My Tale Of Dinobot 2 Original Story Draft (Only 7 Chapters)
by TransJurassZilla
Summary: This is just a tribute to the original means I was going to tell the Transmetal 2 Dinobot surviving the Beast Wars going into Beast Machines on up idea.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was never completed. It was me at my hype of wish Transmetal 2 Dinobot did not die in Beast Wars so he would be in Beast Machines. My original intent was to do a WHOPPING 32 Chapter 40 page each draft of reworking all the TV episodes & 3H Comics. I finished Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, then skipped over to 23 & 24, got half-way through 25, & then gave up & suited for doing the timeline layout. If your curious to see the full story, I recommend checking out my Dinobot Timeline. Chapters 3, 6 & 7 & are were to see all the Dinobot focused content. I felt like giving a tribute to this first concept by putting to rest uploading. I hope it looks like I did a decent job. Though looking back, I'm unsure if the dialogue was is accurate.**

**Our story opens with thunder and lighting from clouds on top of a mountain top covered in spikes with a tubular shaped tower device is absorbing the lighting. Two Predacons, Megatron and Waspinator fly up and make foot right in front of the metal lighting absorbing ciliendeer.**

**Megatron: Encarved into this lofty peak! What Tempus dwells a noble birth place!**

**He holds up in his hand his newly constructed from Vok Alien matter Transmetal Driver oozing with raw bright unearthly material.**

**Megatron: It is time!**

**He looks over to his subordinate Waspinator and looks him dead strait in the optics along with a heavy growil of intimidation. All Waspinator could do is cease his cowardly replies and act obedient. He starts playing with his fingers.**

**Waspinator: Yeees mighty Megatron. Yeeees.**

**He turns opens up the tube door on the dark metallic tower to reveal it to be a host cap for a Protoform.**

**Waspinator: The Tachyon Mutator is all complete and ready for the praeger Megatron.**

**Megatron steps up in approval.**

**Megatron: Awwww Yeeeeees. Soon, I shall have my first very own creation as a total servant to understand my will. It shall be glorious.**

**He points to the Blank Protoform.**

**Megatron: Install the blank. For it will be granted the greatest gift any life form could ask for. Yees.**

**Waspinator installs it and sees there is a slight defunk. He turns to his master shaking excessively.**

**Waspinator: Um there is one little minor unfixable alter greatness.**

**Megatron stairs at him with a snarling expression.**

**Megatron: And what would that be?!**

**Waspinator: Waspinator swear had nothing to do with it. It. Ot huge deal. All strange is just tube box is running now on unreadable cell substance. Waspinator can not exploit how or why it got like this while we snatched Protoform. But it don't look like it will do harm for your creation.**

**Megatron: That's not important. What's important is me gaining a hand above my enemies. Proceed with the forming process. Move on to procedure step 2.**

**He has Waspinator fly to the higher control panels.**

**Megatron: The Clone cells Waspinator. Infuze them into our new host!**

**Waspinator: Yeees Megatron.**

**He pulls down a lever which comedically honks his head up a little. Out from the metal tube, 6 ginormous claw like impalers open up and claim grasp on the Protoform injecting all the DNA Fluid into it. Megatron observes in delight.**

**Megatron: Install The Transmetal Driver!**

**Waspinator: Yes Master.**

**He does as he is told and Megatron steps forth to the juiced up Protoform holding the Half Spark Of Rampage.**

**Megatron: And now I equate you half the Spark from the very core of a nightmare!**

**He holds it out and the Protoform takes possession of it firstly.**

**Megatron: Awww. Hungry for life. Yeeees.**

**He turns his head to Waspinator.**

**Megatron: READY!**

**Waspinator ignites for the top ball orb which starts feasting off of high lighting bolts.**

**Megatron: Stand By.**

**Waspinator watches minacci and then turns back to Megatron.**

**Waspinator: Mewewehahahahahahaha! Organic Transmetal Unit Online Dahahahahahowhoy!**

**He comes down where the two see the absorbed lighting flow through down starting to ignite a slow birth for the newborn.**

**Megatron: From the Tempus Fury, The Spark Egnights! Hehahahahahaha! To sign a new life! Transmetal 2 life!**

**Yeahahahahahahahahaha!**

**After 3 seconds of awaiting, the Protoform hatches like an egg and out comes a nasty, deadly horrific and viscous robotic skeletal Velociraptor which at it's first breath screeches loudly!**

**Megatron: Awehahahahahahahahahahaha Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss!**

**Waspinator: Bareuck! That looks like Lizard Bot!**

**Megatron: Oh but it is and not Waspinator. That what your seeing is in now way like our dear lost former soldier. This one is new and improved from some DNA cells I was able to recover from the original after his demise. But being enhanced from my Transmetal Driver, granted a new Spark to thrive on and completely programmed to follow all my every order, this new one will most indeed my greatest spawn yet.**

**The two watch the clone takes its first steps looking around sniffing and snarling.**

**Megatron: Welcome. Yeees. Welcome Transmetal 2 Dinobot. To a new body, a new mind, a new allegiance to the Predacons!**

**Waspinator hides from behind Megatron's leg nervous as the Dinobot turns his glance at him and shows it's razor teeth and inner gewy mouth.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator not like new Lizard Bot.**

**Suddenly from behind, The Maximal Depth Charge walks up disrupting the birthplace.**

**Depth Charge: I agree with the bug. But then, I ain't that crazy about any of you.**

**As the Predacons turn and observed him, Dinobot only has a one set program command to await order to attack the enemy.**

**Megatron: Mewahahahahaowww. Why, we have a guest. A stunning opportunity to uh ehem, test your metal Dinobot.**

**Dinobot takes the remark as a sign he has his order to begin assigned Termination. He sees Depth Charge raise his two weapons.**

**Depth Charge: And to think to think I was wondering who to shoot first.**

**He shoots as Megatron and Waspinator. Dinobot takes that as his que of defense. He leaps as the Maximal slashing unnervingly with his legs. He tumbles Depth Charge to the ground and Dinobot breaths his fresh raw odor in front of his nose as a sign of show off.**

**Depth Charge: Your Spark. It stinks of Rampage.**

**Megatron gets up from behind.**

**Megatron: Perhaps. But it is the Spark that keeps on Sparking! Unlike yours. Dinobot, you may start the feast.**

**Dinobot takes his first stab at personal joy as his Spark beats witn the influence of Rampage eager to slay his long rival. But before he could, the Maximal Cheetor spoiled the fun shooting at them. When Dinobot sees his Master get hit and the Maximal come up to him, he knows instinctively to attack back and his proud to see he is immune to his blast. He resides to run up and invoke fear to his target prey with a nasty muffled roar. But he finds it strange that he does not have the willingness to lay a blow on the being. But not wanting to take too much time to think it over, he simply gives the cat a tail swipe toppling him away. Dinobot turns the other way as Cheetor hides with Depth Charge behind a boulder. Dinobot things more lightly on why he could not willingly attack him. He holded no feeling or personal experience with him or any Maximal he knows. All he knows is to obey master and it realizes he can transform. He turns to his robot mode and goes to a rock mirror to observe his reflection. He is proud exploring how he possesses large slicer claw hands, a mass impenetrable brawn and two rows of nice sharp teeth. He tries out his features and finds he has a feature of altering his optics into super laser blast scan detectors which gives him a frightening appearance. In his pleasure, he turns the blasters on and starts stalking around the boulders for the Maximals. He shoots at the sight of Cheetor. But before he can attack further, he observes the wreckless kid hop on to a huvver chair and bash into him. He turns to view Cheetor retrieve the Transmetal Driver, through it to Depth Charge and Megatron shoot Cheetor knocking him into the cloning machine electrical are and start freaking out in pain. When they all see it is about to explode, they all duck for cover. There is a big explosion and the 5 witnesses are thrown off the mountain toppling to the ground. With minimal damage, Dinobot gets up to see his damaged companion and commander.**

**Dinobot: Master. Allow my assistance.**

**He tries to pick up Megatron but sees he does not accept.**

**Megatron: Most appreciated servant. But helping someone in need is a sign of weakness. I can take care of myself.**

**Dinobot: I understand. Should we head to your base?**

**Megatron: Affirmative. But what of the Maximals?**

**Dinobot: My detectors since Depth Charge is out of our range at the moment. And the Cheetor is terminated.**

**Megatron: Looks like all advantages come at a price don't they? Well, let's get a move on.**

**Dinobot: But what of Waspinator?**

**They turn at the sight of his scattered pieces.**

**Megatron: He can repair himself. Right now, I need to head for repairs and the Predacons will be most admirable once they observe you. Yees.**

**The two head back to the base and while marching, Dinobot admits to his master on something that bothers his confidence.**

**Dinobot: I have a urgent confession master.**

**Megatron: What is it?**

**Dinobot: Back there at mountain, I for some reason could not bring myself to lay a blow on the Cheetah. Something inside was telling me not to. And yet, my core processor tells me otherwise.**

**Megatron: Hmmm. It's probably just a glitch. You are just freshly birth right now. I'm in a chipper enough mood to excuse it. Just remember I am you only master and creator. You owe your life to serve my every will.**

**Dinobot: Understood. I eager to meet my brother.**

**Megatron: Awww Rampage Yees. One nice upper hand is I will not haft to deal with anymore treachery from him.**

**The two make it to The Dark Syde and Dinobot greets his fellow Predacons.**

**Quikstrike: Woah you a crazy looking one new bot. But un in a impressive way I mean.**

**Inferno: It shall serve the Royalty greatly!**

**Rampage: Why would you waste your time and precious resources on creating a simple duplicate of that worthless dead warrior. Where did you even get a Spark for it? You claim all the Protoforms are long gone.**

**Megatron: Oh. I had… other means.**

**They look at each other and Rampage puts quickly the 2 together and gets mad.**

**Rampage: You gave this, the core of my Spark?! I shall RIP it from it's chest and restore it within meeee!**

**As he reaches for Dinobot, Dinobot opens up his chest to reveal he has control of his Spark and starts messing with Rampages mind. He yells put in torture.**

**Megatron: Hahahahahahaha. As you see, that will not be easy.**

**He has Dinobot cease Rampages punishment.**

**Megatron: Besides, only I have the technical knowledge to accomplish such a fusion. From here on out, you two must share. I need you 2 for another mission.**

**He turns his glance to Dinobot.**

**Megatron: Dinobot, my Alien Transmetal Driver. Depth Charge has it Yeeees. Get it back!**

**Dinobot abolishes his orders and turns back to his raptor mode. He turns the other way and Rampage follows behind.**

**Megatron: And take Quickstrike with you while your at it. He has been eager for some action.**

**Quickstrike: Yeeeeee Haaaaaaa! That's what I like to hear! Some fuuun!**

**Rampage: Uhhhhh kids.**

**He turns to see his brother ahead.**

**Rampage: You hold on there miscreant! No One likes a showoff!**

**Dinobot halts and turns around.**

**Dinobot: What reason do you have to be bitter at me? I share your Spark while possessing my own identity.**

**Rampage: You may have some super features we do not. But I am way more old and experienced than most of these bots. These beings are all incompetent and lack true understanding.**

**Dinobot: We do not question our commander. We are made to obey.**

**Rampage: You fool. Worshipping Megatron will only be your downfall. I have accepted my fate. But these others will feel the true taste of agony when their time comes.**

**Dinobot: Negative! Megatron rewards loyalty! All our desires must lean on his.**

**Rampage: Have you ever stopped to consider why that is?**

**Dinobot thinks for brief moment and shrugs the comment off.**

**Quickstrike: Enough talking! I'm can't wait to slag some Manta for dinner!**

**Megatron walks up.**

**Megatron: I have decided to join you. I do not trust you bots alone with such a commanding feet. And I heard what you were informing our new companion. Don't you know it's not right to poison the minds of the younger generation.**

**Rampage: Your one to talk.**

**Megatron: You will silence your rebellacness now. I will have our new delight have the privilege of secondary commanding this scout for your close old friend.**

**Megatron nods to Dinobot to lead the way and start fast walking sniffing out for Depth Charge's cent. When Megatron and Rampage start talking quickly to each other, Dinobot gets curious and has Quickstrike lead the way as he sneaks behind to eavesdrop on their conversation.**

**Rampage: I understand having this new one have hold of my Spark. But I don't get why you would go out of your way to give him the identity of one of your most despised traitors?**

**Megatron: Because Dinobot and I use to share a good companionship back on Cybertron serving under our commander Cryotech. The only thing I did not care for was his constant code of "Honor" he had and his undying affection for that Wrathstar.**

**There is a sudden great pause as Rampage and Dinobot recognize the name.**

**Rampage: My dear loved became a Predacon?**

**Megatron: You know her?**

**Rampage: We were so close. We loved everything about each other back. The only thing that kept us apart was my duty in The Accursed Maximal Military. Because I was built with a high immune system and strength, our Government decided to cease my freedom to do the experiments turning me into this! I never saw her again.**

**Megatron: Hmmm. How convenient. And tragic. That Wrathstar join the Predacon ranks because she was driven by personal Vengeance to get back at your Government and sought plans to eventually betray our master to bring justice. Though I understood and respected her motives, I as you can tell had my own ambitions. So we had to betray her during my theft for The Golden Disc. I had Dinobot give the training onto her as he had to choose between his romantic attraction for her and my romance for great victory.**

**Rampage: Then that makes me dispose the both of you even more. If I wasn't bound by that half Spark, I would…**

**Megatron: Be careful where you step Rampage. Besides, that Dinobot did not take too kind to sacrificing her only to find we ended up stuck on this planet with limited sources.**

**Rampage: I say it was wise of him to defect over to your enemies.**

**Megatron: You sure about that, I killed him and he is not ever coming back. His foolishness is what lead to his death.**

**Rampage: But at least he died proud not a coward. Unlike most these other followers of yours will.**

**Megatron: I grow tired of your remarks. I am granting you a chance to lay your aggression with Depth Charge. You should be thankful I consider granting you that privilege.**

**Rampage: It is all I have left to live for.**

**Dinobot walks by pretending he did not hear their chat while thinking over a little in his mind.**

**Dinobot: What they spoke of felt familiar. And yet I posses no awareness of participants before my birth. I guess I am a duplicate. But of who and what was my former self?**

**He's cut by a control chip filling back with the delusion he has obey and only lives for complying with his master.**

**Over the next 3 days, Dinobot is given 2 other major missions. One being to scout hunt around Predacon perimeters where he had a little play with Blackarachnia and now on his second, patrol near Maximal headquarters where Dinobot spots Depth Charge flying around with Rattrap on top of him holding some sort of Databox. He pursues them and sees Depth Charge come to a screeching halt landing on the ground. Rattrap gets down from his back as Depth Charge transform to his robot mode with his blaster drawn. He sees the two chatting and goes closer to hear what there saying.**

**Depth Charge: Looks like you may get your wish mouse. X is around here. I can feeel it.**

**As Depth Charge starts looking around, Rattrap holds the box in his hands cautiously.**

**Rattrap: Which one is it?**

**Depth Charge: I don't know. Stay here.**

**Depth Charge moves to investigate where Dinobot is cloaked observing. He sees Rattrap start to follow.**

**Rattrap: Hey! I'm paying for a front row seat to this deathmatch and I expect to see some good combat.**

**Something about the rodent's remark makes Dinobot cringe in a tiny fit of displeasure making him accidentally knock down a few rocks exposing his presence to The Maximals.**

**Dinobot with nowhere to go decides to leap onto Depth Charge scratching away at his chest like his previous encounter. Depth Charge aims his blaster at Dinobot's face ready to fire. But Rattrap nudges his blaster away making the shoot fire to the side of Dinobot.**

**Rattrap: No! We need him!**

**As the shot misses, Dinobot (though questioning why the Maximal would save him) takes this split second to initiate up his palse rival eye lense to shoot at Depth Charge. He gets knocked onto his back and finds he is unable to move. Dinobot then leaps forward and lands on Depth Charge's chest standing up ready to unleash upon him his razor deadly metal in penetrating claw hands in a pleasure seeing Depth Charge watching in helplessness.**

**Dinobot: Looks like your revenge seeking days have come to an end Maximal!**

**But right before Dinobot's claws come down onto Depth Charge, Rattrap jumps onto Dinobot's shoulders Databox in hand. He holds onto his head and quickly yells "So are your Predacon days Lizard Breath!". Rattrap quickly sticks the wires from the Databox into the input port on the back of Dinobot's head then jumps off of him before Dinobot can slash him. Instantly, the data from the box begins flowing into Dinobot's head. He holds his head in pain and falls to his knees yells out a scream. He struggles to rip out the box and crush it. But the abrupt download causes his core processors to freak out causing Dinobot to panic further as he can not control himself. All a sudden, everything goes dark and he awakens to see he is back in the home base. He sees Megatron and Rampage holding up Rattrap.**

**Dinobot: Uh. What happened?**

**Megatron: The rodent tried to reprogram you to be a Maximal!**

**Dinobot: Why? What's so special about me?**

**Megatron: No questions! I order you to destroy him.**

**Dinobot opens up his nasty claws.**

**Dinobot: With pleasure. I shall teach the rodent what happens when he tamper with others Sparks!**

**As he approaches Rattrap, he sees he is more disappointed than afraid.**

**Dinobot: Why do you not fear me Maximal? I am about to end you.**

**Rattrap: Because you have left me nothing left to fight back for.**

**Dinobot is confused but then Depth Charge interrupts blasting through the wall flying into the base. He shoots a power pizza at Dinobot knocking him down. He sees Depth Charge turn over to Rattrap.**

**Depth Charge: Dont; I was gonna allow the Preds to scrap you before I got the chance.**

**Rattrap hops onto his back.**

**Rattrap: Save it fishface. Let's get outta here.**

**Together, the two fly away through the hole in the wall.**

**Dinobot gets up to be greeted by Rampage and Megatron again.**

**Megatron: Well dear Dinobot, I hope I can be assured of your loyalty.**

**Dinobot: My allegiance is to nothing more than you biting master. But I humbly request a few answers for why that Rat would go for me of all Predacons. He seemed to express heavy emotions for me about to strike him I did not anticipate.**

**Rampage: I feel he should know Megatron. He can tell he possesses no ideal to backstab you.**

**Megatron thinks it over a bit and then decides.**

**Megatron: Very well. Consider my admissions to be your reward for your loyalty. Come. Sit down. Rampage and I have a lot to go over with you.**

**The three sit and explain to Dinobot of his full backstory to Dinobot's surprise. After taking all the time bringing it all in, he overwhelmingly comes to a realization. **

**Dinobot: I see. But I assure you my greatness I posses no ordeal to defect from you. I understand my place in command and must obey you. Though I still don't understand why most of these soldiers of yours tried to betray you, I see only the most loyal survive and I shall do so till the end great Megatron.**

**Megatron: Excellent. I am very proud of you my malcontent minion. I can assure you. In time, you will be among the top of my command rank once we have our delectable victory over the Maximals. Yeeeeeeees.**

**Dinobot and Rampage leave the room and Rampage talks a little more to his half brother.**

**Rampage: You sure pledging all alliance to that megalomaniac is the best way to live? There is more to life than following simple orders. It may be too late for me. But your young brother. You posses a chance to be free and get out there for feel and see what life has to offer. Trust me, living in total custaty at the command of someone else is not the healthiest.**

**Dinobot: I don't feel I am meant to. I am a Predacon and must fight to destroy every last Maximal there is. I could not break free even if I wanted to. I am built with a control chip unretrievable and it is not meant to be so.**

**Rampage: So be it. Just consider this if nothing else.**

**Rampage places his wrist onto Dinobot's shoulder.**

**Rampage: Be open to the fact not everything is how you may believe them to be in this world.**

**Over the next 5 days, the Predacons tried to find good means of destroying their enemies. First, Megatron tried to create a sonic cannon that would eliminate them all to smithereens and highjacking into the Ark where Megatron gained the Spark of his great ancestor evolving him into a gigantic Transmetal 2 Fire and Ice breathing Dragon. But there schemes came to a halt as the Predacons Tarantulas and Quickstrike tried to betray them and a new Maximal from beyond space and time Tigerhawk arrived upset and destroyed their whole base forcing all the left Predacons to evacuate. They all went into hiding from The Maximal forces. They hid one day in a bush. The Predacon Quickstrike got annoyed watching some Maximals flying by. **

**Quickstrike: MAH DANG IT! I HATE HIDING FROM THEM DAWN MAXES! Please Megatron! Can't I just shoot one?! **

**Quickstrike holded up his aiming up at a Maximal when Megatron knocked him down. **

**Megatron: NO! We are at the moment at a tactical disadvantage. **

**Suddenly, Rampage grabbed Megatron by the soldiers and started yelling in his face in anger. **

**Rampage: AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!? YOURS! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEAD US TO DEFEAT YOU NO GOOD SCUM OF SLAGGING SON OF A... **

**Dinobot started steckley messing with his head to make him stop. Megatron took this chance to push Rampage to the ground and stomp on him with his legs. **

**Megatron: DEFEAT! NOT YET! For I suspect that scheming spider Tarantulas may have left a legacy before his passing that I can yet utilize. **

**Rampage: Against that Tigerhawk guy? He has the power of a freaking god! That stupid spider's ambitions and technology to take his power killed him! What can some junk pieces of records and weapons do against someone like that? HAH! **

**The Predacon Inferno came from behind Megatron and defended his master. **

**Inferno: Do not question our great queen! The royalty is the wisest and greatest of us all! We will triumph! All we need is a new colony! And I shall find one! **

**The Predacon Waspinator came from behind Inferno. **

**Waspinator: Huh! Ant bot not find his own thorax with both hands on a road map. **

**Inferno kicked Waspinator between his legs and stinger and he punched him back under his thorax. They started fighting each other with Megatron watching to his delight. **

**Megatron: Ah. A new base. Yeeeeeeeees. Hey Inferno. The two stopped fighting. **

**Inferno: Yes my lovely queeeeen? **

**Megatron: What did we talk about not calling me that anymore? Inferno: I am sorry my queeeeeen. Megatron: What did I just say? **

**Inferno: I will do whatever you tell me to say my queen! **

**Megatron: THEN STOP CALLING ME YOUR QUEEN! **

**Inferno: As you command my queeeeeen. **

**Megatron: UGH! Anyway, I like your idea of finding a new base. Yees. So, I am tasking you to find one. Why don't you take Quickstrike and Waspinator with you subcommander and see what you can locate for us. **

**Inferno: At once my lovely queeeen! **

**Waspinator and Quickstrike followed Inferno as they went off. **

**Quickstrike: Yeeeee Haaaaa! I can't wait to take down some varment and take their stuff! Ohhhh. This is going to be so much fun! **

**Waspinator: Ah man. Waspinator feels much damage coming on. **

**As they leave, Megatron observes in disgust.**

**Megatron: Man. I am getting so tired of working with those buffoons. There just so incompetent and annoying. I hope to never see them again. At least Dinobot and Rampage are strong and take my orders seriously. **

**He turns over to them.**

**Megatron: You two! Start searching around this wreckage. That spider's schemes could be one of the few certainties in our struggle. Yeeeeees. **

**After a few minutes of searching, Dinobot finds under a rock a hatch and opens it revealing a path leading underground to a Tarantula's old destroyed base. **

**Megatron: Hahahahahahahaha Yeeeeeees. It looks like that incipient treachery from Tarantulas may let turn the tide in our favor. Come on Rampage and Dinobot. We are going in. Maybe we can find some records and answers for our ambitions. **

**The three of them went down inside and started climbing down the latter. **

**Megatron: He seemed to always be a step ahead from us in knowledge. While he may be dead and always disobeying my orders, I do admire his capability to have lasted so long by himself without anyone to rely upon to command. It's amazing how someone could achieve a true personnel unity with his singular mind. That is one thing I can admire from him. Yeeeeees. **

**The three come down and look through the damaged secret base with tons of computers and chairs crumpled. But, Dinobot finds a lever leading to a secret door revealing a another secret passage. **

**Megatron: Wow! I got to hand it to him for arkastraiting such a great base of operation under our noses without any of us knowing. Yeeees. **

**The three go inside the tunnel which takes them to a underwater base with a full functioning dusty computer and a rail car on a track that leads threw the water. **

**Rampage: Blahhh! Just some more of that dumb Spider's toys! We're wasting our time! **

**Megatron starts looking through the computer's files.**

**Megatron: Hold on Rampage. Maybe we can find something of use for us down here. This computer probably shows us where this rail car takes us. I hope that what I suspect is… **

**He pauses mid-speech when he finds on the computer where the underwater rail car's cowardenance lead to. **

**Megatron: Huhhh! Oh My God! It's the… the… the… Wow! Just! Yes! Yees! Yeees! Yeeeeeees! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Dinobot! Rampage! Get on the Submersible at once! Victory may yet be ours for the taking! Yeeees. He said oozing in delight. **

**Dinobot and Megatron get into the Submersible while Rampage follows behind on the track to follow them underwater since he has a sea crap for his beast mode. The Submersible turns on and starts running. It runs on the path underwater into the ocean. After almost an hour, Dinobot asks his master Megatron some questions. **

**Dinobot: Pardon me asking Megatron. But, I would like to know where we're going and what we're after? **

**Megatron: In understand my cute little lieutenant. What we are going after is something greater than your imagination could handle. **

**Dinobot: What is imagination? **

**Megatron: Oh. It's when you come up with something in your own head in making a decision or a idea. It's what a lot of beings do to spark creativity and help. **

**Dinobot: I do not understand. **

**Megatron: Oh pardon me. You have not had a independent mind or any grasp of will since your birth. Maybe I can show you how someday once we are done conquering the galaxy. Yeeeeees. **

**Dinobot: I do not intend to argue Megatron. But I have been wondering why all this time, we have been fighting these Maximals for so long? **

**Megatron: It's so very simple my dear disciple, they intend to stop us from achieving our goal of conquest. **

**Dinobot: But why? **

**Megatron: Because they believe in us as inferiors and don't care for our well being and never have! They just like to use us as their little pains to fulfill their own ambitions. They have treated our people like that for the last hundreds of years since we lost the war to them. I intend to save our people by destroying those accused Maximals once and for all! **

**Dinobot: And what is to become of us when we are done? **

**Megatron: Then we will have the honor of becoming the heros that saved our race from oppression and we can thrive as we want to and spread our ways across the galaxy uniting everyone as one of us! Yeeeees. **

**Dinobot: Honor? What's honor? **

**Megatron: Honor is when someone is in high respect and gratitude for the other in return. **

**Dinobot: That word rings a bell inside my head. **

**Megatron: Well. We can discuss your feelings later. Right now, we are about to embark on a great conquest. **

**Dinobot: But I still want to know where we are going? **

**Megatron: Alright. We are going to THE NEMESIS! **

**Dinobot: What is this Nemesis? **

**Megatron: The Nemesis is the great agent flagship of our great Decepticon ancestors spacefleet. Five Million Years ago, it shot down The Ark before vanishing somewhere on this planet. Our old treacherous Spider Tarantulas had found it and kept it a secret from us for some time. And now that we have found it, we have been granted a great chance to hotwire it to bring it back up and running again and enhance it with our advanced Transmetal 2 technologic! It will help us win the Beast Wars for good! Now please be quiet for a little bit Dinobot. **

**Dinobot: Affirmative greatness.**

**Megatron: I think we are almost there. Just a little further. A little further. HAAAAAHHHHH! THERE IT IS MY DEAR MALEVOLENT MINION! THE NEMESIS ITSELF INTACT! OHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I have dreamed of it since I was a young recruit in The Predacon Military. And now, that dream is finally becoming a reality. Those Maximals beware! For soon, they will no my name as Megatron when I lay my great vengeance upon them all! Yeeees! **

**Dinobot: Whait! What about Rampage? **

**Megatron: He has been tasked to guard us as we get this ship up and running. While we may have not seen exact eye to eye, he is still a power warrior and is good in fulfilling our agenda. **

**Dinobot: And the others? **

**Megatron: They pose no concern for us anymore. They can just go get captured or perish for all I care. It is just the three of us now. But, we can pull this all of if everything goes accordingly with my great plan. Yeeees. **

**The Submersible finally reached its destination inside the ship. Dinobot and Megatron got out and went for the control bridge. **

**Megatron: This the greatest moment in my entire corer! I have always heard and seen pictures of the inside of The Great Nemesis. But to actually be inside and in power of it is just outstanding for any Predacon. I am amazed that even after his demise, that old spider's treachery remains my best asset. Yeeees. Just absurve at what he had given us without even our asking?! Look! He installed a transwarp cell and Predacon control console and even was able to refurbish the ship underwater somehow! AND LOOK! There is EVEN A Covenant Of Primus! It was from this book's tracks that took my name and built my own agenda to rebel against our corrupted organization. And how fitting to quote our great creature as now time and space are forever mine to command! Yeeeees. **

**Dinobot: But that is only if we can get the ship to function. **

**Megatron: It must and it will for this is our key to ultimate power! Quickley! Get all the power circuits online! We must begin our great desengion at once! **

**As Dinobot fired up the power circuits, he began to question inside of his Spark on what was it they were going to do from here. **

**Dinobot: My master is promising me great power and prosperity. But over what and at what cost? My initial programming was to protect and serve him and him only. But, something feels wrong about this. But I can't lay my claw on it. **

**He heard an echo through his head. A familiar voice telling him "A Storm is underway. You must be ready when the time will come my brother. You will face great obstacles and self doubt. But in the end, I assure you will suffice. But my time is near an end. It is time I pay for my actions. I will see you in time on the other side. Farewell and remember to embrace the true nature of your Spark." Dinobot was frightened and confused. He could detect any other life signatures aside from his masters. **

**Dinobot: Hmmm. I wonder what that was all about. My brother speaks in strange ways. But that was by far the most off putting. **

**He tried to see if Rampage was comlinking but sees he wasn't. It was coming from the Spark. Before he could think it over furthermore, a flash came through to Dinobot of him surrounded by fire and fighting Megatron is his old Purple T Rex body. He was startled and looked back at his master on the control panel speaking to himself petting his Dragon head hand. Dinobot was in a state of confusion when the ship sensors detected a energy signature of a Maximal. It was Depth Charge. Dinobot checked the monitor screens to see him was observing The Nemesis Ship talking to Optimus Primal through his com speaker. He listens in.**

**Depth Charge: Depth Charge to Optimus. You called it right. I'm going in. **

**Optimus Primal: Confirmed. And Depth Charge. Goodluck. **

**Depth Charge: Yeah. Right.**

**He continues to observe in total shock.**

**Depth Charge: By the Matrix. It is even bigger than I was told about. Alright, time to go shred some no good Pred. **

**Rampage came from behind Depth Charge in a sneak attack. **

**Rampage: Still think that you can still save the Universe Fish Boy? Pah! Don't make me laugh! **

**The two of them started to duke it out. **

**Depth Charge: I have no time for you now Rampage. **

**Rampage: Like how you had no time on Starbase Rugby back on Omicron? You had friend there. As I recall, tasty ones too. Hmhmhmhmhm Hehehehehehe Hahah Hahah Haaaaa! Time to die old friend! Hahaaaaahhhhh! **

**Depth Charge grew in anger and started slicing at him with his sword. Rampage was able to dodge his attacks. **

**Rampage: Huhuhuhuhu! Paaaathetic! Hehe! **

**Depth Charge: SHUT UP! **

**The two fought some more. **

**Rampage: Face it Fins! You can't win. Hahahahahahahah! **

**Depth Charge sliced him in the chest making him spill out some Uranium (Transformer blood). **

**Rampage: You'll pay for that fishface! **

**Depth Charge: Hit me with your best shot old Crab Legs! **

**Rampage got out a blade formed from his crab legs to use as a sword and they both grabbed out their pistols (which were about the size of a human nuclear missile)! The two had a standoff. Megatron watched with Dinobot. **

**Megatron: Yey! A little tension! Yeees! Status report Dinobot! **

**Dinobot: Ummm right. Yeah. The Power Cells are approaching maximum. We will be up and running within the new three minutes. **

**Megatron: Ohhhhhh! I can't wait I can't wait! Yes Yes Yeees! **

**The two continued to watch Depth Charge and Rampage who were now really going at it ripping out parts of each other calling the other large slangs. The commotion was starting to create a large radiation with the Energon surrounding which The Nemesis was finishing absorbing the energy of. Depth Charge got a piece of Energon and formed it into a second blade and the two got very vicious in their combat. **

**Dinobot: Power Circuits have reached maximum Megatron! **

**Megatron: Great! As if it was a great mountain raging with fire arose from the ashey depths of the mighty sea, THRUSTERS ONLINE! **

**Dinobot: Thrusters are online. **

**Megatron: Eureka! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! **

**The Nemesis started to start up and running when Depth Charge and Rampage were still fighting. **

**Rampage: I was your assignment! And you failed for a second time in your miserable life! You should had worried more about yourself instead of the others. It would had kept you from losing everything. BECAUSE THERE WOULD HAD BEEN NOTHING FOR YOU TO CARE FOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Depth Charge: ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! I have heard enough from you! It is time to end this! **

**Depth Charge got on top of Rampage holding his Energon blade aiming at his exposed Spark. Rampage was trying to resist it's implement. But Depth Charge would not let go. **

**Depth Charge: RAW ENERGON! RIGHT THROUGH YOUR TWISTED SPARK! TAKE IT! TAKE IT STRAIGHT TO THE PIT YOU SICKENING PIECE OF SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! **

**After a little pause, Rampage let go and exposed his Spark to the blade. **

**Rampage: Then... we... both go old pal. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Depth Charge: So be it. **

**Depth Charge stabbed Rampage with the blade. The stab created a energy overload blowing up the Energon surrounding the two of them blowing them up as well killing them. Dinobot fell to the floor freaking out as his bond with Rampage's Spark had been severed. He began getting visions in his head and felt and an essence take over his inner Spark filling it up. He now felt more whole inside and began to ambience some emotion. He got back up with a little head and tummy ache and looked back at the monitor screens to see the scattered of Depth Charge and Rampage along with fragments of the blown up Energon. **

**Megatron: Dinobot! Damage report! **

**Dinobot: Little damage sir. That Energon explosion just shook us a little bit. My half brother Rampage has passed away. **

**Megatron: Whatever. Let us rise! The Nemesis Ship began to arose from the sea. Optimus Primal and Tigerhawk were going back to their base when they spotted The Nemesis rising up. **

**Optimus Primal: By the code of Primus! It's The NEMESIS! Optimus to base! We have a code one alert! Begin operation Eternity! **

**Megatron: You Maximals better start running! Because I am your dooooooooooooom! All of you shall perish before my feet and new glorious era of rulership under my wrath will begin! For I am the great Alpha and Omega! Your beginnings and ends! I am now the master of all existence from now and forever beyond the end of time! **

**Dinobot: You have already read the whole covenant of Primus?! **

**Megatron: Just the good parts. Now! Let's destroy all the Maximals and take what is rivalry ours for the taking! Onward for our grand victoryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!**

**Megatron began firing all of the Nemesis's weapons on the Maximals Optimus Primal and Tigerhawk. **

**Optimus Primal: My Goodness! For pitties sakes Megatron! No more! **

**The two Maximals began firing at The Nemesis with no damage. They tried their best. But to no prevail. Megatron shot at Optimus Primal and he started falling from the sky. **

**Megatron: Hehehe. Tah tah Optimus Primal. Man. If I have to say one for my name's sake, he really liked his artillery real big and plentiful. Yeeees. Now, where was I? Ahhh Yeeees. Mindless Destruction. It's Good for the Spark I always comes up to his master with a little enthusiasm on what he has to share for him.**

**Dinobot: Ah Megatron. **

**Megatron turns around to look at him.**

**Megatron: What is it Dinobot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinobot: My own Spark has changed master. It feels at last... complete. **

**Megatron: Well Yeees with the destruction of Depth Charge and rampage no doubt. Why don't you bring us around. Vector 6-2 on the double!**

**Dinobot turned to look at the monitor screens to watch Tigerhawk helping Optimus up.**

**Optimus Primal: Geese! We did not even scratch it! **

**Tigerhawk: Quickly! Go to your fellow Maximals! Prepare them for this coming danger! If Megatron destroys The Ark and its occupants, history as we know it will unravel! **

**Optimus Primal: But you can't stop that thing alone! **

**Tigerhawk: Perhaps. But, it is my destiny to at least try. I'll hold the line from here buddy! Goooo! **

**Optimus flew off and Tigerhawk stayed to fight. Dinobot paused as he recognized those words of history being in danger of Megatron's evil. He got a handful of flashes in his head of fighting Megatron and destroying The Golden Disk before falling to the ground.**

**Dinobot: I never considered why my original self would betray Megatron? Those Maximals are starting to look and sound familiar. And yet, I had no social positive interaction in the past. I am feeling this strange bond to them. But how could I? Their Maximals. I am programmed a Predacon. I am not supposed to work with Maximals. Only my fellow brethren.**

**Dinobot paused and gave a express of sudden realization starting to scratch his chin.**

**Wait! Then why is it Blackarachnia would join their side? She Predacon at one point. Why do so many disobey Megatron? There must be something I'm missing. **

**He stopped think when their ship was hit by a attack by Tigerhawk. He created a storm cloud that struck The Nemesis with lightning fring out a few weapons. He went to turn the cloud into a Hurricane shaking The Nemesis in the air. **

**Megatron: Ouch! Dinobot, status report!**

**Dinobot: Failure on three primary circuits, two Powerserves have been depleted and our Weapons have gone offline. **

**Megatron: Argh! Blast that Tigerhawk! My forecast was for clear skies all the way back to Cybertron! **

**Tigerhawk continued to fire on The Nemesis with more thunder and raising the ocean in waterspouts and making blast punches all over the shields. **

**Dinobot: If we take anymore damage from Tigerhawk, we could possibly lose all our power and fall back into the ocean. **

**Megatron: Then we will have to put him to rest. Yeeeeeeeeees. **

**Dinobot: But master, look at how he bravely strikes us with low odds of survival and how willing he is to make sure we are put down. What a brave and noble stand for a Maximal. **

**Megatron: Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say. **

**Megatron turns over to the command deck.**

**Megatron: Computer, divert all available power to main fusion cannon and give me Targetlock! **

**Megatron aimed the fusion on Tigerhawk and was about to fire when Dinobot intervened. **

**Dinobot: Wait Master. Just look at him. Look at how brilliant he fights and honorable he attacks. Why are you trying to kill him?**

**Megatron: Because he is inferior to me. He does not share my great views and agenda. Mine is the best and always will be! Any who defy my greatness need to perish! **

**Dinobot: Then why are there so many who defy your agenda? You haven't even told me your full ambitions here. All you say is Maximals are evil. But they show compassion. Something we have not utilize ever. Why?**

**Megatron: Because… Because…. Uhh Because… Because eehhh… Because I do not have to! I am too smart and amazing for you or anyone else to comprehend! **

**Dinobot: How?**

**Megatron: Because ehhh… Because uhhh... Because mmmm… ENOUGH TALK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND DO NOT QUESTION MY COMMAND ANY LONGER! OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

**Dinobot grew suspicious on why he was acting so reluctant to share his thoughts with him. Megatron fired at Tigerhawk. He tried to resist the fireblast but it was to powerful and it burned him alive to ashes. As Tigerhawk screamed in agony as he burned to death, Dinobot heard in his head the screams of Tigatron and Airazor and got more flashes of hanging out and fighting alongside them in battle against Megatron. **

**Dinobot: Something is wrong here. Something is fishy about my master. And I do not know what to do. **

**Megatron: Excellent! Yeeeees! Now that we got Tigerhawk out of the picture, we can get back to out objective and destroy The Ark and all The Maximals and sleeping Autobots! **

**Dinobot: But what about the sleeping Decepticons? Won't they perish as well? **

**Megatron: They failed to the mandates of the great original Megatron's leadership. So now, I am helping him as well as me to rule this whole universe so we will become the greatest victor's to ever thrive! **

**Dinobot: Okay. But what will there be tot thrive on if our whole Universe unravels at your might? **

**Megatron: Then that is how it should be for I am the greatest being of to ever exist. My undisputed leadership and great plans do not deserve to be questioned or opposed! I am too great for that level of insolence from a lesser being! **

**Dinobot: And me? **

**Megatron: You are only alive because of me! You are only here to do my every command! You are nothing more and that is why these others need to die! **

**Dinobot: Bu.. **

**Megatron: ENOUGH TALK SLAVE! I HAVE A DESTINY TO FULFILL! **

**Dinobot heard a sound in his head of his own voice saying "Who am I if not the master of my own fate." **

**Dinobot: I am growing in concern of my master. He is talking as if he is the only thing that matters in the universe. But, what about the others and their voices? And I'm getting all these visions of stuff I do not recall. Now I know there is something up.**

**Dinobot looked down the monitor screens to see The Predacons Inferno and Quickstrike shooting at a bunch of Early Humans chasing them away. **

**Quickstrike: Yeeeee haaaaaahhhhhhhh! You see them run partner! This is as much fun as shooting Protoforms in a Stasis Pod!**

**Inferno: Yeahahahahaha! The Royalty will most certainly be pleased! The new colony is ours! Ready for arrival for our Queeeeeeeeeeeeeen! **

**Quickstrike: Hey! Look up there in the sky! It's like a giant spaceship of some sorts. **

**Inferno: There is The Royalty inside and the Raptor! Hey! My Queen! We're down here! **

**Dinobot: Megatron! Your two companions are down there. Let's pick them up. **

**Megatron: Ahhhh. Inferno and Quickstrike. Those two losers gave me a lot of trouble with their imcompatants and annoying trends. Well, I suppose given my imminent god hood, these primitives should really be beneath my attention. Ahhh, still no score is too small to settle I always say. **

**He aimed at the two Predacons preparing to fire when Dinobot grabbed his hand about to press the fire button. **

**Dinobot: YOU WOULD TURN THE FULL FURY OF THIS MIGHTY WARSHIP ON A TWO OF YOUR FOLLOWERS?! TELL ME MEGATRON! WHERE IS THE HONOR IN THAT SORT OF ACTION! **

**Megatron: I DO NOT NEED HONOR! I AM GREATER THAN HONOR! I AM MEGARON AND NOBODY BOSSES ME AROUND OR GETS IN MY WAY! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT! AND I SAY THESE BUFFOONS DESERVE TO DIE BECAUSE THEY ARE LOSERS! NOW STEP ASIDE DINOBOT OR I WILL WRAP YOUR TAIL AROUND YOUR NECK AND STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH! YOU HEAR ME SLAVE! **

**Dinobot: But I feel that our low power should be conserved for the greater picture. **

**Megatron: Well, do lead noted….. AND IGNORED! **

**He pressed the button anyway. **

**Inferno: Royalty! My Queen! Were waiting for you to pick us up! **

**Quickstrike: Wait! Is he… The fusion cannon fired and burn the two of them alive. **

**Dinobot: Why did you kill them? They worshipped you and would perish to Fifield your needs! **

**Megatron: They were fools! They were not worth anymore life! I will do everything how I want and you are going to obey my every command or die! Have I made myself clear! **

**Dinobot snarled at him and turned around. He got a flashback from when he was with Optimus looking at some flowers.**

**Dinobot: Why are we wasting our time studying these stupid worthless weeds! Haven't you thought that we might be targets out here?! TARGETS! And yet you waste your energy on smelling the roses. Sometimes, I can't stand you Maximals! You all just lay around talking and playing around when Megatron is out there scheming! Why? **

**Optimus Primal: Huh. Dinobot, our crew signed on this mission as explorers. We go exploring to discover new space and specimene. Life is not all about fighting and ruling. There is way more meaningful and productive things to do than worshiping someone's personal ambitions. If you just opened your eyes a little more, you could see how amazing this universe we live in is. Just because we bumped into Megatron does not mean we haft to stop learning new things. **

**Dinobot: Well, if we encounter any of Megatron's forces, you may learn that it is unwise to dally with these dumb plants. We should be devising battle stratices! **

**Optimus Primal: Knowledge of the territory can be an advantage in battle. Your a soldier. You should know that! **

**Dinobot: I somehow highly doubt this little plant will be a turning point. **

**Optimus Primal: Remember Dinobot. Never judge a book by it's cover. They can be deceiving. It is a huge methode that is used to survive or hide. There is great potential in us all and it is most unwise to limit yourself on your capabilities. The more you learn, the more flexible you become which can make you stronger and wiser. That is what true great leaders and warriors do and have done. **

**Dinobot: Well, I suppose you may stand some sordof point. But I feel your beliefs are corrupted by Maximal codes of heroism. Predacons like me may not be the best the Universe requires. But you Maximals must not let your close minded teachings blind you to the fact not everything works how you believe it should. Why do you think there was been numories wars with our kind.**

**Optimus Primal: I hate to give you trouble Dinobot. But from what has been passed down to by my ancestors, it was in fact the Decepticons that began the war that ravaged our planet to near extinction. If it wasn't for the peace treaty being signed, we would still be at war.**

**Dinobot: I can't believe this little conversation was brought about over from a silly little flower.**

**Optimus Primal: It's funny how everything starts from somewhere. Even from the most unopposing. Look, I know you were born and raised as a Predacon Dinobot. But that doesn't mean you haft to stay one or change. You have the right to do whatever you want and be whatever you want. We may not see eye to eye exactly or always agree. But we each carve out our own destinies and some of us have emspired the later generations in each of our own unique ways. I hope you can learn that some day Dinobot. You are a good soldier and we are honored to have you on our side. I can see the Spark within you that has been constrained for so long that you have never known what it is like to be more. Please let us assist you. We will not force you to. Just remember that we are always here for you and will never abandon you.**

**Dinobot: (Snarl) Hmmmm. Your… gestures are admirable Optimus. But, I do not seek much assist for my actions. What I do is for me to decide.**

**Optimus Primal: I understand. But that type of thinking is what leads to wars buddy. It makes those who care too little for others more arrogant and if given too much power can cause great damage.**

**Dinobot: In case you have forgotten, the only reason I decided to Switch to your group was due to the fact that I personally despise Megatron more. Not because I believed in your code of honor or anything else really.**

**Optimus Primal: And now?**

**Dinobot: Well, I still do not wish to be one of you forever, whenever the time comes that we part ways, I will take into consideration how you and your team were worthy fighters and comrades.**

**Optimus Primal: It seems I can't change you. But, I will try to respect your ways. Just remember that for now, you will follow my orders.**

**Dinobot: Affirmative**

**The two are suddenly ambushed.**

**Scorponok: ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID SPARK TO SPARK BOND MAXIMAL AND TRAITOR!**

**As Dinobot and Optimus start fighting Scorponok, Dinobot's vision was interrupted by Megatron. **

**Megatron: DINOBOT! STOP LAYING AROUND AND GET BACK TO YOUR WORK! **

**The Nemesis ship hovers up over The Ark ship and comes to a halt.**

**Megatron: Ahhhhhh. We have reached our destination. The Ark! Targeting Grid 3H! Full pulse spread! Dinobot! Bring The Fusion Cannon online and prepare to fire on The Ark Yeees! **

**Dinobot: Sorry master. But, The Fusion Reactor has been used up from firing it three times already. It's going to make another several minutes before it can load itself back up. **

**Megatron: Damn it! Then, we will haft to improvise. Yeeeeees. What else is available?**

**Dinobot: Well, The Tractor Beam is fully functional and ready. **

**Megatron: Then we will bring The Ark up from the ground and shred it to death! Hahahaha! That sounds even better. It will be a way more slow and painful death. I like the sound of it. Yeeeeeees. Bring The Tractor Beam online. **

**Dinobot: At once sir.**

**The Tractor Beam began lifting up the mountain side covering up The Ark and shredding them into miro pieces. Dinobot grew nervous over what will happen from this point. Megatron started quoting from The Covenant Of Primus. **

**Megatron: And the great stone of protection shall rise upward forever and ever! As they who lived shall battle in war as beast to confront their final days! **

**Dinobot: The Fusion Cannon is starting to load backup my league.**

**Megatron: Great! It's only a matter of time before I am gained my great victory from this point and there is no more to stand in my way! For I have triumphed and shall be for all eternity! Mwahahahaha! **

**Dinobot sat back starting to drip oil sweat under what he should do about him. **

**Dinobot: He seems too powerful to stop. But, I feel something inside of me to stand up to him and try to take him down. But I do not know what I can do against him. He seems above me in knowledge and power. Yet, I still can not figure out what his motives or even if I have any. What is my purpose and what is to come for me in the near future depending on my own actions?**

**And then, he got another flashback. He was standing on top of a mountain during a thunderstorm holding both The Golden Disc and The Golden Disc that belonged to The Vok Aliens.**

**Dinobot: Hmmmmmm. To be or not to be. That is the question. These two discs that which I hold are the records of what is to become. Or at least what may. For if the future is indeed immutably foretold then my own existence is a mear morse from that confirmation. For I could not live if not the master of my own fate. But for if the future can be changed, these two disks mearley tell one singular path of all the endless marriott ways our cosmos could conform. Which means their power is limitless and yet still limited for they can only be used but once in that change be rendered fiction forever more. And who am I to be to decide how history should play out for all those who I don't even know personally and what the possible danger could be in the great outcome? I am merely a small fragment of this great design and my believes and ambitions should not really overthrow others. It seems each of us are a mear sentient being seeking our answers and assistance. It appears wisest to assist and thrive together with all to share our experiences and flats than to battle in endless conflict of who should guid. It has been through this freewill to thrive that makes things change and grow. And while each of us perish and and move along, it seems we leave something in our place. It's all like some kinda balance that keeps everything as we apprehend intact. This Universe through which we wonder is mysterious and yet elegant. We can not decide or control the future for all. All we can do is create and shield our own lives. And to help others and to work with others seems to bring most connected and united together. And that is I presume is the grand meaning of our egsistance for when we pass on and join our creature, we are either reborn or rest. My Maximal partners may be flawed and not the most wise. But, they are still companions and I believe I have grown my bond with them and wish to let it grow for my benefit and in return there's. And maybe that is what will help us defeat our enemies and keep our Universe safe and possibly in gratitude. And that's when we achieve our victory and motives. But until then, I will fight alongside my comrades and will find the truth in time and either repeat them… or me and face oblivion.**

**Dinobot's flashback ceased in hearing Megatron's loud gloating over his brilliance. **

**Megatron: Hooray for me! For I am the greatest being to walk time and space! And soon, I shall have full control of everything and then everybody will see me for as I truly am in just a few more nanoseconds! In 5, 4, 3, 2, WHAT? **

**Optimus Primal braged in and raised with fists and guns at Megatron. Megatron jumped down from the control console and had a standoff/staring contest with Optimus for a few seconds snarling in his face. **

**Megatron: Oh well come on Optimus! Let's have it! One of your usual "Destiny and Honor speeches." **

**He said in a mocking tone. **

**Optimus Primal: Speech this Megatron! **

**Optimus punched Megatron punched him in the face and the two started to battle in front of Dinobot. Dinobot got a few more visions of Optimus remembering his speeches and attitude with his fellow Maximals including him. He got a vision of the time Optimus helped him fix his shot off leg and how to get off a radiem drainer (a robot mosquito) his neck. He also got back his memories of chatting eating dinner and playing board games and watching scary movies when they were not busy fighting Megatron Predacons. As he continued to get more flashes in his head, Optimus and Megatron started to fight dirty. Megatron started to gloat and mock Optimus by quoting more from The Covenant Of Primus. **

**Megatron: And there came a hero who said "Hurt Not The Earth Nor The Seas nor The Trees Nor The Very Fabric Of Time! But the hero would not prevail. **

**Optimus Primal: Finish the quote Megatron! Nor would he surrender! **

**The two fought harder ripping body parts off. But Optimus got shot in the back by Megatron and he fell to the floor in front of Dinobot. It was then Dinobot got one more flash of when he was heavily damaged from fighting Megatron one time and Optimus helped him repair/heal his wounds. Dinobot leaned down at his face and gave a good look in the eye. **

**Optimus Primal: What are you looking at? **

**Dinobot: I just want to ask you a quick question. When my original self defected to you side, hat was his real reason and how did he follow your customs? **

**Optimus got a gasp on his face and was about to answer when Megatron stomped on top of him and started crushing him under his feet. **

**Megatron: What are you doing Dinobot?! Get back to your duty imedianley! Deactivate The Tractor Beam and sync all power to main Fusion Cannon! Victory is nearly at hand. **

**Dinobot turned around and shut downed The Tractor Beam and started transferring the power to their Fusion Cannon. He was still conflicted over what to do and grew more distasted in working for his master. **

**Dinobot: This has gone too far! There is something more than what I have been told all this time and I will to find out! Megatron must be stopped! But how?**

**He looked down the monitor screens to see his old Maximal comrades all laying down helpless. Dinobot gained more visions of when he was with them and for the first time in his life felt emotional care for another being. **

**Dinobot: Look at how poor and defenseless they are. There is no fair sport in this. I have got to do something. He checked through the records of The Ark from scanning it and found a great piece of helpful evidence. The Ark had a small shuttlecraft installed that was never used during The Great War and was destroyed with The Ark itself when it was melted down into spare parts. Dinobot downloaded this data to the Maximal Emails. The Maximals all got up and started walking towards the shuttle's cwardenances. Dinobot turned around to see Megatron all excited yelling at the computer. **

**Megatron: COMPUTER! BRING THE FUSION CANNON ONLINE AND DIVERT ALL POWER TO IT NOW! **

**Dinobot: The Fusion Cannon is now at full power sir. **

**Megatron: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! NOW! WHY THEY ARE DEFENSELESS, DESTROY THEM! **

**Optimus Primal got up and stood in front of him. **

**Optimus Primal: Megatron No! You can not do this! You do not know how it will affect the timestream! It could destroy all of us including you and destroy all of existence! **

**Megatron: THEN LET IT BE OPTIMUS PRIMAL! FOR IF I CAN NOT CONTROL THIS UNIVERSE THAN NO ONE SHOULD! IT IS TIME! I AM ALPHA AND OMEGA AND I WILL DECIDE HOW THE UNIVERSE GOES! AND IT SHALL BE RULED UNDER ME OR NOT EXIST AT ALL! AND THAT OUTCOME WILL BE JUDGED NOW! DINOBOT! FIRE THE CANNON! **

**Dinobot looked back at the firing button and could not bring himself to push. There was a minute pause. **

**Megatron: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DESTROY THEM! END THIS! Dinobot took a ten second halt and cub consciously decided to stand up to Megatron. **

**Dinobot: NEGATIVE! **

**Megatron: WHAT? WHAT POSSIBLE REASON DO YOU HAVE TO DISOBEY ME! I AM YOUR MASTER! I AM YOUR CREATOR! **

**Dinobot looked back at the button and back at Optimus. The final visions and remeries all came back to him of his past life. An extra final vision came to him of when he was dying. **

**Cheetor: Come on guys. There must be something we can do for him. **

**Rhinox: I am sorry but he is way too far gone. Even for stasis lock. **

**He looks up to Optimus before he became Optimal.**

**Optimus Primal: Well fought my friend. You saved the valley. You saved all the lives of those who live here. And those who are still to come. **

**Dinobot: Then, there is nothing left to regret. **

**Rattrap sobbing: It's like I said. You are just a no goog blasted lage spout saren but, you always had your Spark in the right place. **

**Dinobot: Upwind of you for preference vermen.**

**Rattrap smiled.**

**Dinobot: Farewell my Maximal pals. All I ask from here is that you tell my tale to those who ask about me. Tell them it truly with all my ill deeds along with the good so that I may be judged accordingly. And the rest is…. Silence. **

**The Maximals stood up and saluted Dinobot's passing as they witness Dinobot's Spark leave his body and join The Matrix. **

**Optimus Primal: He lived a warrior and died a hero. Let his Spark join The Matrix the greatest of Cybertron. **

**After they all buried his body and left, Megatron was eavesdropping on the whole thing and went over to his dead body and extracted some DNA cells for safe keeping. **

**Megatron: These could come in handy someday. Yeeeeeeees.**

**Dinobot got an full restore of all his memories and grew the confidence to stand back up at Megatron. **

**Dinobot: AND I HAVE MY HONOR AND UNDERSTANDING! **

**Megatron: WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! **

**Dinobot: I HAVE FINALLY LEARNED WHY I DEFECTED FROM YOUR COMMAND! I WAS ONLY REBUILT TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR LITTLE PAWN TO FULFILL YOUR INSANE UNSTABLE MOTIVES! YOU USED ME AND ALL THOSE OTHERS WHO FOUGHT AND DIED FOR YOU! I WAS THE SMARTEST OF YOUR TROOPS TO REBELL AND JOIN THE MAXIMALS! FOR THEY MAY BE FLAWED! BUT, THEY ARE CARING SENTIENT LIFE FORMS MUCH LIKE YOU AND I ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER LIFEFORMS ACROSS OUR UNIVERSE! YOUR LEADERSHIP HAS BROUGHT CHAOS FOR BOTH OF OUR PEOPLE AND IS NOT THE WAY TO SETTLE ANY OF OUR SCORES! THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PHYCOPATH A DANGER TO YOURSELF AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU! YOU NEED TO STOP AND NOW! **

**Megatron: NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! I AM MEGATRON! I AM THE BEST THERE HAS EVER BEEN OR EVER WILL BE! YOU CAN NOT STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING MY GRAND DISSENSION! I AM YOUR GOD! NOW STEP ASIDE AND I AM GOING TO PRESS THAT BUTTON! **

**Dinobot: OVER MY DEAD BODY! **

**Megatron: THEN SO BE IT TRAITOR! **

**Dinobot and Megatron transformed into their Transmetal 2 beast modes and dueled it epicly clawing and slashing at each other ripping off chunks of robotic flesh. Dinobot stabbed Megatron in the chest and he in return breathed fire on him bruning Dinobot's skin. Dinobot realized in his upgraded form that he was more immune to Megatron's power. So, he got on Megatron's back and started choking him. **

**Megatron: GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT! Megatron grabbed Dinobot by the back with his tail and threw him across the room next to Optimus. **

**Megatron: ANY LAST WORDS! **

**Dinobot: I've got two. EAT SLAAAG! **

**Dinobot shot his laser eyes in Megatron's eyes and he started screaming in pain. **

**Megatron: MY EYES MY EYES! **

**He accidentally tripped over the wires and feel face flat onto the floor. Megatron turned back into robot mode and went over to the firing button. **

**Megatron: NICE TRY YOU FOOLS! BUT NOW, YOU WILL ALL OBSERVE AS I FULFILL MY DESTINY! **

**He turned around and was about to press the button when he looked up to see Rhinox in the shuttlecraft coming to blast through The Control Console. **

**Megatron: What?**

**Rhinox: This is for everything that ever was Megatron!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**As Megatron tries to get out of the way, Dinobot gets up still heavily damaged and grabs hold of Megatron.**

**Megatron: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

**Dinobot: If we go down Megatron, then we will go down together!**

**The Shuttle burst through and slams through the two Predacons. It flies through the ship bursting out through the back of the engine. As it files out, Megatron and Dinobot witness Optimus Primal flying out with the recovered Transwarp cell and The Nemesis starts to crash back into the ocean.**

**Megatron: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Dinobot: Your reign of terror has ended Megatron! You have lost. He saids holding his neck up to the front window of the Shuttle with Rhinox observing in a mix of shock a impress.**

**Megatron starts to grow a weep of sorrow combined with a rising level of inner anger he never felt before. He could not control it and all on his mind was he had been pulled of his grand victory he worked and sacrificed so much for. And the one he had to blame was this creation of his. As the rage increased unstable, his Dragon eyes turned from Yellow to Dark Red and all on his mind was kill.**

**Megatron: THAT DOES IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU!**

**Megatron fights to break free of Dinobot's grasp making him hold on to him tighter. Rhinox watching starts to get cornered. Megatron then bites Dinobot on the head and starts snapping it brutally making him timple back a little. It gives Megatron a chance to break free. He leaps on top of Dinobot and gives him a death glare.**

**Megatron: YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY GRAND DISSENSION!**

**Dinobot tried to fight back when Megatron grab host of him and started knocking him his head on the cockpit bashing some of his skin shell off. Dinobot hold onto Megatron's legs as he leap off bringing them both down off the Shuttle plummeting to the far ground. He twist to shoot his eyes at Megatron's wings making him unable to fly. The two fall in some woods and are both super damaged. Megatrons enraged as he gets up and starts breathing fire on the trees. As Dinobots about to get up, Megatron picks him up and swings him around onto the trees. He goes on to slam him up and down on the ground and stomp on his body. Dinobot can not get up and is helpless as Megatron intentionally inflicts a ton of agony. Megatron grabs hold of Dinobot's jaw and rips the lower jaw strait off along with an arm. Dinobot starts drooping his Energon as Megatron furthers by crushing him with his bare teeth and claws. He turns to robot mode and thoughts Dinobot through a boulder landing in front of some cowering early humans and Waspinator on a thrown.**

**Waspinator: Oh no! Dragon bot not happy!**

**Dinobot again attempts to get up but then is crushed up with a massive boulder thrown by Megatron. He slams more onto him and then goes on to pick them up to smash them onto Dinobot again. Megatron picks up Dinobot's carcass to see his Spark still beating.**

**Megatron: WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?**

**Dinobot opens his eyes and attempts to let out some words in his super weakened state.**

**Dinobot: Because I beat with the Spark of Rampage. A Spark made to be immortal and now his essence beats within me in this new body. And no matter how much you may try, you cannot end me.**

**Megatron: MAYBE! BUT NO ONE'S HERE TO SAVE YOU!**

**Optimus Primal: Guess again Megatron!**

**All the Maximals attack Megatron and he is too surprised and damaged to put up a good fight against 5 Maximals or retreat. Though he tried hard, he fell once Blackarachnia launched some of her knockout Venom on him. He falls to the ground defeated in front of all the proto humans and Waspinator.**

**Megatron: No. This is not how it is supposed my destiny suppose to end.**

**Optimus Primal: No. It's how it's meant to end.**

**Cheetor and Silverbolt come from behind and put on Megatron Stasis Cuffs while Blackarachnia webs up a cowering Waspinator and Rattrap goes to help Dinobot.**

**Rattrap: Chopperface. Is it you?**

**Dinobot: Well, Yes and No. I am living off of the Spark of Rampage but the DNA and memory files you installed of the original. I don't think I am exactly who you knew me as rodent.**

**Rattrap: That's good enough for me Lizard lips. Let's get you back for repairs.**

**Dinobot: Megatron?**

**Rattrap: He's done buddy. Now, just rest for a bit.**

**Rattrap covers Dinobot's optics and he goes under a brief inner subconscious meditation. He then woke up to see his inside a repair tube. He gets out to be greeted by Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarachnia, Rhinox, Silverbolt and a captured Waspinator.**

**Dinobot: Greetings and my appreciation Maximals. But you should know I am still not the exact bot you think I am.**

**Cheetor: Like that's the most important aspect of you. My man. You saved us all for the second time in a row! That takes true courage.**

**Rhinox: Besides, we were not going to lose another like you again. You deserve the will to live knowing what you have done for the universe.**

**Optimus Primal: Your quite the hero my friend. We hope you will consider joining back with our cause.**

**Dinobot: It will be my delight Maximals.**

**They come up and give a hug. Dinobot is a mix of grateful and uncomfortable. After there done, Silverbolt gives a remark for Dinobot.**

**Silverbolt: It was such and honor to fight alongside you in battle. **

**Dinobot: You may have not been the smartest of gangs I know. But, all your Sparks were always in the right place. **

**Silverbolt: Coming from you, that's a real honor buddy.**

**Dinobot: I also see that you two love birds have become inseparable while I was away.**

**Blackarachnia: Look, I know were in a lot of fights in the past. But, I just want to say your not too bad of a bot. You put up a good fight too.**

**Dinobot: I'm also glad to see how you have evolved from being a evil Predacon. You were always kinda sneaky and trichiurus. **

**Blackarachnia: If it wasn't for this sack of muscle over here, I would had probably perished a while ago. **

**Silverbolt: I shall forever be your champion my lady. **

**Blackarachnia: Hey. Don't get to cocky kid. I am still the brains here. **

**Dinobot: You packed a punch in battle a lot. I would say you are fully capable of defending yourself. You just fell in with the wrong crowd that's all. **

**Blackarachnia: I guess that's a pretty good way to put it. **

**Rattrap: So ehh lizard lips, what happened to Megatron's old goons. **

**Dinobot: I witnessed all their deaths. Rampage was destroyed by Depth Charge along with himself. **

**Optimus Primal: Yeah. I saw that. He was not the nicest bot but was still a Maximal and achieved his motive to kill Rampage. May his Spark rest in peace. **

**Cheetor: And the others? **

**Dinobot: He burned Tigerhawk alive along with Inferno and Quikstrike. There were no life signatures or any leftover pieces. I believe they are gone for good.**

**Rattrap: And what are we gonna do with Bug Eyes then?**

**Optimus Primal: I say we put him with Megatron. I'm sure he'll have a good time in torture prison.**

**Waspinator: Oh come on! Waspinator already gone through tons of torture! Please! Dragonbot not command Waspinator! Not anymore! Waspinator sick of being evil! Sick of being Predacon! And Waspinator especially sick of getting blown to scrap all the time! Waspinator assure Waspinator quits as of now!**

**Cheetor: What do you think bots? Should we give Bug Boy some amnesty?**

**They all think it over while Waspinator weeps in desperate pleading.**

**Waspinator: I beg of you!**

**They get shocked to see Waspinator for the first time ever spoke not in third person and could now tell he was truly in need of a break.**

**Optimus Primal: Okay Waspinator. Well consider talking with The Elders on lowering your punishment level okay buddy?**

**Waspinator signs in relief.**

**Waspinator: Ohhh. Waspinator thank Maximals. Waspinator sick of Dragonbot too. Dragonbot crazy. Waspinator saw how he slag Ant Bot and Two Head. Waspinator got help from fleshy bots. As much Waspinator happy to be still alive, Waspinator ready to go home. Even if it has to be prison.**

**Dinobot: We're all tired out former comrade.**

**Rattrap: I could use a good break at a good Cybertron resort.**

**Optimus Primal: This way Maximals. I've got something I would like to discuss elsewhere away from Waspinator.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator won't mind. Waspinator will go to stasis slumber. Promise.**

**They see Waspinator initiate stasis nap and start slumbering peacefully.**

**Silverbolt: Huh. Who knew Predacons slept so humbly.**

**Optimus Primal: Well, that's just Prime.**

**Dinobot realizes a huge important facture he did not think of yet.**

**Dinobot: Hold on Optimus Primal! What happened to Megatron?**

**Optimus Primal: After we took him back, Rhinox and I put the original Megatron's Spark back into its body we have decided to keep him alive so that we can take him back to prison to pay for his crimes. **

**Dinobot: Are you sure Optimus? Megatron is dangerous and could still cause trouble in the future. **

**Rhinox: Maybe. But we must make sure he pays for his crimes. **

**Dinobot: Alright. And as or me? I am considered a Predacon criminal back on Cybertron and I fear of what my fate will be..**

**Optimus lens over down to his level and starts patting him on the soldier.**

**Optimus Primal: We will not let anything happen to you Dinobot. You are one of us now and we will make sure you get the treatment you deserve. **

**Dinobot: I am most appreciative Optimus Primal. Thank you all of you. You all have shown me the way from becoming more than just a simple drone. I am within all your debt. **

**Rattrap: Don't worry Chopperface. We will find you a good place to live. Like for example, a good vacation resort for starters. Oh man I can just hear the ladies crying for me.**

**Optimus Primal: For once Rattrap, we agree on something. **

**Dinobot: But where are we going to stow Megatron? There is very little room in The Shuttle to fit all of us. **

**Optimus Primal: We strapped him on top of The Shuttle. He is not going anywhere. **

**Rhinox: I installed the Transwarp Drive Tarantulas made for the Nemesis onto The Shuttle so we will be able to get back to our present day.**

**Optimus Primal: And I studied from the whole history of The Great War to find out this Shuttle was never used and us taking will not affect anything. **

**Cheetor: Ultra gear Big Bot!**

**Blackarachnia: And Kind Of a convenience if you think about it.**

**Rattrap: Well hey. Can't complain about what benefits us.**

**Optimus Primal: Now pack up Maximals. We've got a one way ticket to Cybertron. The Maximals all packed up and got onto The Shuttlecraft. **

**Rhinox: Lift off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, and we have ignition! The Shuttlecraft blasted off and flew into space carrying all The Maximals. They all cheered Horay!**

**Optimus Primal: Great work Maximals. I just want to say in the Sparks of all our enemies, there will always be salvation. And in the darkest of our hours, there will always be a light. **

**Rattrap: Yeah. From some very unexpected sources. Like old Chopperface's clone over here. Who would had thunk it. **

**Dinobot: Yeah. I have grown excited to test out my inner Spark's capabilities since after our link with Rampage was severed, I have felt this great feeling of freedom. I would love to see what I can do back on Cybertron. **

**Rattrap: Oh Dinobutt! First thing we do when we get back, I am going to take you to this sweet bar where all the fembots walk around with their chest plates off if you know what I mean. Hoh yeah. **

**Cheetor eased dropped when he heard the word fembot. **

**Optimus Primal: There's lots of things we will all love to do with Dinobot. But, we have got to take care of Megatron the first minute we get back.**

**Rhinox: And then we will haft to get things straightened out with Dinobot here to prove he is not considered a criminal anymore.**

**Dinobot: I am not aware of how The Maximal system works. **

**Rattrap: You'll be lucky if they just press charges on your appearance. **

**Dinobot: And what about our Transmetal bodies? How will Cybertron react to our organic like tissue. **

**Optimus Primal: I don't know. We will just have to do our best. **

**Rhinox: The Transwarp Drive is ready to go Optimus. **

**Optimus Primal: Well that's just Prime. And one more thing fellow Maximals. Let us never forget all those other brave bots whose sacrifices safeguarded our past, present and future. **

**Rattrap: And you guys know what the best about all this is? We do not haft to put with anymore of Megatron's craziness ever again! **

**The Maximals heard from on top of the roof the sound of Megatron screaming no. **

**Cheetor: Ahhhh. Looks like little Megatron has woken up. **

**The Maximals all laughed as Megatron continued to scream out NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**They opened up a Transwarp portal and went through it to go home. The Portal took them into Transwarp Space where they were starting to reach their present day on Cybertron. **

**Rhinox: We will reach Cybertron in the 5 minutes. **

**Silverbolt: I wonder what Cybertron looks like. I was born on Earth along with my beloved. **

**Blackarachnia: From what I read up, it's full of as many bozos as anywhere else in the Universe. **

**Optimus Primal: Our race has most stanley gone through as much wars and heavy conflict as much as the other worlds. **

**Dinobot: Do you think there are still some Predacon gangs roaming around the streets of Cybertron like my gang was? **

**Optimus Primal: Maybe. I am more afraid of our own High Consoul at the moment. **

**Dinobot: Why? **

**Optimus Primal: Our Maximal Government is in some ways as corrupt as The Predacons is. There has been so much secret experiments and selling on the black market for the past several decades due to our strict policy of sharing personal knowledge to outside factions.**

**Dinobot: I guess Maximals can be as corrupted and devious as Predacons huh?**

**Optimus Primal: Unfortunately Yeah. **

**Rhinox: We will reach Cybertron in approximately 3 minutes.**

**Cheetor: Well I hope the security force is still hanging in there. Last I heard, they were tracking some major criminals. I think Tigatron was one of them actually. I used to be part of the fleet. It was so exciting.**

**Dinobot felt some high quilt in his Spark.**

**Dinobot: Ehhhhhh. About that, as I was with the Predacons escaping with The Disk, I finished a few off with my bear servoes. I grant you my most deep envy.**

**Cheetor: Well, I think you kinda made up for it decently enough.**

**Rattrap: Meh. Never was into the new very much. I was always more of a gambler in my day. I got into a lot of trouble with the authorities. I tried to get my reputation back up by getting a job. Optimus's exploration team was the only thing available for me at the time.**

**Dinobot: Not to say about me. I was just born and raised to be a soldier for my gang before Megatron's gang killed all of them and our leader and took me in only because I was trying to save my own skin.**

**Rattrap: So, you have anyone to go to Chopperlips? **

**Dinobot: Not really. All who I knew on Cybertron are offline.**

**There's a halt of silence.**

**Dinobot: Or I have not deeply betrayed.**

**Optimus Primal: Then we will be your partners until you can get back on your feet. **

**Dinobot: Thanks a bunch bots. It means a lot for me. **

**Rhinox: We have less than a minute left until we reach our home sweet home. **

**Optimus Primal: Hold on tight Maximals. We are just about there. **

**Rattrap: Ah man! I am so ready! The Maximals were just about to reach their sweet home. It is so sad. Because they were so close. With 40 seconds left, The Shuttle started to shake. **

**Rattrap: Hey! What's going on up there Boss Monkey! Are you having trouble steering? **

**Optimus Primal: No! Something is shaking the ship! **

**Dinobot: What could be causing this? **

**Rhinox: Maybe it is some kind of temporal wave disturbing our path. **

**The Shuttle started to shake even harder making them all start bouncing around out of their seats. Optimus Primal checks the monitor cameras. **

**Optimus Primal: Maximals! I have found out what's shaking our ship! It's not some kind of temporal anomaly or whatever! It's Megatron! He is trying to break free! **

**To The Maximals horror, Megatron broke free of his bonds and feel off the ship into a Transwarp whole. **

**Rattrap: Well, looks like that's the end of him. **

**It creates a big explosion. **

**Rattrap: AND US! The Shuttle starts shaking up. **

**They all started freaking out. **

**Maximals: What's happening!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maximals woke up to see they had reached their home planet Cybertron. **

**Cheetor: Hey guys! It looks like we made it out of Transwarp space! **

**Rattrap: And out of all places to be! It's Cybertron! We are finally home! **

**Dinobot: I believe a greeting is in order. **

**Optimus Primal: Yeah! Let's contact The Maximal High Console to tell them we have finally made it home. **

**Optimus radios The High Console. **

**Optimus Primal: Console! This is Optimus Primal leader of The Axalon! We have finally returned from our mission to defeat Megatron! He is no more and we wish for permission to land. **

**There was a large pause. **

**Optimus Primal: Optimus to High Console. Please respond. **

**Silverbolt: What's up? **

**Rhinox: There is no response. **

**Blackarachnia: Don't they usually contact incoming ships? Don't they detect us? **

**Optimus Primal: I don't know. Maybe there is some kind of interference with our communicators.**

**Dinobot: That's weird. Cybertron looks different from what I recall. **

**Rattrap: What do you mean lizard bud? **

**Dinobot: I mean it looks less bright. It a little darker. **

**Cheetor: Now that you mention it, that's very odd for a planet such as Cybertron to be quiet. It is normally full of loud noises and bright lights with high activity. **

**Rhinox: The Ship's scanners are not detecting any life signatures on the planet. **

**Optimus Primal: That's Impossible! Cybertron is one of the most populated planets in our galaxy! It's where all the big activity and history occurs! Rhinox! What point in time are we? **

**Rhinox: Our Transwarp Drive was fried when Megatron fell off and fell into that Transwarp whole. It must have interfered with our intended cuardenance. **

**Optimus Primal: Well that's just Prime. **

**Dinobot: What point in time could we be in? **

**Rhinox: Can't say. There has been no recorded point in time where Cybertron was fully abandoned. We could be in the future. Even further in the future than what was our present from how long we were gone. **

**Cheetor: Something seems wrong about this. **

**Optimus Primal: Yes. But if we are to find out anything, we must investigate. **

**Rattrap: I don't care! As long as we are on Cybertron, that's good enough for me.**

**Cheetor: Maybe we should wake up Waspinator in the back.**

**Rattrap: Eh I don't know. He could be as disturbed as we are.**

**Optimus Primal: Well, wake him up anyway. For this time being, we need as much witness we can get.**

**Blackarachnia awakens Waspinator.**

**Blackarachnia: Wake up ol bug bolts. We're home. Sordof.**

**Waspinator is freed from his bonds and is dizzy.**

**Waspinator: Ewww. What did Waspinator miss?**

**Dinobot turns to Optimus.**

**Dinobot: I forgot. back at The Ark, you said you wanted to talk in private away from Waspinator. What was that about?**

**Optimus Primal: Oh. That was merely over how I didn't know how he would react to hearing about what we would do with Megatron.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator assures, Waspinator does not care about Dragonbot. Where is Dragonbot?**

**Cheetor: Gone. Fell through time. Now there's no telling where he went.**

**Rattrap: He better not come bite us in the exhaust anytime soon.**

**The Maximals took their ship down and landed on what looked like a landing spot. They all got out and started looking around.**

**Rattrap: Hello! Anybody Here!**

**Dinobot: My goodness. The atmosphere feels off. It feels a little creepy. **

**Cheetor: Not to mention the sky is as dark as night. **

**Rhinox: I can't believe there are no civilians! This place is as quiet and dark as a grave! Something must had happened here that made everybody evacuate. **

**Optimus Primal: Yeah. But what? **

**Rhinox: Guess we will haft to find that out ourselves.**

**Waspinator: Ehhh. Waspinator for once wish Maximals were around.**

**Optimus Primal: Let's start looking around. Maybe we can find something. **

**Silverbolt: This is definitely not what I was thinking when I dreamt of Cybertron. I think I liked Earth better. **

**Rattrap: This is not right! What could had possibly made our whole home planet become completely abandoned!**

**Dinobot: That is what we should be afraid of. **

**The Maximals shout out a few more callouts. But there was no answer. They all walked around looking for answers for a few hours. They searched all around for any signs of life anywhere or any records or even standing landmarks of the Cybertron they remember but found nothing. And then, they came across the most horrible discovery. Silverbolt and Optimus flew in the sky to find a sort of factory. They looked inside to find millions of body parts of dead Maximals and Predacons!**

**Rattrap: By The Matrix! What by the pit could had done this! **

**Dinobot: Something or someone has wiped out our race! We must get back to the ship and get out of here now! **

**Optimus Primal: Hold on! We must continue our search for answers if we are ever to find any! **

**Cheetor: But is nothing left here for us Big Bot! We must save ourselves before we end up like them! **

**Optimus Primal: But we must gain some sort of understanding of what we are up against and must stay together! **

**Rattrap: Oh man! Our Transwarp cell has been fried and The Ship's batteries are dead which means we are stuck here with whatever did this! **

**Dinobot: Look! Look at the Spark holders. It doesn't look like they were extinguished. It looks more like they were removed. **

**Rhinox: Then that means who or what ever did this stool all of the Sparks. **

**Blackarachnia: My goodness! This is getting freaker at the minute! I'm going back to the ship! **

**Silverbolt: Don't worry my dear lovely lady! I shall protect you! **

**Blackarachnia: It's your overconfidence that could lead to your demise Bowser. Be careful of what you say. **

**Dinobot: We must escort them for their safety! **

**Optimus Primal: No! We haft to keep looking! **

**Dinobot: Are you insane! We haft to make sure we do not lose any of our leftover crew! It's too dangerous here and we can probably find answers elsewhere. **

**Optimus Primal: Rhinox? **

**Rhinox: Sorry Optimus. But I haft to go with Dinobot on this one. We are at a high chance of making trouble here. **

**Dinobot: Or anywhere for that matter. **

**Rattrap: What do you mean? **

**Dinobot: I have noticed some cameras are watching us. They see to be detecting our every move. **

**Cheetor: My God! I see them! There all around us! **

**Rhinox: What or who ever is watching us must be up to something. We better be careful. **

**Optimus Primal: Let's try to communicate. Maybe we can get through to them. **

**Dinobot: But we don't know if this thing even knows us! Look at what it did to our race! Do you really think whatever this thing is wants to talk! **

**Optimus Primal: It's not like we have a choice! We have no place left to go and it's always right to reason before action. **

**Dinobot: THEY ALREADY TOOK ACTION! WE MUST TAKE COVER AND HIDE! **

**Optimus Primal: THAT WILL ONLY TAUNT THEM TO ATTACK! THEY HAVEN'T ATTACKED US YET! WE MUST TALK! **

**Optimus went over to the camera and started speaking to it.**

**Optimus Primal: Hello there sir! I am Optimus Primal. I am a Maximal with a squad team who have made it home. I ask for some answers for why you have done this and can we talk? **

**Far away, a mysterious figure was watching through the cameras at Optimus Primal. **

**?: Ahhhh. Old Optimus. Always letting his guard down at the worst of times. You always lacked the machine like clarity to do what is logical and necessary to triumph over your opponents. And now, your reasoning and character flaws shall mark the end of your existence. Goodbye Maximals. Of all The Sparks I have abducted, your Sparks will be the sweetest. Yeeeeeeees. **

**Back at the factory, Optimus Primal gave up. **

**Optimus Primal: I think your right Dinobot. We should get out of here. **

**Dinobot: There are probably answers out there. But, we haft to use our experience and whits to avoid anymore catulaties. **

**Optimus Primal: Yeah. Let's go Maximals. **

**Rattrap: Ehhh. I don't think we have anywhere else to go. Look! All the lights shined on them. **

**They were revealed to be Robotic Drones. **

**Rattrap: RUN! They ran around. **

**Optimus Primal: Everybody! Split up! Rattrap and Rhinox! Help Silverbolt and Blackarachnia! Dinobot and Cheetor come with me! We'll divert their attention in the air! **

**Rattrap: Aw Man! They're all around us! **

**Cheetor: There must be thousands! **

**Dinobot: Do you really think splitting up was the best idea!? **

**Optimus Primal: Look! We are stuck in a very tough situation! It's not our faults for not expecting something like this to happen to our home planet and our people! We tried reasoning and investigating! But, it seems we haft to run and survive! **

**Dinobot: But that is what I was suggesting earlier! Listen Optimus! You Maximals may believe in reasoning and understanding before fighting! But, many other races can take that as their advantage! And this is a good example! Letting your guard down is incredibly dangerous and risky when dealing with something clearly unfriendly! And we do not even know where we are going! **

**Optimus Primal: We'll meet up with our other Maximals later! But right now we just have to keep moving! **

**Cheetor: Look up Big Bot! There's Aero Drones! **

**Optimus Primal: We're going down! **

**Rattrap: Not a good idea Monkey boy! There's Tank Drones waiting down there shooting a us! **

**Optimus Primal: Then we will.. um.. uhh. **

**Cheetor: Will what? **

**Dinobot: I see an entrance down to my left! If we are fast enough, we ca… **

**Optimus Primal: NO! It's too risky! We just haft to get past the Aro Drones! **

**A Jet Drone shot Optimus Primal's Jet engines and they fell to the ground. **

**Cheetor: Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way! **

**The Maximals tried to use their guns on the Drones to no damage. The Drones fired back at The Maximals with four cans of green gass. It fell right next to them and each blew up in their faces. The Maximals started to freak out. **

**Optimus Primal: AAAHHHHHHHH! What is happening to us! **

**Cheetor: These blast! Their devolving us! AAAHHHH! **

**They each devolve from their Transmetal 2 bodies into their original bodies. **

**Dinobot: What happened!? Why are we in our first bodies? **

**Rattrap: That gass must had broken down our upgrade tissues! Rattrap Maximize! **

**Dinobot: Dinobot Maximize! They tried Maximizing only to glitch out and stay in their beast modes. **

**Cheetor: That gass must had stiffened our circuits as well. **

**Dinobot: Well that's just Prime! Now we can't even fly or Transform or even combat anymore! **

**Optimus Primal: I guess our only option left is to go into that little entrance. **

**Cheetor: But what if it is another trap! **

**Rattrap: Meh! Like we even have an option anymore. **

**Dinobot: We must find the others first! We need to help them out before they get captured! **

**Optimus Primal: They are probably already dead Dinobot! I can't lose anymore of you! **

**Dinobot: If we are to go out then we shall go out fighting at least! I am still a warrior! To fight till the end! We must at least try! **

**Optimus Primal: Alright. I am taking Cheetor and Rattrap over here while you go try to help the others out! Well hold the Drones off as long as we can to give you time to catch up with us! Good luck buddy! **

**Dinobot went off to look for Silverbolt, Rhinox and Blackarachnia. But he only found Blackarachnia in her original body. **

**Dinobot: Blackarachnia! Are you endured? And where is Rhinox and Silverbolt? **

**Blackarachnia: My legs have been shot and Rhinox along with my dear Silverbolt were paralyzed by this weird green gass. But it made me deform back into my first body transformerless. They were taken away and told me to run. It was horrible! We haft to go after them. **

**Dinobot: We will but for now, we haft to get out of this battlefield. Here I'll carry you! **

**Dinobot picked up Blackarachnia and ran off away from the Drones and met up back with the others and they went down the tunnel and then fell. **

**All Maximals: AAAAHHHHHH! **

**They landed on the ground injured after 2 minutes of falling. **

**Cheetor: Eeehhh. What happened? **

**Rattrap: Looks like we fell into this weird underground base. **

**Optimus Primal: It must had been abandoned with this acakalypse. **

**Blackarachnia: Hey! Maybe there are survivors down here. There's a chance that the whole population evacuated down here. **

**Dinobot: The only way to know is to investigate. **

**Cheetor: I hope we can defunk this transforming glitch soon. I fear that if we don't get out of our beast modes soon, our operating systems are going to shut down perminutley. **

**Rattrap: So your saying that if those robotanks don't get us then this infection will! Man! I just love having options. **

**Dinobot: Then we better start looking around now! It's a good thing we can still use our beast modes to sniff out senses. We should stay together. There's no telling what will come next. **

**Blackarachnia: But what's the point if we're all gonna die? **

**Rattrap: Hey! That's my line! **

**Dinobot: We must not give up hope just yet. We are still functional and still have a chance. The Maximals looked around for a few hours getting really tired. All they were able to find was some destroyed parts of Cybertronian structures of their old civilization. **

**Cheetor: Man. We looked everywhere. There is nothing left. It's hopeless. We're just going to rot here peacefully. **

**Rattrap: We had a good run guys. But it's time to accept the fact our passing is at hand. While I did always say we were all going to die, I did not know it would be like this. **

**Optimus Primal: Looks you're finally making sense old comrade. I am so sorry Blackarachnia. You were not meant to see our home planet this way. **

**Blackarachnia: There's nothing we could had done. At least we got rid of Megatron right? Cheetor: Yeah. But there is some other super villian up there who I presume took over as we were gone. **

**Dinobot: Like Blackarachnia said Cheetor. There was nothing we could had done. I just want to say it was an honor to fight amused you all. The Beast Wars may had been a rough ride. But in the end, we did survive. We made it this far. It would be wise to die proud instead of misery. **

**Optimus Primal: That was a little poetic and understandable Dinobot. If we go down then we go down together. And I can't think of a better gang of bots I would rather be with. **

**They all started to drift off to die sleeping when Rattrap saw a shadowy figure watching them. **

**Rattrap: Hey. What's that? They all looked up to see a bat. **

**Cheetor: A Bat on Cybertron! Where did it come from? **

**Blackarachnia: But that's impossible! How can it live down here? **

**Rattrap: Meh even with wings, a rat is still a rat and were survivors. The bat flew away. **

**Dinobot: Come on! Let's go catch up with it! Maybe it can lead us somewhere or give us answers! They chased the Bat through a tunnel and catches it after a while of running. Cheetor was holding it down. **

**Cheetor: Poor thing. Who knew there were any animals left on Cybertron. **

**Dinobot: Who knew there were any animals on Cybertron to begin with. There was no recorded time in Cybertronian history. **

**Optimus Primal: This again could had been something left over from when we were gone. **

**Blackarachnia: Do you think there is a connection between finding animals on Cybertron and the Drones upstairs? **

**Dinobot: Yeah. Something is very fishy about all this. Those Drones that attacked were most definitely made of Cybertronian tech and mechanics. But this Bat looks exactly like the recorded Earth Bats. **

**Rattrap: Man this is getting weirder and weirder. And what are we going to do about this Bat? **

**Optimus Primal: Let's take a look at the Bat and see what it has. **

**Optimus leaned down at the Bat and felt it's damaged wing when the Bat spoke back at him. **

**Bat: Get your stinking paws off you damn dirty Ape! **

**Dinobot: Whoa! The Bat can talk! **

**Blackarachnia: Wait! Are you a Cybertronian? **

**Bat: No! I am a figment of your imaginations. Of course I am Cybertronian! How could you guys not tell? **

**Dinobot: Your appearance did not give the impression you were. **

**Bat: Whatever. Who are you guys and where did you come from? There was a 10 second pause. **

**Optimus Primal: It's a long story. **

**Bat: Yeah! Well I have got better things to do then to sit around waiting to get dusted. See you guys later. **

**Dinobot: Wait! Hold on! Are there any others and how did you gain beast modes? **

**Bat: Why should answer your questions? I don't even know you guys! Your no concern to me. **

**Rattrap: Geesh! Your quite a grump! Which faction are you? **

**Bat: I was a Maximal of course! Duh! Man you guys are so dumb! The Predacons all died out during the Energon war for Cybertron remember! **

**Dinobot: Oah. Okay. Dinobot felt a little displeased to learn his own kind had all been wiped out. **

**Rattrap: Sorry kid. You intend to be a little out of the lupe when you are on a distant planet fighting for survival against Megatron. **

**Bat: Megatron? That renegade went missing 5 years ago and the probes never found them. We all presumed you guys were a lost cause and better left lost. **

**Optimus Primal: You mean our High Consoul decided to leave us! **

**Bat: Yeah. **

**Cheetor: But none of this ensures our real questions! **

**Bat: And what would I gain by telling you bozos what happened on the surface! **

**Blackarachnia: We could help or at least be at peace! Just please tell us. **

**Bat: Fine! But only because you asked nicely! Nobody saw it coming. It all started with a great big explosion of radioactive gas spreading over the whole planet! The sky became green and then dark blue. Everyone was infected. Many deactivated. But most just disappeared. And then, The Drones came! There was just a few at first. Then Hundreds, Thousands, Millions, Billions and then Trillions! They hunted down all of us who were left. All friends and family were taken away. I was able to escape and fled underground deeper and deeper until I fell into this pit and went offline. I reactivated looking like this. Don't ask me how or why. But it has been how I have been able to survive these past few months since the apocalypse began. **

**Dinobot: There are seriously no others left. **

**Bat: Not that I know of. Now it is your turn. Tell me were you guys have been during all of this and how you were able to survive. **

**Dinobot: Well, it all started out with… **

**After an hour of explaining, The Bat was all caught up. **

**Bat: Man. Sounds like a crazy adventure. If I were you guys, I would had stayed on that planet considering what happened here. **

**Optimus Primal: To be fair, we didn't know what to expect. **

**Bat: You know what, let me take you guys back to my place. I feel kinda bad for giving you guys trouble. Follow me. **

**The Maximals followed the Bat into his little bunker to find an organic tree! **

**Dinobot: By the Matrix! An organic tree on Cybertron! The Bat grabbed from the tree a unique form of fruit. **

**Bat: This will make you guys better. It was able to stabilize the virus effects. It still kept me unable to transform. But it's better than nothing. **

**The Maximals all took a bite out of the fruit on the tree. It had an amazing taste. It was like a blend of meat and plant with some juice. **

**Optimus Primal: Man. This fruit is amazing. How can something be such a great blend of two polar opposites as one? It's like the perfect balance. **

**Cheetor: This doesn't seem right guys. We Cybertronians don't eat food. We power up on Energon. **

**Dinobot: Maybe. But this tree proves that there is more to our situation than we comprehended. It's obvious that while we were gone fighting in the Beast Wars, something grand and devastating happened to our home planet. This Fruit is healing our inner robotic circuits as well ans powering our living organic tissue. This could be a key to our aspiration. We must embrace what is unfamiliar if we are to evolve from here. I believe there is still hope for us yet. **

**Rattrap: Since when have you been a dactylic thinker Chopperbutt? **

**Dinobot: Since I opened my eyes to the meaning of our existence as resident beings of this Grand Design we thrive on. Those two Golden Disks revealed the keys to mastering time and space and stuff beyond our apperception. I learned that all things play apart in a grand tale for those who participate. We each carve out our own desires. It's a matter of how you go along with yours and how it affects those around you. The reason I chose to stay working for you Maximals was because I believed that achieving each of our goals together would make a greater accomplishment for all of us. Your care for me Vermen lead to your endurance to help me regain those memory files of who I was created from. I am forever in appreciation and that risky move lead to our grand victory over Megatron. The only that is stronger than fear is hope. The strongest of us do not hold in their endurance. The strongest our those who embrace it and those who can work around or untie with eachothers. We will find a way Maximals. And we can stop whatever has taken over our rifle home. We haft to keep moving on. But for now, let us feast on this great grain of substance. **

**Bat: Woah dude! That was deep. **

**Blackarachnia: Geesh Raptor boy. Your seem more deserving of leadership than any of us. **

**Optimus Primal: Yeah. My team was nothing more than your typical Space Exploration team sent out to find new space and civilizations. It seems we have found a lot of great excitation just on Earth alone. Just imagine what else is out there. **

**Blackarachnia: And to think all I believed in was power and domination. What did I see in that sack of muscles Silverbolt. **

**Dinobot: He may had not been that bright Blackarachnia. But his Spark was in the right place and was just as special for us as any. **

**Cheetor: I think we should start looking around some more. Find more clues. **

**Rattrap: Yeah sure. I could use some actual investigating. I always liked to watch those old crime shows. They always made you wonder who the killer was. **

**Cheetor: Let's roll out! Or march out or move out or whatever Rollout. **

**Bat: Can I come? **

**Optimus Primal: Sure why not? What's your name by the way? **

**Bat: The name is Nightscream. **

**The Maximals including Nightscream went out to look around for more interesting discoveries. Nightscream was able to help the others with navigating through all the caves and alleyways. **

**Rattrap: Man we have looked everywhere and there is nothing more but just some more leftover architecture of our lost civilization. **

**Dinobot: Are there any other places you know about Nighscream? **

**Nightscream: To be honest, there is one other path we haven't checked. But, I wouldn't recommend it. It's dark and impossible to find your way around. It took me weeks to find my way out. **

**Dinobot: Well we have to try our best. Well all haft to stay together and find a light of sorts to navigate us around. **

**Nightscream: We can install my super sight sensors I use sometimes to find new ground. **

**Dinobot: Great. But how can we install them with our organic tissue covering up our robotic insides? Nightscream: It's easy. These are the latest models that can sense your install plugs and wirelessly connect. They have a magnetic pull. Dinobot: Sounds Prime. The Maximals all put them on and went into the dark tunnel and searched around in there for hours. **

**Rattrap: I'm getting tired. We should go back soon. **

**Dinobot: No. I sense something. Something unique. Something I have never sensed before. **

**Optimus Primal: How? **

**Dinobot: I feel as if I am close to my relatives. I can sense their smell coming from the other sides of these walls. Something's calling me mentally. **

**Rattrap: That's it. He's gone hippie. **

**Dinobot: I'm serious Vermen. I can feel it and am trying to embrace it as hard as I can. I just need to break down these walls. **

**He tried punching through the wall. **

**Cheetor: Are you mad? Your could cause a cave in! Stop! **

**Blackarachnia: Considering all of what's happened to us so far, I expect anything from him. **

**Dinobot continued punching at the wall and through a rock at it making a crack revealing a bright light. **

**Maximals: WOAH! **

**Dinobot amazed digged through the crack exposing more light. The light mad all the wall exposed as a hologram and the light revealed itself to be and agent mythical relic of Cybertron's past. **

**Dinobot: This can't be! I thought it was only just a legend!**

**Nightscream: What? What is it? **

**Dinobot: Something I thought I would never see in my existence or even knew was real! Maximals! This is The ORACLE! **

**All Maximals: That What? **

**Dinobot: Haven't you guys read your history? The Oracle was the main computer generator that was created by our creatures to preserve our civilization! It was our guider and our giver for millions of years. When some of our race rebelled and seeked to harness its power for their own ambitions, it lead to the first Great War and sparked the creation of the Evil power hungry gladiators known as the Destrons who would later become the Decepticons. The Oracle was lost never to be found. I can't believe it would be saluted down here under our sensors watching us all this time. This must have all our answers and what has attracted us down here! This can help us navigate us to our answers! It can help us! This is more Prime! This is beyond our level of understanding. **

**Rattrap: So, what do we do? **

**Dinobot: We must bow down and pledge our allegiance to it if it is to assist us in our objective. Everybody get down. **

**They all bowed down and pledged their allegiance. The Oracle responded. **

**Oracle: My children. You have proved yourselves worthy of guidance. At long last. Our planet's salvation is at hand. Come Great Dinobot. We have much to discuss on your coming guidance to help you journey on your great path. **

**Dinobot: I have a path? **

**Oracle: Yes. Let us embrace you with our gifts. **

**Dinobot: Anything for our forebearer. **

**Oracle: Initiating download sequence. **

**Dinobot was filled with data and broke through their realm going beyond that of what is known. **

**Dinobot: WOAH! Where am I? **

**Oracle: You are now interfacing with The Matrix. The Allspark that links everyone and everything that ever, is or will live. **

**Dinobot: Really!? Does that mean? **

**Oracle: Yes. Here he is. Your counterpart. The Original Dinobot. **

**Dinobot: By the code of Primus! It is you! My life's sack. You are. **

**Original Dinobot: Yes my heir. It is me. The one who saved the human village. The one who fought alongside The Maximals and with Megatron and his crew when they stole The Golden Disk. The one who lived by my code of honor and embraced my own destiny. I am the first Dinobot. **

**Dinobot: Then who am I? **

**Original Dinobot: Your like a offspring or younger brother kindof. Nonetheless, you are still a special sentient being just as much as all of us. We all play our roles in the grand scheme. And I am here with you to guide you on your epic coming quest. You are being tasked to lead these survivors to save our home planet from this vicious villain and his army. **

**Dinobot: Who is this observed mad man who would kill and replace everything as we know it? **

**Original Dinobot: That is for you to find out and you will in time. But for now, you must be upgraded if you are to stand a chance against those Drones. The great transformation awaits you all. Prepare to be reformatted. **

**Dinobot started to glow and started morphing into something greater. **

**Original Dinobot: Just remember this. The seeds of your futures will lie buried in your pasts. And to unleash the warrior within you, you must tame the beast within. Seek the balance my brother. Transform your destiny. Transform and transcend-cend-cend-cend. **

**Dinobot woke up next to his fellow Maximals to see had had changed in his appearance. He had become fully infuzed with his organic tissue with his techno innards. He was like a Techorganic. His colors have become a high glowy blue and light black. He felt as if he has become complete inside and felt more fresh in his body and inner mind. The Maximals were in shock. **

**Cheetor: WOAH Dino Buddy! What happened to you?! **

**Dinobot: I have become whole and embraced with my organic flesh and it has made me stronger and healthier. I feel ready for combat. If you guys are to fight together and if we are to take back our planet from this menounos, you must allow this Oracle to reformat you. **

**Cheetor: Count me in! This looks so slick! **

**Optimus Primal: Fascinating! A blend between an organic and technological. This could a great turning point for us. **

**Blackarachnia: Hmmm. I like the colors. It's got some nice features. **

**Rattrap: Meh. I could use a new body. I hope I get my old wheels back. **

**Nightscream: So cool! I can't wait to have a robot mode once again! The Maximals all lined up to be upgraded. They all admired their new technorganic bodies. **

**Cheetor: Sweet! I feel so flexible and strong! Rattrap: Man! The detail is so exquisite! I feel robot and rat! I like it! **

**Blackarachnia: Very very nice. I am so slick and battle ready. **

**Nightscream: Nice Upgrade! My sight and hearing are so vibrant now! **

**Optimus Primal: With these bodies, we can make history for Cybertron and possibly some of our Universe. This is most extraordinary. I hope we will be able to revolutionize Cybertron for the greatest of its good and save all those who thrive. **

**Dinobot: If we keep our minds embraced with our bodies, we will be able to fight for our believes and endurances. Now, let us Maximize! Maximals: Maximals Maximize! **

**They stand there and realize they can not transform. **

**Nightscream: Uhhh. Why haven't we changed. **

**Optimus Primal: I don't know. These new forms must use some other form of engineering we are yet to master. **

**Blackarachnia: You mean we have to start from scratch now?! **

**Cheetor: I guess so. But I believed we can pull through. **

**Rattrap: Well since Chopperface here knows so much, let's see what he has to say. **

**Dinobot: I have a feeling it might shaft to do with what my Original counterpart told me that the seeds for our future will lie buried in our past. **

**Cheetor: And what's that supposed to mean? **

**Optimus Primal: I think Dinobot is going somewhere south this. According to our oldest legends, the very first transformers had to slowly learn how to considerate their forms. It took discipline and purity of Spark over several years. The Maximals all a sudden spot heads of lights and hear the sound of motorcycles heading their way. **

**Rattrap: Ehh. I hate to spoil on our parade guys. But it looks we ain't got years! **

**The motorcycle drones start firing at them in full force.**

**The Maximals start retreating scattering around hoping to through the Vehicons off their trail. They start learning their new moves and abilities fighting them off. Nightscream uses his high pitch screams and soundwaves to mess up their hearing circuits. Cheetor uses his super speed and reflexes to twist drones in half. Optimus Primal uses his upper strength to pound them into flat metal. Rattrap uses his razor teeth and twistable tail to chew them up into micro bits. Blackarachnia uses her venom but and sticky cyberweb to crush and drain them of their power substance. And finally, Dinobot uses his impaling sharp claw and teeth to RIP them all up from the inside and draining them of their fluids. As the battle goes on, they grow stronger and Dinobot in the heep of battle starts to feel his Primal essence become one with him. He began remembering what his original counterpart told him about mastering the beast within and starts fuzing all the techno and organic matter around each other to morph into his robot mode. **

**Dinobot: I… Am… Transformed.**

**With a brawn of big muscle and wielding out Two katana swords, he quickly stand forth the Vehicons with true determination.**

**Dinobot: Who wants some?**

**The drones attack him with zero damage. Dinobot strikes them all slicing them all to oblivion. All the other Maximals watch in amazement. The drones start retreating and Dinobot changes back to his beast mode.**

**Cheetor: Awesome transformation buddy.**

**Nightscream: What's your secret.**

**There is a small dramatic pause.**

**Dinobot: I… understand.**

**Blackarachnia: Great. That makes one of us.**

**Rattrap: Do you think you can teach us?**

**Dinobot: Well if I were to, we will haft to find a safe place to practice. Optimus?**

**Optimus Primal: I think you should lead the way. You have so far been our biggest help and was obviously chosen by The Oracle to master it. Plus, you are a pretty good learner now. So, how about you take temporary command? Maximals?**

**He turns over to the others awaiting their responses.**

**Blackarachnia: Well he is pretty tough and for the first time helped me out. So, sure.**

**Cheetor: As much as I am forever aligned with Big Bot, you are the one who saved us recently and originally. So go ahead buddy.**

**Nightscream: I have only known you guys for a little while now. But you Dinodude have shown to me you are a really good fighter and I would not want to pick a fight with you. You are indeed a true Pred. And having a Pred as a alliey has been pretty handy. Plus I would love to see what my new robot mode looks like.**

**Dinobot starting to grow a smile of appreciation turns his glance to Rattrap. He was holding a spectacle expression.**

**Dinobot: I understand rodent. We both know how you feel about us Preds wanting to be leader.**

**Rattrap: Weeeell, that was the old me. And it seems all Maximals and Preds are now long gone. Plus, I owe my life to you way too many times than I ever want to admit. So, I'll try my best to except your cooperation requests.**

**Dinobot: So will I for you vermen. I am most honored by all of you. I say we go back to Nightscream's tree.**

**They all march behind Dinobot retracing their steps back to where they bumped into Nightscream.**

**Without awareness, they were being watched over by a monitor camera with a dark figure watching over them.**

**?: So, those Maximals have survived my virus infection and have somehow obtained new upgrades. I must get down to the bottom of this.**

**It turns over.**

**?: Status report diagnostic drone.**

**Diagnostic Drone: Our recovered research have confirmed they have evolved into technorganic beings. They somehow possess the ability to stand a good fight even without any weapon,**

**?: But why did my virus work on all the others and not them?**

**Diagnostic Drone: They possessed enhancing body upgrades from their experience in the Beast Wars as you call it. Your virus only deformed them to their original obtained bodies and rendered untransformable. The Silverbolt and Rhinox appear to not had obtained any form of upgrade. Which is why they fell to viruses formula as the standard.**

**?: Well then, we must investigate this further and bring them out into the open. I will personally speak to the leader personally. Yeeees. Drill Drones, be ready for an sneak attack on my signal. Oh Dinobot. We are going to have such the reunion for you. Yeeeees.**

**A few hours go by and in Nightscream's private home, Dinobot is helping the Maximals exorcise their transformations.**

**Dinobot: Remember my friends to free your minds. Let go of old thinking. These new bodies are the future of Cybertron and it is our responsibility to make it come to fruition.**

**Rattrap: Oh for spark's sake Dinoboy. Can you just give us the command codes so we transform already.**

**Nightscream: What? You guys still used that old system? That came out of date way before you guys went missing. We all upgraded to more efficient forms of transformation as a natural instinct.**

**Cheetor: Well we were a little occupied with our deep space exploration.**

**Optimus Primal: Hmmm. Interesting. But I don't believe it is that easy anymore Maximals. I think Dinobot is saying these new bodies are our next stages of evolution and we must adapt to it if we are to make any further progress.**

**Dinobot: Prasisley Optimus. Command Codes and onboarding computers are from here on out things of the past.**

**Blackarachnia: So what are we? Robots or animals?**

**Dinobot: I think it is more like something in between. Like as if our organic and technological body matter have crossbreed together now as something other.**

**Rattrap: Well that sure cleared it all up.**

**Cheetor: I don't know. It makes good sense to me.**

**Blackarachnia: It could have something to do with the fact we obtained the organic matter from the Beast Wars. It has infuzed into us like it's now a true part of us.**

**Nightscream: But that does not explain why I got a beast form and where this tree came from.**

**Optimus Primal: I think we must focus on our main current goal to Master the transformation for now. Okay bots?**

**Dinobot: Thanks again Optimus. Now Maximals, I have learned in the battle that the main fact key is for all you to find how to master the balance within yourselves and let your beast become one with your minds. Then and only then can you truly say… I am transformed.**

**Dinobot morphs into his robot mode as a demonstration.**

**Dinobot: Go ahead my comrades. Try it. Give it your best shot.**

**Optimus is the first to master it.**

**Optimus Primal: I am not normally one for show off. But this new body is pretty amazing.**

**Cheetor is the second.**

**Cheetor: Whoah! Check this out! And I thought I had Slick cat moves before.**

**Blackarachnia is the third.**

**Blackarachnia: Nice. I like the nails.**

**Nightscream is the fourth.**

**Nightscream: Awsome! It's like I am a new bot altogether.**

**Cheetor: It seems in a way, we all are.**

**Everyone turns their attention to Rattrap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinobot: Are you okay vermen? Are you having any trouble?**

**Rattrap: Deh heh. I am trying Chopper Bud. But I don't feel anything.**

**Dinobot: Look. If you need any help, I am here.**

**Rattrap: Pardon me asking. I have never heard any remark like that from you ever before. Aren't you supposed to be Predacon to the bone gear? That's not the Jurassic Gruff Bell I knew.**

**Dinobot: Under past conditions, I would give some sort of aggressive remark insulting your inferiority. But after being deceased and oppressed by my worst enemy, I have kinda lost my Predacon nature. I have come to understand you Maximals are my best allies and I feel I must return the favor. Especially to you for giving me a worthy pain in my toleration processor.**

**Rattrap: Eeh. I am feeling both touched and disgusted all at once.**

**Dinobot: Oh Okay cheesesucker! Get your sorry fat circuits working or I will serve you as a special I call expendable souffle! Is that better?**

**Rattrap: Heah. That's my ol Raptor buddy. Okay okay. I aam transformed.**

**Nothing happens.**

**Rattrap: Ahhh slag. You know, all your insulting remarks are starting to get the better of me.**

**Optimus Primal: Don't give up Rattrap. We know you can do it.**

**Cheetor: Think about the others. How you can become known as one of the heroes who saved Cybertron.**

**Blackarachnia: There will be a lot of fembot fans.**

**Rattrap starts to get courage and tries yet again.**

**Dinobot: Yes. Good Rattrap. Your almost there. You just need to**

**All a sudden, a swarm of Vehicon Drill Drones ambush them and destroy the tree.**

**Nightscream: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cheetor: That's it! I say we need to take this to whoever is controlling these tin bots personally!**

**Blackarachnia: For once I agree with you kid!**

**Nightscream (enraged): YEAH! AND RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS!**

**Optimus Primal: Since it seems we have nowhere else to go, LET'S DO IT!**

**They turn their attention to Dinobot.**

**Blackarachnia: What do say fearless leader?**

**Dinobot thinks for a bit.**

**Dinobot: Agreed. I have been wanting to meet this mastermind myself.**

**The Maximals leave the tunnel while battling off al the drones and seal them in a cave in. They then go to the surface fully armed and ready.**

**Rattrap: You guys do realize we are completely exposed out here right?**

**Optimus Primal: Well I think it is time we show them what real warriors are made out of!**

**Dinobot: That's the spirit Maximals. We will are going fight for the sake of Cybertron!**

**All Maximals (minus Dinobot and Rattrap): Scrap Yeah!**

**A new unlimited fleet of Vehicons surround them and open fire.**

**Blackarachnia: Looks like their asking for some more!**

**Cheetor: Then let's give it to them!**

**The Maximals (minus Rattrap) battle bravely destroying as many Drones they can. During the heep the fight, they start wondering where they should go from here.**

**Dinobot: I am open to suggestions guys.**

**Optimus Primal: I got it! The Consoul Cidadell. That's where the Maximal Elders lead Cybertron! I bet it is still standing and we may find some answers there!**

**Dinobot: Wise idea. Let's go! But you lead the way this time Optimus.**

**Optimus Primal: On it buddy! Everyone! This way!**

**The Maximals battle their through across the city to The Citadel. Once they arrive, they initiate a plan. All the while, the dark figure watches over here.**

**?: Ahhhh. All is going according to plan. I shall allow them to enter. But keep it convincing that they must.**

**Back outside, the Maximals stand forth at the door entrance.**

**Dinobot: Listen up! Optimus and I will find a way inside while the rest of you keep the Vehicons occupied.**

**Cheetor: You got it!**

**Dinobot and Primal burst down the door and make their way through inside to have a word with the dark force. The Vehicons prove to be less and less of a threat. After some more battling, the two of them finally make it to the center hall where the Maximal Elders formerly stood in meeting order.**

**Dinobot: Whoever we are facing is showing to have a taste in saving minimal reconstruction.**

**Optimus Primal: Yes. I just wonder when whoever did this is going to show himself to us.**

**Suddenly, a light emerges from above them and the dark figure approaches them.**

**?: Oh. I have most indeed looked forward to seeing you bots again. Greetings Optimus and Dinobot. Welcome to my control room.**

**Dinobot: NO! IT CAN'T BE!**

**Optimus Primal: IT'S… MEGATRON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CYBERTRON!**

**Megatron: Oh don't worry Maximals. All will be explained soon. But first, I demand that you all bound before your new lord and master.**

**Dinobot: NEVER! GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON WE SHOULD NOT SLAG YOU THIS VERY INSTANT!**

**Megatron: Ahh. I see you are still as unatableley persistent as always Dinobot. I can tell you two are really determined to find your answers. Yeeees. But I believe you are not in the most beneficial position to demand so. Noooo. But rest assured, I shall catch you all up to date before I finish you. I have been eager to share my thrilling tale to someone just like I did to Rhinox and Silverbolt before I put them out of their misery. **

**Optimus and Dinobot grow radged expressions at Megatron.**

**Megatron: Now, where should we start?**

**Optimus Primal: How about when we were last together.**

**Megatron: Ahhh yes. At the end of the Beast Wars when you all defeated me and strapped me to the back bumper of that little Autobot shuttlecraft and began transwarp to take us all back home. Yeees. I remember it like it was yesterday. You see, when I freed myself of your bonds, I did not necessarily perish like you think I would. Noooo. I merely got sent through the time stream several years before you would arrive here. In that time, I was able to blend in the shadows and develop my own deadly paralysing virus which I one day finished completion of. With no opposes to stand in my way I was presumed still lost in time, I was able to unleash it on a planetary level paralysing everyone with the exception of me of course. I went on to take control of this Condo Citadel and went on to have all of Cybertron to my own. First, I constructed my own army of drones. They went on to conduct all the Cybertronians where I had them extract and dispose of their Sparks and removed their bodies into more Drones to command. All the data files of Cybertronian history were deleted and now I am the host planet. I have also been slowly working on creating army ships to start invading the other worlds. In time, all of time and space will at last rivalry belong to me. You may give your thanks now. Yeeees.**

**Dinobot: THANKS! YOU HAVE DONE WORSE TO CYBERTRON THAN ANYONE BEFORE YOU! YOU HAVE NOT JUST CONQUERED OR ENSLAVED IT! YOU HAVE DECIMATED IT AND ALL IT'S OCCUPANTS TO THE COORE! YOU ARE A BEING OF COMPLETE NO REMORSE OR MERCY! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO OUR ENTIRE RACE!**

**Megatron: Why thank you. But flattery will get you nowhere. And don't worry by dear old friends. Soon, you shall be free of your pains as I extract your Sparks personally just like I did to everyone else.**

**Dinobot: And what makes you believe that's gonna happen.**

**Megatron: While your peculiar new beast forms might make you immune to my virus, they will not keep you safe from my Vehicons. The way of the future. Transformers without the need for a Spark or an individual centered conscious. Just one single guiding Intelligence… Miiine.**

**Optimus Primal: I beg to differ Megatron! We will stop you in time like we always do!**

**Megatron: You are in no right to do so! Except the fact that I won the Beast Wars! I am the now and forever! I have a forged this entire planet into a signal elegant machine of technological purity in order! And I can't allow you 6 mongrels to continue contaminated my vision with your accursed Beast Modes!**

**Dinobot: Look who's talking! You picked up a Beast Mode yourself like we all did.**

**Megatron: Yes. And I wiped it clean from my shell like a virus. The same way I wiped this planet clean! The same way I intend… to finish the job with youuu!**

**Megatron fires at the two and they dodge the attack. Dinobot starts viciously trying to reach Megatron to stab him.**

**Dinobot: I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY EXTRACT THAT SPARK OF YOURS AND SHOW YOU HOW DARK IT IS AS I CRUSH IT!**

**Megatron: Unfortunately for you Dinobot, you will never be able get that opportunity as I will be devouring your Spark's fluid once I dispose of your bodies!**

**They battle more. Optimus Primal grabs a hold onto Megatron's wires and started severing them. Megatron for the first time in what seems like years felt again the since of competition and slowly started getting angry inside. He fired harder and harder to no prevail. Dinobot took this opportunity to start slashing off Megatron's control armor.**

**Optimus Primal: It's time we end your reign Megatron and avenge the lost spirits of Cybertron!**

**Dinobot: And this time, I will not hesitate to end your life!**

**Megatron: Grrrr! No! I have already won! You cannot destroy me! I am the Cybertron now! I rule all! 6 little Maximals are not enough to stand in my way!**

**As Megatron kept on talking back, he felt his anger start to take over. He could not handle Optimus and Dinobot while controlling all the Drones.**

**Optimus Primal: What's the matter Megatron? Is your signal elegant machine having trouble multitasking?**

**Megatron: Shut up!**

**Dinobot: It looks like as much you claim to be above all of us or a God, you deny the fact you are still ruled by your emotion.**

**Optimus Primal: Hmmm. That does not sound very technology pure now does it Megatron?**

**Megatron (growing in rage) ALL OF YOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!**

**Dinobot: Yes. I see. You can feel the anger rising in you! You are just about ready to explode!**

**Megatron starts freaking out as his Transmetal 2 beast components start taking over.**

**Megatron: Oh No No No No No No No No No No No No No No NoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Megatron grew demonic in his vocal demeanor and started glowing bright brownish red. He reformed into his iconic Transmetal 2 Dragon form and looked at himself in the mirror.**

**Megatron: NOOOOO!**

**He turns his attention to his enemies.**

**Megatron: I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR TECHNORGANIC LIFE FORCES MYSELF! ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

**He attacks them and Dinobot and Optimus turn to their beast modes to start beating away at him. Megatron proved more resistant in this form giving heavy damage to the Maximals. Optimus calls in for reinforcements.**

**Optimus Primal: Cheetor, Rattrap, Nightscream, Blackarachnia! Dinobot and I need help! Please head over to our location.**

**Cheetor: On our way Big Bot! Maximals, were going in.**

**The four March in to see the one responsible for giving them all their troubles.**

**Rattrap, Nightscream, Blackarachnia and Cheetor: Megatron!**

**They all leap out to fight Megatron. But the more he starts losing, the more powerful he becomes. Over time, the Maximals became desperate to deal his fate as so did he in return.**

**Megatron: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! VEHICONS! DESTROY THEM AT ONCE!**

**Dinobot: But don't you see Megabolts! You are the very thing you despise! Cybertron will never be purged as long as the organic thrives within you. You've failed.**

**Megatron (Furious): NO MAXIMALS! YOU HAVE FAILED!**

**Megatron has all his Vehicons pend them to the ground.**

**Megatron: YOUR ALL STILL FAR TOO LATE TO SAVE THIS PLANET! QUINTILLIONS OF LIVING BEING'S EXTINGUISHED SOULS ARE ALL ON YOUR HANDS!**

**Dinobot: Where are they being held!**

**Megatron: PERHAPS IF YOU HAD WON THE BEAST WARS, THINGS WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY. WHO'S TO SAY. NOW, EXTRACT THEIR STARTS DRONES!**

**Megatron turns back to his robot mode and puts back on his control armor and has the Vehicons bring out some Spark extractors.**

**Optimus Primal: TELL US WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM NOW!**

**Megatron: Unlikely Maximals. I am going to external you so you won't cause anymore trouble. End of the line my old acquaintances. Yeees.**

**Dinobot started to feel a strange force of rage and the essence of his original self like it was taking hold of him. He started glowing blue and broke free of the Vehicon's grasp. He went on to free the others much to Megatron's surprise and anger fuil.**

**Dinobot: I will not stop until you are destroyed! By the will of The Matrix, YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL!**

**Megatron: AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH! Not if I can HELP IT!**

**He tries to fire a freeze ray at Dinobot only to have him block it back. The Maximals stand up to Megatron.**

**Dinobot: Face it Megatron! Your time is at an end!**

**Megatron: NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

**Megatron unleashes his whole fleet to eradicate them. He takes notice to all but Dinobot losing their edge weakened from fighting. He grows a smirk of delight and fires his most injuring missiles at his close allies. Dinobot grows more angry and starts slashing back at him. While the two battled, the Maximals try to help again only to start getting put down about to be extinguished. Dinobot although the strongest starts to realise he is about to lose his forces and thus has to come to a struggle of retreating or stopping Megatron. Megatron takes notice to this.**

**Megatron: So, what's it going to be my dear old lieutenant? Save your friends or yourself? I remember back in the old days before the Beast Wars when you knew the true ways of a Predacon. I remember those times you would abandon or straight up murder your own closest friends. You were always one of my favorites. I believe you could defeat me right now and take control of this Vehicon army all by yourself. Infact, I'll give you an opportunity right now to end this before it grows as bad as the Beast Wars did Dinobot. Rule over Cybertron however you want. Have all worship you and fight as many worlds all you want. Forget those Maximals and have everything go how you want it. Take the shot if you are a true warrior.**

**Dinobot thinks over it for a moment and then makes a reply.**

**Dinobot: No Megatron. I am not that Predacon criminal any longer. If there is one I have learned from the Beast Wars being with those Maximals, it is none of us no matter how important is only a mere fragment of the grand scheme. My experience as being both a Maximal and Predacon as well as dying only to be brought back to be oppressed by your wrath has all made me learn I will make my own destiny and it as of now so far only consist of 2 priorities. Slagging you for good and making my team does not lose anymore contributions. And we will be back for you soon. **

**Megatron is disappointed and Dinobot turns around and help all the Maximals again.**

**Dinobot: Come on guys. Well be back as soon as we recuperate.**

**Megatron: NO! STOP THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!**

**The Maximals make themselves an way out through the sewers and turn back to their beast modes. As they head down, the Overload of Vehicons after them clog the entrance up.**

**Megatron: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Diagnostic Drone! Scan for their energy signatures!**

**Diagnostic Drone: I am sorry emanance. But we can't tract them.**

**Megatron: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Diagnostic Drone: We do not know. Our machinery is not familiar to their unique forms. I'm afraid, there gone.**

**Megatron: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**The Maximals reach the Deep ground and start to make room to start recovering.**

**Rattrap: Awe man. You know, the more I get to know you chopperbrains, the more it makes me start regretting all the trouble I have given you.**

**Dinobot: Please do not apologize rodent. It is thanks to you that I started learning how to understand the unique values of each individual's value. It seems now you 5 are my best bet of finding true life embracement. Something I never experienced in my first life cycle. I ran into battle with no feel for someone. Only for accomplishing my goal to impress with a legacy. Now, my rebirth has shown I have been given a second chance to do something more outstanding.**

**Nightscream: Man. Looks like there is a lot I missed out on.**

**Blackarachnia: You don't know the have of it.**

**Optimus Primal: I am most impressed in you Dinobot. It seems it's all of us together that form this amazing team.**

**Rattrap: Yeah. I feel if we have made it so far, I believe we can get through this.**

**Dinobot: We must not let ourselves get too confident nor too doubtful. We must find the balance. And only then will we find the way.**

**Cheetor: And when will that be?**

**Dinobot: We will find out in time. Although we could had prevented this nightmare, it is now up to us to end it.**

**Meanwhile back at the Citadel, Megatron is throwing a temper tantrum about the Maximals.**

**Megatron: Those Maximals think they have the upper hand? Think they can just wonder my world as their playground? Well they are wrong! DEAD WRONG! I will find a way to destroy them! I just need to find out how. I know them all too well.**

**Diagnostic Drone: May I lend some advice my emenance?**

**Megatron: Proceed.**

**Diagnostic Drone: I believe one idea to equal your measures against them if you don't want to keep resorting your beast mode is to create some Generals to command your Drones. At least for the time being or when they are no longer of use to you.**

**Megatron: Hmmmm. I'll take your suggestion into consideration if my next plan fails. I'll have the Drones rebuild the damaged structures for now. But I know for a fact both me and the Maximals know there will be more confidentations to come. Yees. You though, get started on developing my new hacker systems. The Maximals may yet be destroyed after all. Shorter than expected. Yeeees.**

**Diagnostic Drone: Care to fill me in on what is?**

**I got so warn out doing this one that I after a few days skipped to the exciting chapters of 23 & 24. The details again are all in my timeline story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinobot, Nightscream and Optimus Primal are in the middle of transporting 3 Deployer Weapons while under attack by some Vehicons****Rav: Vreet! Vroot Va-Till!**

**Dillo: I'm with Rav guys! Let's blow them all to scrap! Well, as long as the rest of you join in?**

**Optimus Primal: No guys! You are way too valuable to lose! **

**Dillo: Bu..**

**Optimus Primal: Enough please! We need to Keep Moving! We haven't gotten this far to recover these priceless combat drones just to be slagged by some dumb drones!**

**Dinobot: Hey! Your remarks are warriented Optimus! But it is illogical to unacceptable to cower from the odds! And remember how you chose me and Cheetor to be in command!**

**Optimus Primal: Sorry commander really. But I'm just a little freaked out when having a most prized possession under most heavy risk!**

**Nightscream: Geez man! Your starting to sound a lot like me!**

**The Deployer Mol starts slipping out of Nightscream's feet claws.**

**Nightscream: Stop moving! I'm gonna drop you!**

**Mol: You better not kid or you will answering to my blade nose!**

**Nightscream: Why am I all a sudden sounding so mature compared to everyone else?**

**They come to a dead end.**

**Nightscream: Commander Dinobot! What do we do now?**

**Dinobot: Right. Uhhh.**

**Dinobot observes the odds and surroundings.**

**Dinobot: I got it! Nightscream, Alert our comrades we are in this side of the sector and be careful! Optimus, look after the Deployers make sure not one scratch is struck upon them! And for me, (he takes out his swords) I will do handle dirty work!**

**Dinobot starts slashing up all the Vehicons giving clearance for Nightscream to go alert the others. Optimus shields the Deployers as they bicker on wanting to help. As good Dinobot tries, he fails to keep Nightscream from getting shot and plummeting to the ground.**

**Nightscream: AAAHHHHHHH! **

**He tries to get up.**

**Nightscream: OH NO! I can't fly!**

**Dinobot: Don't worry my friend! I'm coming!**

**Dinobot goes to assist Nightscream up while Optimus starts to get cornered by some Tank and Aro Drones.**

**Optimus Primal: The Matrix daum you Megatron to the inferno! I am not going down without a fight!**

**Optimus transforms and starts battling the drones.**

**Dillo: Come on Optimus! We want to help!**

**Optimus Primal: No! We can't risk losing one of you!**

**Mol: Look big guy! We appreciate your concern and care for our well being. But we will not be of any worth of purpose if we are never given the chance to be of any lending hand.**

**Rav: Veep! Warpth Bow Dual Ra Cu Go!**

**Optimus Primal: Well, when you put it that way..**

**Optimus takes Dillo and starts firing at the Vehicons blowing them to absolute smithereens. On the other side, Dinobot picks up Nightscream and fends him from fire blasts.**

**Nightscream: Man buddy. For a Predacon, you are quite the estible comrade to have.**

**Dinobot: Don't forget that it was me that saved all of time and space from Megatron. Well, until he escaped our servos.**

**Nightscream: Seems like Megatron has given you guys a lot of predicaments huh.**

**Dinobot: Ohh you don't know the half of it!**

**As they all fought to their last breaths, the drones kept coming and coming to the point they all apart from Dinobot were starting to lose their battle edge even with 3 Deployers.**

**Optimus Primal: I don't know how much more I can keep up!**

**Nightscream: This can't be the end for us! We have come too far!**

**Dinobot: At least we will go making a grandstand against Megatron's smighting. For Cybertron! (He said as he obliterated more drones.)**

**Meanwhile, Optimus and Nightscream were slowly getting beaten the slag kicked out of them by the Vehicons.**

**Optimus Primal: Try as much as you can Megatron! You may take our bodies and spirits. But you will never take our dignity! I will fight to the very last breath for the sake of the Matrix and all Universal freedom!**

**A mysterious voice: Geez you dimwit dumbegsost! Are you done monkeying around yet?**

**Optimus looked up at him.**

**Optimus Primal: Whoah! Who the bonking shag are you?**

**Mysterious Figure: How about you shut your dipsticking voice capacitor and step your fat chassey aside to the scrap heap where it belongs and let the professionals handle your messes!**

**Optimus Primal: Hey there! Why are you being to aggressive and where the slag did you come from?!**

**Mysterious Figure: You have no right to know Apeface! But the name is Ramulas and I am one of many you and your crew abandoned back on Prehistoric Earth!**

**Optimus Primal: What in the blazes of the entire Universe are your yammering about!**

**Ramulas: You heard me and I say YYOOOOUUUUUUUU need to stop asking so may worthless remarks as usual and focus your actions on keeping those Deployers safe from the Vehicon's hands!**

**Optimus Primal begrudgingly obliged as Ramulas fended him from the Vehicons to escape.**

**Dinobot and Nightscream take notice to Ramulas and are hit with a wave of surprise giving a Vehicon the opportunity to sneak attack them from their backs. As they fall to the ground, ramulas spots them and the Vehicons are about to squash them to sheetmetal when a silhouette none Vehicon pops up overhead five bombing on all of them. It transforms into it's robot mode and rips them all to shreds. It scares the other Vehicons to retreat the scene.**

**The Large Silhouette: Sorry I'm late Ramulas. Me and Aplinq were a little busy helping out the others and it looks we got here just in time.**

**Ramulas: Thanks a lot Primal Prime. But I think I had the situation all under control.**

**Primal Prime: Yeah sure. Don't get too cocky kid. Or I will be forced to give another robo super nuggi.**

**Nightscream: Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah!**

**How the Spark are you guys and how did you get here!?**

**Primal Prime: Oh my most apolages little guy. My name is Primal Prime and this is one of my comrade in arms Ramulas. We saw how you guys were in deep trouble. So we came to help.**

**Dinobot: As much as we all highly appreciate you helping all of us, I speak for all of us when I say we would highly appreciate a full explanation on where, who and what you guys are and came from.**

**Apelinq: I believe I can answer all of your requests.**

**Optimus Primal: Hey you look familiar. You and that Primal Prime uy over there are sharing my older body types. Is there something we are missing.**

**Apelinq: It's okay Primal. I assure you and your allies everything you're wondering is all reasonable and shall be answered right now.**

**Apelinq motions for them all to follow him and his partners to their base of operation. As they walk together, he starts explaining everything.**

**Apelinq: Alright. So where should I start?**

**Dinobot: How about how who you are and slowly move on with who your buddies are here and how you play with our history yet we do not recall it.**

**Apelinq: Very well my friend. Well, as already established, my name is Apelinq and I started out as part of the Maximal High Consoul's Research Cooperative along with my brother in arms Cryotek. As I moved to become a Facility Head, I was forced to witness my most dear friend turn to the dark side becoming one of the most malicious and devious crime bosses to ever live. After some time, I decided to abandon hardcore sciences to become a member of the Wreckers and obtained a personal oath to take down Cryotek before he will do anymore illegal torture to Cybertron populace.**

**Dinobot: Yes. I know Cryotek all too well. He was the very one that mentored me and all the other Predacons my Maximal friends fought during the start of the Beast Wars including Megatron.**

**Optimus Primal: Sorry to interrupt your story Apelinq. But I would quickly like to know a little more about Cryotek as I never really knew much about him during my crew's space exploration days.**

**Dinobot: Cryotek is as cunning, strategic, coldsparked, ruthless and powerthursty as Megatron. It was him that orkestrated the whole Theft Of The Golden Disk in the first place. As much as I accepted him as my master at the time as he had a few of us Predacons stand up against the Maximal ownership over us promacing a great victory, it was admittedly the very persecution of Megatron's words that had me as well as the others decide to turn against him to through the Maximals off the trail to arresting him and assassinating most of his close followers. Through these past few years of being stuck on past Earth and fighting for the future of Cybertron that has made me almost completely forget about him. I assume he has had his Spark extracted turing Megatron's apocalyptic outbreak. Apelinq?**

**Apelinq: Your almost right Dinobot. But I will get to his fate in time. So anyway, as I became a second platoon commander and the seventh in line Wrecker Squadron, I came to climb through the ranks to operate within the Wrecker Main Command League. I was one of those very Maximals that was on the heep of taking your former Predacon comrades to justice Dinobot and felt my objective was at last fulfilled as Cryotek was at long last put behind bars. I hope you do take too much aggression my acquaintance.**

**Dinobot: None taken. For if I did not become part of the Beast Wars and made the designs I would end up making up to this point, I feel we would all not be here right now and I would not had been exposed to a healthier light of living and fighting.**

**Apelinq: I'm glad to hear it Predacon. Optimus must had been really persuasive. You were quite the criminal in your early days from what I had in my records**

**Dinobot: Well, I'll admit to that these Maximals I was stick did play a foot in that change.**

**Ramulas: Hold up you two. So you are and were not one of the Protoforms of the Axalon cargo. Guess that explains why you are so soft on Optimus there.**

**Dinobot: Why do you hold so much aggression towards him? From my personal social experience battling alongside him, he was never shown any sign of wanting to leave a Maximal behind at any cost.**

**Ramulas: Grrr. Long story short, when you guys transwarped and crashed on Prehistoric Earth, as you probably know, we proto forms were floating in space for a while and some of us would fall to be awakened to participate in the Beast Wars. But after the Transwarp cell explosion, Optimus believed they were all destroyed minus a handful. But the truth is we all survived helpless to reach out and communicate. We were only awakened once**

**Apelinq: Hold on Ramulas. I think I should finish my end of the story first where it will intertwine into yours and Primal Primes.**

**Ramulas gave him a nod and went silent.**

**Apelinq: So furthermore Maximals, after the arrest of capturing Cryotek, we quickly learned through interrogation of his followers that Megatron now holded possession of the Golden Disk and was on his way to achieve all those ambitions he had in his insane mind to control history and stuff. Obviously, your crew Optimus went after him and the whole Beast Wars commenced. But while you all were doing your thing back in time, I was part of the effort search to find your crew. After I and the whole High Console failed to do so, we went our separate ways. After some months, the Virus outbreak took commence all over the globe. All we knew was that Megatron had returned and worked under hiding developing the deadly virus.**

**Nightscream: I know.**

**Apelinq: Yeah. I feel for ya pal. We all suffered. I was tasked with the others to take him down before it was too late. But, he failed and all the Wreckers minus me and Rodimus had their Sparks conducted by the Servos of Megatron. The only reason he and I survived was because were only able to cook up a resistant counter virus by the time whole planet was corrupted. We had nowhere else to go. And when all hope seemed lost when out nowhere, we found a the last standing functional transwarp ship and Rodimus and I took as our chance to escape and find help. As we were about to start ignition, Megatron sent a General called Mirage after us and we were all pulled through time anomaly and landed on a strange organic planet where I disposed of Mirage and I quickly became a captive observer of the whole Beast Wars. I decided to keep a far distance for a long duration not wanting to alter history as much as I wanted to get through to you. But I was forced to when I bore witness to the battle between Shockaract and the Covenant. I could not stand by ideal any longer and I joined the battle. And unfortunately, Packrat and Onyx Primal were able to retrieve some of my future records and possessed ambitions to use them to their advantage. During my battle with them, Fractyl, Antagony and Vice Grip were able to retrieve them back and we felt the dark foreshadow of Megatron realizing there was little to stop him minus a true force of real power. After a number of covenant were cut down by Shockaract, I transformed into a personal installed upgrade made out of some republica samples of your first Transmetal body Optimus to combat against the growing spirit of Unicron. After a few waves of attacks despite the great high number of casualties, I regrouped with Optimus here and Windrazor and all the others to fight alongside Sandstorm in the final battle against Shockaract. We finally annihilated together the wrath of Shockaract and remove his Unicron essence out and were able to rewrite the future from bringing forth Shockaract's creation. My new found friend Windrazor promised to assist me until it would be time to return to Cybertron and take care of Megatron. He hung out together watching over you all as you finished off the Beast Wars. I am most proud of you Dinobot. You have not once but twice proven yourself to be quite the warrior and hero.**

**Dinobot: Your compliment is appreciated Apelinq.**

**Apelinq: Now, I believe it is your turn to speak Primal Prime. My vocal processes are getting a little tired.**

**Primal Prime: Alright then, my part of the story began with the departure of your Maximal leaving Prehistoric Earth to go back to your home time. Now this may come as a big shock to you guys. But Tarantulas actually did not perish and was able to reincarnated himself with his new harnessed Vok powers from Tigerhawk.**

**Optimus Primal: No way!**

**Primal Prime: Emhem. And he grew new ambitions to corrupt The Matrix Of Leadership as his own to have him along with The Tripredacus Council rule over all before they would have a chance serving Unicron. The Vok used the Transmetal Driver, Matrix Of Leadership and the Optimal Optimus control suit to create me as the counterforce to stand against him. Tarantulas created an army zombified corpses of all the deceased Predacons that fought for Megatron like Quickstrike, Rampage, Inferno, Scorponok, Ravage and Terrorsaur now obedient all to him. Me and The Vok countered measured by gaining the help of bringing back**

**Ramulas: Were here!**

**The Maximals and Wreckers had made it to the head of operation where all the other warriors were and including their own with them.**

**Nightscream: Wow! What are you guys doing here.**

**Cheetor: These guys came to help us as we were in trouble fending you Three off as you went to retrieve those last 3 Deployers.**

**Rattrap: Yeah. And we were nearly all scrap By the time they got to us.**

**Dinobot: Hmmmm. I was doing pretty good before they got here. But, there assistance was most indeed a great savior.**

**Rhinox: Optimus and Dinobot. There's a pair of two who have been dying to see us again.**

**Optimus and Dinobot turn their glances to see the iconic Snow Tiger and Gold Hawk in snazzy new Transmetal with great smiles on their faces.**

**The two bots: Optimus! Dinobot!**

**Optimus Primal: Tigatron! Airazor!**

**Optimus goes over to give them a sweet Gorilla Tiger Hawm group hug with Dinobot simply approaching near.**

**Tigatron: It is so great to see you again Optimus! It feels like forever.**

**Optimus Primal: We thought you both were destroyed.**

**Airazor: We technically were. But then The Vok rebirthed us back to being Transmetal bodies with a new task to assist Primal and Prime and the Wreckers to collect as many proto forms we could to expand our army in stopping Tarantulas from destroying history where Megatron left off.**

**Primal Prime walks over.**

**Primal Prime: Yeah. That what I was about to say.**

**Airazor and Tigatron switch their glances towards Dinobot who looks back at them with a mild smile.**

**Dinobot: It is um, a warm fresh to my Spark to see you two are still functioning. It is a great honor to have you both back into the fold.**

**Tigatron: We were both told about what both your original and the you of now have done for the universe. We are both within your debt warrior.**

**Airazor approaches Dinobot.**

**Airazor: You know Dinobot, you and I did not have much social interaction during our short time together during the Beast Wars. I felt for this moment to give a proper little back to back. If it is okay with you that is.**

**Dinobot: Um, Sure. As you probably know Airazor, my former life career was as a Predacon criminal and I hope I did not give anyone you know too much trouble.**

**Airazor: Don't worry. I was just an elite young Maximal in the air fleets when old stripes here came at me requesting to borrow my ship. In fact, I think I haft to thank and your team for putting the Two of us on your whole wild goose chase because I don't know if we would meant in any better way.**

**Dinobot: Goodness. I never thought of it that way. But then again…**

**He turns his head glance back to Tigatron.**

**Dinobot: If it wasn't for me and my former comrades stealing the Disk and risking all of the Universe, you would not had lost all your dear comrades which I recall slaying a few.**

**Tigatron: Don't sweat it buddy. Not only have you redeemed yourself of your past actions. But I have also learned to leave what is in the past in the past where it should stay in the past so we can make way for the future.**

**Dinobot: Thank you Tigatron. Those words mean a lot to me as well as all of you for that matter. But I feel this Primal Prime and other warriors have some important stuff to say right now. So, I'm afraid we will shaft to catch up jore later. But I hope to keep this little conversation of ours back up soon.**

**Tigatron and Airazor: Yes commander.**

**Dinobot turns over to his fellow Maximals.**

**Dinobot: So you told them about that part too huh.**

**Silverbolt: Oh yeah.**

**Rattrap: Hey. You have come a long way Lizard libs. I think you deserve it.**

**Dinobot: Ah. Well anyway, I would like to see who all these others. So please all of you, introduce yourselves.**

**Primal Prime, Ramulas and Apelinq approach their team with their warriors and start properly introducing themselves.**

**Primal Prime: Well Maximals. What you see here is the full new team of the Wreckers Neo. You've already met me, Ramulas and Apelinq. But over here, we have Rodimus, Arcee, Spittor, Packrat, Skywarp, Sonar, Fractyl, Cat-Scan, Cyclonus, Alpha Trion, Rotorbolt, Tap Out, Glyph and last but not least, Devcon.**

**Optimus Primal: My goodness! That is a lot of troops.**

**Apelinq: Ofcourse, Airazor and Tigatron were part of it too as we fought off and defeated Tarantulas. They have not been seen since.**

**Apelinq: We hope he does not have anymore plans for us to come.**

**Primal Prime: And over here are the Dinobots.**

**Dinobot: Excuse me?**

**Rapticon: Yep. We are a subfaction of Maximals and Predacons out together who did not want to be part of either group believing in a true democracy pledging our Sparks to fight for freedom from some all law enforcements. We thank you Dinobot for lending us your DNA health cells through The Oracle.**

**Dinobot: You mean my original self?**

**Dinotron: Yeah. We never understood that really.**

**Magmatron: You think that's crazy, I have my own experience to share.**

**There was a little pause and everyone switched their gaze towards him.**

**Magmatron: I was a super soldier made as a leaked counterpart to Rampage by leaked records retrieved by The Tripredacus Council tasked simply with taking down Megatron after Ravage failed his mission to do so. I lead my massive Redacon army down around the time Depth Charge came to participate in your Beast War conflict. My army was intercepted by Lio Convoy's Maximal force as the Elders sent them down to take us in under populace radar. We fought viciously and I almost got my servos on Megatron until he got the unfortunate uber servo and escaped. We fought cloaked from your sensors so none of us would interfere with your conflict. We took from all of the stasis pods your crew Primal left behind to expand our troops. My team too tried to flip out of the raw Energon and considered altering history for our own favor. But once we were both backed up by Big Convoy supporting Lio and Galvatron supporting me, it got a little too crazy. Once your team left to go home, we continued our battle some time more and then got transwarp reports that an new gang had stumbled across some unstable quantum uranium and he started wreaking havoc upon literally the whole planet. We all put aside our differences to work as a massive team against the Shockaract foe. After we drafted him and his toxic army, we all made a alliance together to help rebuild the damaged Cybertron when Megatron came back from his home time. I was one of the last one left alive and got saved by these young Dinobots and they took me in along with Ramulas, Spittor and Sonar here to the Oracle which healed and immune me to Megatron's Virus which I find, quite impressive.**

**Nightscream: By the AllSpark all you guys! This whole talk about Maximal and Predacon turf contests and alternate timestream patrol is making my core processor start to hurt.**

**Botanica: Your not the only one kid.**

**Rattrap: So there is 2 Ravage agents? And one was sorda good and the other was completely evil? Man that's quite a mind spinner.**

**Razorclaw: Hey. It's our turn.**

**Everyone turn their glances to the 4 pure organic beings.**

**Razorclaw: I am Razorclaw and these are Soundwave, Icebird and Poison Bite. We are The Mutant experiments Megatron used to finalize his Virus devolving us into pure beast to beast transformers and we hold a great vengeance to return the favor back.**

**Blackarachnia: Well we already got a best to beast Wolf Dragon buddy. So, were not surprised.**

**Razorclaw: Oh. Well, now that we are all finished showing off ourselves, we haft to think about what we are going to do from here.**

**Dinobot: I think we should all together fight against Megatron and stop him for good.**

**Cyclonus: And who are you to claim how we should battle for you?**

**Optimus Primal: Hey! This bot here saved everyone from being obliterated by Megatron.**

**Rodimus Prime: But Megatron is still here and has wrecked a great amount of suffering. Some of us here would prefer to be eradicated quickly then suffer a long tortures oppression.**

**Tigatron: And what have you been doing for the past few stellar cycles since the end of the Great War? We have all been following where your generation left off trying to learn from our mistakes.**

**Arcee: Now now fellow bots. We are all equal here and I believed what I'm seeing is you 2 both share different sides of the spectrum and I don't think fighting over it will do any good for us.**

**Sonar: She is right. We all must work together here. We must all remember what we are all fighting for. The freedom of Cybertron.**

**Skywarp: Indeed. As someone who served under the original Megatron, I have learned over time that constant war has never solved everything.**

**Alpha Trion: The Oracle chose Dinobot as the respective spark for leadership knowing he had the talent and would learn how to master it.**

**Dinobot: Indeed. I am not asking for any pledge of obedience from any of you. Just some respect and I'm now always open to being advised new ideas.**

**Rhinox: I'm telling you. He is a pretty good leader.**

**All the factions discuss a little and look back at them.**

**Razorclaw: Alright. We will go along with what you want to accomplish Dinobot. If it was Primal over there, we would not except for it is him who failed Cybertron and is unstable. But you seem decent warrior.**

**Cheetor: Hey. Optimus is a good bot. He just lost his edge after battling Megatron for so long. He is doing way better now.**

**Rattrap: Yeah. Somehow, Chopperface has mastered and entrusted by The Oracle itself.**

**Magmatron: You appear to be a worthy soldier and it has been a while since I have been with a true Predacon. So, we will fight with you at least for this time being.**

**Ramulas walks up to Dinobot.**

**Ramulas: I will not blame any of your actions for why I suffered. And the fact your team was wise enough to Strip Primal of 100% control is worthy enough for me to fight alongside.**

**Arcee: If I had to be honest fellow Cybertronians, me and Rodimus here have never seen our race be this emotional and reasoning before. The fact that our great grand children here have started to master what most of us originally could is what's bringing a enlightenment to my old Spark.**

**As Dinobot and his comrades all started feeling pride, Skywarp and Cyclonus step forth.**

**Cyclonus: Okay. Let's get one thing strait kid. Me and some of us here are still Predacons and we are for the moment, sharing a common enemy and we will fight with you. But not for you understand. We commend ourselves but will try to assist.**

**Dinobot: Well, I'll take what I can get.**

**Cyclonus steps back a little.**

**Cyclonus: Good.**

**Dinobot: I am honored to see all these great new and old warriors are willing to fight with us for a common purpose. How about we all work first on coming up with a plan?**

**All Wreckers, Mutants and Dinobots: Yes sir.**

**Windrazor steps in from patrol.**

**Windrazor: Hey guys. What did I miss.**

**All the teams turn their attention to him.**

**A Lot of members: Ohhh. Let's just say… It's all is a long story.**

**After retelling the whole thing over again, the whole batch look over a map of their side of Cybertron looking for a good enough weakness in Megatron's army.**

**While planning, Dinobot asks each faction's leader the same question.**

**Dinobot: What task was given to your team.**

**Primal Prime: Well, when we got back home, The Oracle told us our task would be to find a planet that possesses some forms of technorganic matter which we would fight out way through to sample and bring back here. They said will be important for when Cybertron is restored.**

**Magmatron: My team was tasked with retrieving a special weapon of sorts go guarantee Megatron's defeat as eternal.**

**Razorclaw: We were tasked in searching for a most rare item of special attributes that would help us make sure the technological side of the planet will not be able to start corrupting.**

**Dinobot: Huh. That's strange. All of you have tasks involving going off world. How Come my team has never been told about this?**

**Razorclaw: Maybe you warriors have to focus on your important matters to contribute the Grand Scheme.**

**Dinobot: But none of us were able to text your energy signatures all this time. And now scanning your unique matters, not even the most abnormal can not be untracked. It's almost like… we were blocked.**

**Magmatron: Megatron?**

**Rodimus: Maybe. But we have never had any trouble when it comes to blocking signatures. I think Dinobot has a point.**

**Windrazor: Sorry to interrupt your little discussion. But I believe our most important matter is on how we are all together going to stand up to Megatron's infinite forces and how we are going to fulfill all our other missions.**

**Dinobot: I say we should not split up as we need all the help we can get.**

**He looks over to the layout of spiritual holographic maps of galactical locations.**

**Dinobot: Hey. What if we first find each of these important relics and then bring them back to use against Megatron?**

**Dillo bumps in.**

**Dillo: Yeah and maybe we will be able to find some more of us out there as long as Megatron has not captured them.**

**Spittor: But who will look after Cybertron and protect the Farms of its future?**

**Cheetor: Yeah I mean, there about as I important as the Deployers.**

**Silverbolt: But we can't just let this opportunity slip our grasps.**

**Tap-Out: We also can't find a true weapon to destroy Megatron here on Cybertron.**

**Sonar: Maybe we should commune with The Oracle about it.**

**As Dinobot is about to reply, he feels a strange sense in his body telling him not to do so. He leaves the meeting to think to himself as Alpha Trion takes over.**

**Alpha Trion: I commune with The Oracle. And they said we must go to these worlds if we are stop Megatron.**

**He mutters under his vocal processors "And our other rivals."**

**But he doesn't realise everyone heard him.**

**Razorclaw: What other threats?**

**Alpha Trion: Sorry. But I can not alert you of their existence or capabilities until we are finished dealing with Megatron.**

**Rodimus: Ooookay then.**

**Dinobot: Hewewew. Just the concept of having a third party join this battle is just cringe worthy. We have barely defeated Megatron on our own.**

**Magmatron: Yeah. That fool has gone too far. He must be sent to the Inferno at any cost.**

**Apelinq: Then again, if he won originally during the Beast Wars, he would had given birth to Shockaract who would had destroyed everything.**

**Sonar: Well I would rather have us die a hero rather then become slaves to a insane mastermind.**

**Primal Prime: That's right. It's either fight or enslavement.**

**Dinobot thinks an idea through and gains a brilliant but risky idea.**

**Dinobot: Maximal and Predacon alike?**

**Everyone turns their attention to Dinobot.**

**Dinobot: I have a idea for a plan that has to be the most risky series of actions I believe in our whole history as a species.**

**Spittor: And what would that be?**

**Dinobot: Right. Here it goes. First thing, we retrieve all the Sparks from Megatron. Second, we highjack one of his Armada ships and leave the planet installing as much supply from our Orchid as we can. Third thing, we go after each of these artifacts one at a time while fighting off whatever stands in our way. And lastly, return to Cybertron and fight our way through to destroy Megatron once and for all.**

**There is a long pause.**

**Dinobot: So? Anyone have any other better ideas?**

**After a few minutes of thinking it over, **

**Rodimus: You are right about the crazy and extremely risky.**

**Primal Prime: But considering our conditions, it is our best bet.**

**The leaders announced the idea to the united populace army to switch there is a massive gap of silence and some doubt. In time, the populace come to agree having nowhere else to go or posses a better idea.**

**Rattrap: You never disappoint Chopper Buddy.**

**All the Maximals start to march their way to go forth with their grand mission.**

**As they all start heading off, Apelinq calls to speak with Dinobot and his Maximal in private.**

**Dinobot: You wanted to see us.**

**Windrazor: Yes. It is of the utmost importance noone but me and Apelinq have experienced.**

**Nightscream: So, what is it?**

**Apelinq: Well as you already know, we both witnessed the Beast Wars unfold right?**

**Maximals: Yeah. Aaand?**

**Apelinq: Well, back when we were observing your Beast Wars activity, around the time you guys started receiving the Transmetal 2 upgrades, I saw a beam of light and we went to check it out. What we saw was horrifying. It was 3 odd beings that sorda looked like Cybertronians but possessed unfamiliar features. As we observed them, one of them leafed the scene carrying a bright odd figure. It almost looked like a Matrix aside from all the rough covering features. We assume one of the three was defending the retreating one as it was escaping the grabs of the other. **

**Botanica: Can you please better describe them to us?**

**Apelinq: Well all I can say is the one that vanished was brown and the other two which started fighting each other were Gray and blue and Black and Red. We again presume the black and red one was in possession of antagonistic purposes. But what was brutal was how they both fought so violently. I have never seen in my entire life! I mean, they were intentionally slicing off pieces of their bodies and blowing up the wild environment to nanobits. The Blue and Grey being could best be described as kinda Robotic Dragon and was clearly trying to avoid causing harm to the environment. But the Black and Red one… I have no idea at all! Their vicious fighting was made into a gore fest and we were able to gain a small sample for research. After a real good while of no upper hand fighting, they shake up a nearby Volcano and we were forced to leave. After the Volcano ceased, we returned to see they were gone and we were not able to track their energy. As we studied it, we grew a surprising realization it was out of no matter from our reality. And not only that, it was far advanced surpassing even the most powerful of our energy sources. We upgraded ourselves with it and slowly mastered how to stabilize it. But we fear two major things. One, if Megatron or any other evil being takes host of it, they could become super unstable beyond saving and destroy our whole Universe. At first, Windrazor thought this was what lead to the creation of Shockaract. But then he realized that the dark matter he took host was all along from Unicron. This power matter is far way different. And the second concern is what this could relate to. I felt an interfacing alteration in time and space like as if those things are from… the far future who came here to the past to change something.**

**Rhinox: You mean like the Beast Wars?**

**Apelinq: Possibly. But this could be either better, or worse!**

**Optimus Primal: Well, it seems Megatron's ambitions have stroken our future generations. Most unfortunate.**

**Windrazor: I don't believe it is Megatron. I synced briefly a dark presence. And I mean, REALLY DARK! This could be a being from either so far in the future or agent realm or reality or both or… something else. It gives chills down my spines.**

**Apelinq: And we felt it was important we tell you guys this because both we trust you and you Dinobot hold an odd light source. We scanned the rest of you to find the one with the closest match is… Bluesaur!**

**They all turns their optics to observe her. She is shocked and gets a little uneasy.**

**Bluesaur: Well, that could explain why Megatron said I came through a unidentifiable Transwarp engine source. But, maybe they are related to him and I or something else. How are we going to find out? I don't have a single memory file left.**

**Dinobot and Rattrap go over to her.**

**Dinobot: Let's hope we find out in time. But for now, let's focus on acoma our current goals.**

**He wraps her in his arms.**

**Dinobot: And our freedom.**

**Bluesaur leans her head on his chest.**

**Bluesaur: Yeah. Good idea.**

**Rattrap comes up and runs his arms on her shoulders.**

**Rattrap: Yeah. And we will all make sure you 2 get some remorse if we survive.**

**Optimus Primal: I believe we all will. We have faced many challenges and this will probably be our most mightiest yet.**

**Rhinox: But the stronger we get, the more we can accomplish.**

**Silverbolt: Even if we do not make it, we will go down trying.**

**Blackarachnia: That's the spirit honey.**

**Tigatron and Airazor join in.**

**Airazor: We went through saving all of Time and Space much like you guys did. And it seems now we gotta do it again. My goodness. Don't bad guys get a little tired of always going after the same thing?**

**Tigatron: Well at least we are all together now and it will be a privilege to be by the side of everyone we have befriend all as one along with new ones.**

**Magmatron and Rotorbolt and join in the conversation.**

**Magmatron: I never got how you Maximals show so much affection towards another. Emotions corrupt the logic sensors exposing yourselves to trauma.**

**Rotorbolt: Well how do you think they have lasted this long?**

**Magmatron: My best guest is their constant love making multiplying their reign everywhere.**

**Dinobot: You my friend have no idea what it's like to live as a Maximal. I hated myself at first. But I learned near my death and after my rebirth, the values in existing is through exploration and education. There what further a being's understanding and enjoyment. Only through the most learning and experience can you become considered a real life adviser. Living the life of a plain program assimilating data knowledge is not at all living the true journey.**

**Dinobot and his group start walking away.**

**Dinobot: I recommend you start giving it a try.**

**Rotorbolt: Looks like he told you off.**

**Magmatron: His words are… interesting.**

**Rotorbolt: From what I heard, he was nothing more than a drone for Megatron like you and some others here were for the Tripredacus Council am I wrong?**

**Magmatron: I am not blind to the fact he's growing a large Legacy. But he could lead us on the our path to destruction.**

**Rotorbolt: Well who would you pick? Aside from yourself.**

**Magmatron: Uhhh, I… don't know. At least he is Predacon unlike that foolish Rodimus, Primal and Prime.**

**Rotorbolt: Dude. The Maximal Predacon should be left in the past. How are we to evolve from our old ways if we can't let go of aggression.**

**The DinobotS barge in.**

**T-Wrecks: Yeah buddy. We didn't save you because we saw you were Predacon. We did it because we are all Cybertronians despite each of our different objectives.**

**Dinotron: We hope you'll see the light of day some time soon.**

**Magmatron: Well, I'll consider opening my processor if we win and there is no more threats.**

**Terranotron: We can only hope.**

**As they all leave, Skywarp catches Cyclonus speaking to someone. He goes over to him.**

**Skywarp: Hey ol chum. What's going on?**

**Cyclonus hangs up response back.**

**Cyclonus: Ihihi am uhhhh, working out with the Ryegast on how much I will miss them on our journey.**

**Skywarp: Oh yeah. Those ol hyper bugs. Your quite the courageous one to leave them all to save your/our race. Your wife must really miss you.**

**Cyclonus: Yeah. (he mutters) I will miss her too.**

**Skywarp notices he is off.**

**Skywarp: Hmmmm. Is there… something wrong?**

**Cyclonus: Um no no….. Nothing.**

**With an awkward silence, they hurry to catch up with the rest.**

**Meanwhile as they all go out to begin their grand mission, Megatron is giving a Mission for his Vehicons trying to not show too much frustration.**

**Megatron: Hmememem! So, the drones were unable to stop the accursed Maximals from retrieving the Deployers. Argh. Most unfortunate.**

**Obsidian: It gets worst my lord. The Wreckers came along and assisted them all just when we were about to end them all. They took them to their base of operation which we still can not trace.**

**Megatron: Blast Blast Blast Blast Blast Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! Oh how I dispiise those Matrix Dam Wreckers! They have been a real nail in my side for the past few months! I mean come on! You bots are suppose to be the greatest generals in Cybertronian history! Why have you failed to do a simple mundane task of wiping out a few warriors! You make me want to reconsider my decision to chose you as my sub commanders.**

**Strika: We apologize for our failures. But I believe if we can lure them out, we can finish them for good.**

**Megatron: No. You have tried that move too much. These armies indeed pose a real danger to my destination. If only there was a way to…**

**Megatron at that moment came to a realization.**

**Megatron: WHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!**

**Quake: Uhhh. What's on your mind my lord?**

**Megatron: I AM A TOTAL IDIOT! WHY DID I NEVER THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE! WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!**

**Blastcharge: Please inform us of what you are speaking lord Megatron.**

**Megatron: WE CAN END THIS WHOLE CONFLICT DESTROYING ALL OUR ENEMIES RIGHT HERE AND NOW! LET'S JUST SAY… I MADE A DEAL WITH… A certain someone that granted me this position and he will be quite a lending hand with vanquishing the Maximals.**

**Spy Streak: And who would that be?**

**Megatron: Sorry. I can't risk his identity being exposed. It must be secret at all cost if I am going to finally be rid of the Maximals for good! All of you! Listen carefully, there is a ship of luggage material dedicate to my upcoming plans! You must make sure those teams do not reach it! Or else, everything I have worked for will all far apart! You hear me! Stop them with your lives and keep it undamaged!**

**All Vehicons: At once our lord! We promise to not fail you!**

**Megatron: You better not! NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**As all the Vehicons leave the scene, Megatron gives a most devious grin of pleasure and then begins to laugh really loud.**

**Megatron: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Get ready for some visitors ooooooooolllllllld friiiiiiiieeeend. The deal is off and my great decision is underway. But I could never had done it without you. I will feast upon your life source with great honor and it be a sweet taste of vengeance. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Maximal/Predacon United army were heading to start battle with Megatron's forces. The main crew and Wreckers lead the way while having small conversations. Rattrap began talking to Packrat.**

**Rattrap: So, you stole cells from my Transmetal body huh?**

**Packrat: Ohhh yeah. I was not letting those sweet upgrades you guys get slip out of my sleek servos. I have even went out of my way to upgrade it to be better.**

**Rattrap: Man. First we thought you and Fractyl seized during the Beast Wars. But seeing Tigatron and Airazor overthere and hearing about Tarantulas, how many others survived?**

**Packrat: Oh there the main ones. I mean, Tarantulas did rebuild all of Megatron's subordinates to work for him. But they were not alive really.**

**Rattrap: Kinda makes me feel bad we left so much behind.**

**Packrat: Hey. We all make mistakes. I had nowhere to go after the whole time battle inocedant. But me and Fractyl pulled through.**

**Rattrap: It's like I always say, we as rats makes us good survivors.**

**Packrat: Well if you ask me, it looks the Dinosaurs have lasted a lot too.**

**Packrat points in the direction to all the Dinosaur transforming getting their swords and guns out.**

**Rattrap: I see what you mean.**

**Packrat notices Dinobot and Bluesaur giving subtle glances at each other.**

**Pacrat: I see your raptor friends are getting soft.**

**Rattrap: Hey. They have been through a lot with the rest of us. Chopperboy and I have a… unique form of partnership.**

**Pacrat: I don't blame you. Fractyl and I went through a lot of arguing and working together to survive being almost wiped out from existence and raw eradication.**

**Rattrap: So uh, how did my great grand ant Arcee and the others meet up with you two and what made those new buddies of yours join your gang?**

**Packrat: We bumped into Rodimus, Arcee and Apelinq on our survival quest and said we must let history take its course for your guys to fulfill your fates in ending the Beast Wars and it wasn't until Windrazor came along we had to join the battle. We gained the Maximals from the protoforms you left. As grateful as we are for your team saving time and space, Ramulas and the others are still not happy for leaving them behind. That Tarantulas put up quite a fight.**

**Rattrap: What happened to that ugly spider?**

**Pacrat: We used his own built Transwarp Gate to vaporise him and his whole zombie army into micro particles warping them through transwarp space now doomed to be left in eternity in microbites. We then used the Transwarp Gate to get here.**

**Rattrap: How long have you guys been here?**

**Pacrat: Only a few days. It did not take long to find our way to this side of the planet and find you guys.**

**Rattrap: I am most amazed at how all these Pred are joining us. It's strange. It's always what the Autobot race wanted. But now that it is here, it feels weird.**

**Pacrat: Hey. Everything has been weird for the past few years. And I don't believe it will be stopping soon.**

**Story cuts to Optimus, Dinobot, Cheetor, Rodimus, Arcee and Fractyl having a conversation.**

**Fractyl: So Cybertron was once a organic world? Fascinating.**

**Rodimus: Do you think it may have something to do with the Quintessons?**

**Optimus Primal: All The Oracle told us was they used the planet to build our race. But that is what's known in main Cybertronian history. I presume there must be more to it.**

**Arcee: Typical Quintessons. Always overcocky.**

**Cheetor: I can't say enough on how much of an honor it is to be alongside two of the greatest Autobot warriors ever! I use to read books about you guys.**

**Rodimus: We are more impressed to see how you generations have progressed our race's legacy. We are just here to help.**

**Dinobot: Well let's hope if we get through all of this, our whole kind will not deform back to war for solving problems.**

**Fractyl: We Predacons have warfare in our fluid. Very few of us have mastered how to control it.**

**Optimus Primal: We see you have went through a lot and have upgraded yourself. I am curious to hear how that happened and how you Arcee is posing Blackarachnia's Transmetal 2 body.**

**Arcee: Well it would not have happened if it wasn't for me. After The Great War ended, I went through a depressed state with the loss of some of most close comrades.**

**Cheetor: We all go through that.**

**Arcee: Yeah. With Megatron's apokalypse, Rodimus and Apelinq came to me wanting to take me with them. At first, I refused and then through some personal old time perwaytion, I went along. After we got lost in time through that Transwarp ship, we settled on that Prehistoric Earth and I befriended a lost confused Fractyl over here. Well to be fair, we were both in a offspirited sate. So it was our formed bond that made us pull through. When the battle against Shockaract came, Fractyl and I were heavily damaged and your Blackarachnia was nice enough to lend here Transmetal cells to upgrade me and I was able to use the Transmetal Driver from there to heal up my friend.**

**Fractyl: Honestly, the upgrade is nice and all. But, I have learned I am more of a scientist than a fighter. I am not one to rely on protection.**

**Cheetor: Hey. Everyone plays their part.**

**Dinobot: Although I am Predacon, I always did find you agent Autobot leaders very honor worthy for warriors.**

**Rodimus: Hey. Were still going. We're not ready to join The Matrix just yet.**

**Optimus Primal: I'm certainly warn out from leading. Leading my team was like teaching a class of the most reckless students you can imagine. They drive you crazy. But you love them anyway.**

**Dinobot: My sentiments exactly. I would not have lead you Maximals well if I defeated you back when we first meet.**

**Optimus Primal (jokingly remarking): Most definitely. You know, we never got a rematch.**

**Dinobot: Well that will just have to wait.**

**Rodimus: Where do we go first?**

**Dinobot: I believe we should head for Megatron's GrandMa base. That is where all the Sparks are being held.**

**Arcee: But how are we going to load it onto a ship. Let alone find one to begin with?**

**Cheetor: I think we can go for the Sparks first and fight our way to a ship. I know it may sound reckless. But we can't risk Megatron getting the upper servo anymore or ever again if we are to make progress.**

**Rodimus pats Cheetor on his soldier.**

**Rodimus: Now that is the spirit young bot. I remember when I was like that in my youth.**

**Optimus Primal: And you got to become a Prime.**

**Optimus turns his glance to Cheetor.**

**Optimus Primal: There may be hope for you yet Cheetor.**

**Cheetor: Hey hey hey. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I'm just following behind.**

**Dinobot: For now. But I have seen you grow and you possess the qualities of many young leaders I have studied and fought. Prime or not, I am esteem about you and your capabilities. Let that become your battle advantage.**

**Optimus Primal jokingly replies, "The force is strong with you."**

**Cheetor stops them all.**

**Cheetor: Okay okay okay okay guys. Please, enough about me. Let's get ready.**

**Arcee: Now there you go young man.**

**Rodimus: Let's roll out!**

**The head leaders signal the soldiers to start marching faster towards Megatron's base.**

**Inside the GrandMar Ship, Megatron oozes with anticipation as he sees The Cybertronian freedom fighters approaching.**

**Megatron: Ohhhh Yeeeeees. Soon, I shall see the destruction of all my enemies. Remember Vehicons, do not let a single technorganic place their feet on that ship!**

**Obsidian: It will be done my lord.**

**Quakea: Wait. Why would Megatron not just make himself a new one or move it?**

**Wrathstar slaps Quakea to the ground.**

**Wrathstar: DO YOU HAVE A REASON TO QUESTION YOUR CREATOR!? IF SO, ME AND ALL MY FRIENDS HERE WILL LOVE TO KNOW!**

**Every Vehicon General and Drone aim their blasters at Quakea.**

**Quakea: Um, no. My apologies.**

**Strika: One more crack like that sister and you will be disqualified of General rank understood?**

**Quakea: Yes General.**

**Obsidian: Although this setup may not make total sense, Megatron is a brilliant strategist and it is our sworn duty and whole purpose in creation to fulfill every one of them. His matters are above all others including ourselves.**

**Blastcharge: I'm just in it for the fun of destruction.**

**Spy Streak: Trust me buddy. There will be tons of carnage and bloodshed soon to come.**

**Wrathstar: I am going to strip all those Sparks and feast upon their fluid.**

**Strika: Geez you take it personally.**

**The Cybertronian warriors line up at the base and take cover hiding.**

**Dinobot talks through a private com link.**

**Dinobot: Attention everyone. We are not going to attack yet. We need to give some time to let their guard down. And once the moment is right, we will strike hard and fight for with our very lives. We will attack in 5 cycles.**

**All the warriors gear up under rock and have a last small conversation.**

**Arcee: Hey Dinobot. Since we are about to risk our very Sparks, can I give you some advice on your little position?**

**Dinobot: What do you mean?**

**Arcee: Oh you know. How you and Bluesaur are having sings of hardship wanting to express your feelings towards each other.**

**Dinobot: I… don't know anything of the sort.**

**Arcee: Oh please, I have seen and been through a lot of relationships and I know when two love birds do not have the confidence to share their feelings, it hurts the relationship.**

**Dinobot: it doesn't matter. What's most important is we focus on fulfilling our vow together to free Cybertron.**

**Arcee: But bottling what your feelings for one is unhealthy. True care for your comrades and them for you are what makes a real warrior strong. Expressing your ways is what will be represent the world you will want to make. Just… take my advice and put into consideration. Life is not nearly as fun without a partner to stick with. Trust me, we all lose and gain them one at a time. It's the way of life.**

**Dinobot: When we are not about to battle, I'll express my care to her.**

**Meanwhile Ramulas, Nightscream, Sonar, Botanica, Noble, Bluesaur, Tigatron and Airazor and gearing up having banter.**

**Nightscream: So, your Sonar?**

**Sonar: Yeah. What about it?**

**Nightscream: Um, nothing. It's just… I have noticed you posses a bat mode like me.**

**Sonar: Yeah. And?**

**Nightscream: Well do you have any backstory to say?**

**Sonar: Um, not much. I was just brought to life like this and felt like fighting with the big guys as I am not much of a zombie fan.**

**Nightscream: So you do not possess any interesting characteristic to elaborate?**

**Sonar: Not really. I'm… kinda just here to fight an stuff.**

**Nightscream: Isn't that a little… boring?**

**Sonar: I would say that if I had something better to do or come better place to be.**

**Nightscream: You have not experienced love or anger towards anything?**

**Sonar: I am yet to go through any emotional experience.**

**Nightscream: Well, would you like to keep in touch to have a friend?**

**Sonar: Sure I guess if there is anything left of us.**

**Nightscream: Heh. Yeah.**

**Sonar looks over to Noble sniffing her.**

**Sonar: You got a cool dog.**

**Nightscream: Oh that's not all. He turns into a Dragon in battle.**

**Sonar: Hm. That's cool I guess.**

**Nightscream scratches behind his head.**

**Bluesaur, Botanica and Airazor turn their glances from them.**

**Airazor: Hmm. How cute. Looks like Sonar has found a friend. Maybe he can open her up to life a little bit.**

**Ramulas: She is fresh and a good fighter. I am not sure if she is meant to feel anything.**

**Tigatron: Hey there buddy. Don't be a hypocrite. If we were like that, we would not have saved your from Predacon reprogramming. Very life form deserves a chance to blossom.**

**Ramulas: Okay okay. Geesh don't be a hardhead.**

**Airazor: Says you. We see how you feel about Optimus. Your quite the Crankcase when it comes to him.**

**Ramulas mutters to himself.**

**Tigatron: Silly ol Ramulas. Always hard tempered.**

**Botanica: So you two were originally with Optimus Primal's crew?**

**Tigatron: Well, not precisely. You see, I was originally a Unit in the Maximal police force when tracking down Cryotek's gang. I was the only one left and bumped into my best buddy here.**

**Airazor: Stripes here came bursting through demanding he take my ship and we immediately got settled together running after Megatron. Optimus's crew saved us before we were about to be destroyed. It was after that we became part of the crew being put into repair pods only to wake up in our new retrospective beast modes.**

**Bluesaur: What happened to you two?**

**Tigatron: We were scouting to see the damage to the Earth when we were abducted by The Vok and experimented into a fusion weapon. The Tigerhawk possesed my vocal processor.**

**Airazor: Thanks to that tertercious Tarantulas, The Vok essance in the body was taken out and we together took over the body.**

**Tigatron: But then Megatron blew us into bits.**

**Botanica: Owch.**

**Tigatron: but then when Tarantulas was revealed to be possessing the Vok powers, The Vok themselves granted us life in these new Transmetal bodies and we joined the Wreckers, barley defeat Tarantulas and now were here.**

**Bluesaur: So you two nearly died, came back, died, came back, died again, came back again and nearly died again.**

**Airazor: Pretty much.**

**Botanica: That must had been crazy dying and coming back on multiple occasions.**

**Tigatron: Yeah. So, how is Optimus and the gang doing?**

**Bluesaur: There doing fine. We now got Silverbolt and Blackarachnia being the main love birds. As well as Botanica here with Rattrap.**

**Airazor: Amazing to see someone could love that bolt head.**

**Botanica: I can't explain it myself. But your guilty too Bluesaur. I've seen the way to look at Dinobot. You've been hit with the love shock.**

**Bluesaur: Well, I eh**

**Airazor: It's okay sister. Everyone has one at some point.**

**Bluesaur: It's just the DNA he gave me. It's probably just sensitive around him.**

**Botanica: Come on girl. There's something going on with you two and there is nothing wrong with letting it out.**

**Bluesaur: But Dinobot hast to focus on leading our team. Emotions can disrupt it and I don't want to see him fail.**

**Airazor: Hey. Me and Stripes have been through a lot and we are still going strong. Just do yourself a favor and don't hold back yourself.**

**Botanica: Dido. Welcome Back to the fold you two. I hope we will get along well.**

**Tigatron: I'd say so far, we are on the right track.**

**Airazor: Let's just hope we will get a chance to if we survive.**

**Nightscream: Well just have to wait and see.**

**Story cuts to the DinobotS and Mutants talking amongst themselves.**

**T-Wrecks: Alright guys. It's either all or nothing from here. This will be The Battle For The Sparks Of Cybertron.**

**Dinotron: Um, how about The Spark War for short?**

**Airaptor: That does have a nice ring to it.**

**T-Wrecks: Maybe. But nonetheless, we must use every fiber of our being to follow line against Megatron.**

**Icebird: But we don't know if this Dinobot leader is qualified to lead Cybertron!**

**Magmatron: I am inclined to agree with the pure organic. What has this Dinobot done to prove he is worthy of commander?**

**Terranotron: Well for starters, The Oracle chose him to do so. Second, he has lead his team out of trouble more than you or our leader here did.**

**Striker: And Third, we owe our continued life to him for being given these DNA cell support.**

**Dinotron: Do you have a backup for that?**

**Magmatron: Um, I guess not. Something is just wrong about what we are doing. As The Oracle was reformatting me, I sensed something strange. Like The Oracle is… hiding something.**

**Razorclaw: Well, we can focus our attention on that if we survive this incident huh?**

**Magmatron: Very well. But I'll be keeping my sensors on that Dinobot and Bluesaur.**

**With a minute left until battle, Waspinator, Cyclonus, Rhinox, Skywarp, Devcon and Rotorbolt are in the head of strike ready and are about to wrap up their conversation.**

**Waspinator: So Skywarp. How have been doing retired.**

**Skywarp: Well young bot, it wasn't easy at first. But I got the hang of it after a few Stellar Cycles. I haft to thank these Autobot buddies for saving me and upgrading in this Vehicon Aro Drone body shell. I never thought the lack of warfare would be so soothing.**

**Waspinator: Did Warpskybot know Waspinator was possessed by Starscream?**

**Skywarp: Hm wow. Let me guess, he was up to his usual domination shick?**

**Waspinator: Yep.**

**Skywarp: Ahh. I always hated that guy.**

**Rhinox: This may sound crazy to you. But, it is a pleasure to be fighting alongside our most greatest competitors from the war. I always found Cybertronian history amazing. Though, none of us took as insanely as Megatron did.**

**Skywarp: Tell me about it bulldozer. Coming from a guy who served under the original Megatron, I can easily say it's like a toxic drug. It takes eons to free yourself from power addictive ways.**

**Rhinox: Ravage got hooked into it and it lead to his demise.**

**Rotorbolt: Man. Why is it we Decepticons and Predacons always got to be associated with a Megatron? We have our distinct identities you know? And we are not all crazy, dumb and evil.**

**Rhinox: Oh I know. I recently learned what's it's like to be on the other side and have thus grown a greater clarity on how we can all cope together peacefully.**

**Cyclonus: My goodness. Why does everyone have to be so soft? Were at war here bots. There's no room or feelings.**

**Skywarp: That's not what your a few Decacycles ago to your wife. What's gotten to you buddy? Old war wounds acting up again or something.**

**Cyclonus: Um, nevermind. Were about to strike.**

**Dinobot: Alright bots! This is it! Maximize and March our way to freeeedooooooom!**

**All the Cybertronian warriors battle their way up to the Vehicon army.**

**Obsidian: There coming. All Vehicons, defend Megatron with your very Sparks!**

**Spy Streak loads up his fusion arm blasters.**

**Spy Streak: Let the game begin!**

**The two factions clash and battle most epic blasting robots in the heads, slicing in half, crushing with bear servos and biting off limb pieces. The heep expanded and the Vehicon General Blastcharge shoots Silverbolt in the chest with his triple chest gun Blast. Silverbolt falls and Blastcharge stomps on him.**

**Blastcharge: I got you! That's 10 points for me Quakea.**

**Blackarachnia goes over to him.**

**Blackarachnia: Silverbolt!**

**Silverbolt: Oh dear Blackarachnia. My Spark beats for you my dear love. I will prevail for you.**

**Blackarachnia picks him up and runs getting shot by Blastcharge.**

**Blackarachnia: Dai. Now is not the time for corny quotes honey!**

**Blastcharge: Don't worry you two cuddles! I shall have both your Sparks crushed with my own Servos both at once!**

**Blackarachnia: How prime.**

**Quakea and Strika get tangled up by Botanica's vines.**

**Botanica: It's about you two settle down and reLEAF yourselves!**

**Quakea: By the Sparks that was horrible!**

**Storm Jet strikes her from the back.**

**Storm Jet: Looks I got 5 points!**

**Storm Jet grabs and strips her apart.**

**Storm Jet: You deserve that just for that joke!**

**Rattrap leaps onto his back and bites him on the neck.**

**Rattrap: Hey! That's my corny vine buddy!**

**Storm Jet: I'll have you both obliterated techornagic abominations!**

**Rattrap installs a bomb into Storm Jet's throat while simultaneously impaling his claws into his optics.**

**Rattrap: Well let's see if you play swallow the bomb!**

**He jumps off of him holding the peeled damaged Botanica.**

**Storm Jet: Why you little! I'm am going to kill yo..**

**His head blew up and his whole body fell to the ground.**

**Rattrap: And to be sure he doesn't come back,**

**Rattrap had the bomb installed with a metal decaying Virus melting the General's body to molecules.**

**Megatron watches over.**

**Megatron: DO NOT LET THEM REACH IT!**

**The Vehicon General Mirager has his drones surround Bluesaur, Dinobot, Cheetor, Cat-Scan and Rhinox.**

**Mirager: End of the line for you! Get ready to join the scrap heap!**

**They all aim their fire at the 3 of them,**

**Mirager: Any last words?**

**Dinobot: Yeah. When will you Megatron followers get your processors out of your egsostports?**

**Dinobot, Cheetor Bluesaur and Cat-Scan get out their swords and slice up all the fusion blast bullets while Rhinox uses his hulken muscle mass to smash the Drones themselves into flat iron.**

**Mirager calls upon more drones and their all destroyed by Primal Prime, Airazor, Sonar and Nightscream overhead.**

**Mirager: Uhhhhhh.**

**Cheetor: Now do you have any last words Vehiclown?**

**Mirager turns around and transforms drifting at high speed.**

**The 5 Maximals morph into their beast modes and take off in his direction.**

**Bluesaur: I say it's time we get a ride!**

**They catch up to Mirager and all hitch on his back. Mirager freaks out while Devcon sharing his bodymold hijacks his leftover Drones to attack him and Megatron's shield.**

**Mirager: Wha! What are you doing?!**

**Rhinox: Isn't it obvious poorbot's Blur?**

**Mirager tries to transform when Cat-Scan hijacks and chewed up his T-Cog. Mirager tries to floor it away. Bluesaur leaps up onto him.**

**Bluesaur: Where do you think your going buddy?!**

**She uses her claw swords to slice him up in half. The two halves then smack and blow up the forcefield generator for Megatron's base. Bluesaur gets up and turns around to see the others staring at her in awe.**

**Cheetor: That was Ultra Gear lady.**

**Bluesaur blushes.**

**Bluesaur: Hm. Guess I was really good.**

**Rhinox: Looks like Dinobot taught you well.**

**Bluesaur: Well enough about me. Let's go give Megatron a visit.**

**Dinobot calls all the others.**

**Dinobot: Hey! This way!**

**They all march in with the leftover Generals blasting away at them. They all fight up the base defences to reach for the Spark containing cylinder. Waspinator, Tigatron, Rotorbolt and the Deployers bump into Thruster's Drone army. **

**Thruster: You know Waspinator, I would not had ever become a part of this if it wasn't for your betrayal to the Predacons. So I thank you and say goodbye!**

**They all shoot at the Cybertronians.**

**Dillo: I'm getting tired of these Vehicon's ugly sights. Hey Tigerboy. Let me give you hand.**

**Dillo plugs to the back of Tigatron and the combined Vok essance energy along with the Deployer power and his two blast rifles make way for nearly every Drone of Thrusters to be disintegrated.**

**Thruster: What in the name of The Allspark?**

**Tigatron aims his amo at him.**

**Tigatron: You were saying?**

**Waspinator interveins.**

**Waspinator: Wait Tigerbot. Thruster is Waspinator's fight. You bots go to the Sparks.**

**Tigatron puts down his amo.**

**Tigatron: Have it your way bugeyes.**

**They all leave and Waspinator has a standoff with Thruster.**

**Thruster: You should had gone with them.**

**Waspinator raises his fists.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator is no longer a coward! Face Waspinator if you got the gears for it.**

**Thruster raises his claw exhaust fists.**

**Thruster: Works for me traitor.**

**The two march up and wrestle. Waspinator uses his poisoned stinger to plummet Thruster's fighting capabilities. Thruster tries to get a cheap shot in. But every time, Waspinator from past experience dodges them.**

**Thruster: How did yo**

**Waspinator: Experience friend. Has Thrustbot ever been blown up to scrap a Billion times?**

**Thrusters: Uhhhh.**

**Waspinator: Don't think so. Waspinator now end duel.**

**Waspinator loaded up his stinger as a blade and impales Thruster in the Spark up against a wall.**

**Thruster: Me.. ga… tron… shall… pur… vaaaaaiiiiiiiiillllllllll.**

**Thruster dies and his body falls into metal remolder acid.**

**Waspinator: Not if Waspinator, experience and Predacon alliance haft to anything about it.**

**The warriors march up and make it to The Spark Container. They are greeted by the sight of Wrathstar.**

**Wrathstar: You may have unbeaten the others. But I have prepared for this. Your not getting those Sparks! Infact, you will not even be joining them!**

**Optimus Primal: You want our Sparks Wrathstar? COME AND GET EM!**

**Wrathstar: Enjoy your last nanoslicks of lives bots. The time has come for you all to fall!**

**The Cybertronian band leap into battle for the Sparks. As they battle, Wrathstar's Vehicons show they are installed with Spark extractors. The Cybertronians find they are about to meet their end. But as a extractor tried to extract a Spark, everyone was surprised to see it somehow had no effect. Taking this opportunity, they all battle around the Drones and Generals with a load of struggle and seperate the container from Megatron's magnetic strapps. The flyers pull it from the top while the ground bounds hold it from the bottom. Megatron for the first time in forever starts to panic.**

**Megatron: WHAIIIT! NOOOOO! THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE! VEHICONS! DESTROY THE SHIP! DESTROY IT BEFORE THEY GET TO IT!**

**Quakea: Why didn't you do that in the first place!**

**Megatron: DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! I HAD A PLAN IN MOTION! BUT NOW THAT THEY GOT THE SPARKS, I MUST DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER THAT THEY MUST NOT GET ON THAT SHIP WITH THOSE SPARKS! STOP THEM NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**The Vehicons block the way to the Elite Battleship. Nearly the whole Vehicon Drone population is together.**

**Sonar: Oh boy! What are we going to do now?**

**Apelinq: We scatter and engage! Primal Prime! Get the big bots to load the Spark container.**

**Primal Prime: You don't haft to tell us twice. Away bots!**

**Pacrat: I never thought I would ever say this. But, I could use a break from Cybertron.**

**Rattrap: You and me both!**

**Nightscream: Come on Sonar! For Cybertron!**

**Rotorbolt: Let's wreck and rule!**

**The field is blazed with fire and explosions as the Cybertronians blast away at the Vehicons heavily scarred. Primal Prime's crew finish installing the Spark container in the core of the ship as well as get the engines running. The last 6 Generals barge in. They fire at the engines and Primal Prime has The Wreckers meet with them personally. Cyclonus, Arcee and Primal Prime attend to Soy Streak firing at the mainframes.**

**Spy Streak: You pesky technorganics will not be leaving this planet if it is the last thing we do!**

**Cyclonus: Under contrary.**

**Cyclonus blast away at Spy Streak. He tries to dodge his attacks the best he can. But, Cyclonus was too much of a battle expert to be outmatched. Soy Streak in a last attack ditch fired at Cyclonus's close friend Skywarp. He starts to get mad as he goes over to attend to to Skywarp's wounds.**

**Spy Streak: Hahahaha. That's the problem with you freedom fighters. Your feelings for another make you weak. It is our cunning and undisputed strength which makes us so great and advanced.**

**He aims his supercharge blast on the mainframe computer about to fire.**

**Spy Streak: With one blast, your hopes will be crushed and I shall be rewarded as the greatest Vehicon to live.**

**Primal Prime, Rodimus and Apelinq come from behind and shoot him out of the air. Spy Streak plummets and is picked up by Primal Prime. He gives gives Spy Streak a death glare.**

**Primal Prime: Yeah. About that your so much more powerful thing, who's gonna help you now Vehiscum!**

**He aims to through Spy Streak at the main engine powered on toxic metal radiation.**

**Primal Prime: Hope you enjoy the taste of rotten melting decay you overcocky exhaust smoocher.**

**He though Spy Streak into the engine core. He screams in agonizing pain before imploding from the inside. Primal Prime dusted his servos. He turns to Apelinq and Arcee.**

**Primal Prime: Quikly, help get all the others get on the ship! Cyclonus, I and the rest will get this ship running up.**

**Apelinq: On our way boss monkey!**

**As the ship gets ready, Optimus Primal, Dinobot, Rotorbolt and Noble are facing against Blastcharge's army trying to keep Silverbolt and Blackarachnia safe as they go to recover.**

**Dinobot: Make sure no one gets too hurt! We can't give up just yet!**

**Blastcharge: Eat plasma slag you scrap irons!**

**Optimus Primal and Noble (in Dragon form) grab onto him.**

**Optimus Primal: I insist you try some of our plasma dynamic skullcrushers!**

**He shrubs one into Blastcharge's blaster chest clogging and overloads it.**

**Optimus Primal: They'll blow you mind!**

**Blastcharge's inner processors begin to overpressure.**

**Blastcharge: AAAAHHHHHH!**

**He explodes and Noble shields the others as the explosions wipe out all the Drones.**

**Rotorbolt: Remind me never to piss that guy off.**

**Dinobot: Certainly my friend. You and I may be Predacons. But when Primal gets angry, he will indeed gp Gorilla Warfare.**

**Optimus Primal: Comes with the job substriction.**

**Optimus and Noble give a muscle power fists high five.**

**Optimus Primal: I think that was his way of saying, my man.**

**They all head in. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia go to the recovery bay. Obsidian, Strika, Wrathstar and Quakea surround and block clearance for the ship to launch.**

**Quakea: Enough loss! It is time to end this! Blast at them all with all your power!**

**The Cybertronians start falling and the Vehicons get the upper hand.**

**Megatron: YES! YEES! YEEES! KILL THEM ALL! GET THOSE SPARKS BACK AT ALL COST!**

**Quakea: No problem boss bot! This is like shooting monkeys in a barrel! Hold on a cycle, I am shooting monkeys in a barrel! Hahahahaha! Die cyberhippe trash!**

**Spittor is trying to help the Mutants get through.**

**Spittor: Come on furries and scalies. We gotta bolt it or lose it!**

**Soundwave: You think we don't know that!**

**Spittor before he could finish is blasted by Wrathstar along with Devcon.**

**Spittor: Man! This hero stuff is hard!**

**The Deployers, Airazor, Tigatron, Ramulas and Bluesaur finish escorting all the Cybertronians inside.**

**Rav: Veep Roop Foo Goodall Saha!**

**Mol: You said it Rav!**

**Tigatron: Bots! We're almost there! We trust haft to pull through.**

**Mol: Against those 4! Are you sure!**

**Airazor: We have gotten this far haven't we?**

**Ramulas: Get inside comrades! You must help those Deployers and Mutants get inside! I'll help the Dinobots and we will be out of here!**

**Bluesaur: I'm going with you!**

**Tigatron and Airazor and help the Deployers and Mutants in while Ramulas and Bluesaur go to get the DinobotS inside. Apelinq, Rotorbolt, Cyclonus and Primal Prime come to help.**

**Primal Prime: Not without us you don't.**

**They help battle Quakea back away. They all have a standoff.**

**Quakea: Hahahahahahaha! So, what are the little pipsqueaks going to do? Mosage us to death?**

**Apelinq: Your in for it babes!**

**Quakea: Prepare to face oblivion numskulls!**

**Ramulas: I know you are. But about us?**

**Quakea: OH THAT'S IT! TASTE DEATH SAW SWEATY!**

**The four bots fight off the four Generals as the DinobotS finish off all the Drones. Bluesaur and Wrathstar have a little talk.**

**Wrathstar: You puny little insignificant squirt. You deserve to rely on that deadbeat weakling Dynobum.**

**Bluesaur: Don't you talk about him that way! Your just mad you had to suffer poor ironic fate! You could've made up for it if you were a decently smart living organism!**

**Wrathstar: How dare you twerp! I shall crush you and show your decapitated body to that dud before I take him offline!**

**Bluesaur grows emotional.**

**Bluesaur: YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF A SORT!**

**She attacks her savagely without hesitation. But Wrathstar gets a impale strike to the chest and grabs her and slowly squeezes her slowly and painfully.**

**Wrathstar: It is here all your faiths will be crushed!**

**The DinobotS T-Wrecks and Terranotron get attacks from behind and Wrathstar is blown into a building witch buries her in ruble.**

**The two take Bluesaur to the ship.**

**Obsidian and Strika are overpowered and knocked out to stasis lock by the other DinobotS.**

**Rapticon: Hah! So much for "Greatest Generals In Cybertronian History" amiright?**

**They all high five each other and blast away at the other Drones as they head for the ship about to take off. Quakea fights off Magmatron and Triceradon.**

**Quakea: You will not win abominations! Megatron, I request full control of your entire fleet! We must destroy that ship.**

**Megatron: OHHH YES INDEED!**

**Every single Vehicon drone fires at the ship slowly crippling it apart. All the Cybertronians inside start to panic.**

**Rattrap: Oh man! Looks like it is the end of the line buddies!**

**Pacrat: I want to let to all know it was an honor fighting these last days with you all.**

**Fractyl: Come on! There's got to be something I can do!**

**Fractyl goes to the mainframe computer and hacks into Megatron's control signals with the help of Devcon.**

**Fractyl: We have one last chance bots! If Devcon and I can hack Megatron's wave signals, we can end this all for good!**

**Dinobot: It's worth a shot. Do it!**

**Outside, Triceradon and Magmatron do their best to put Quakea down.**

**Quakea: You bots are so hilarious. This must be a joke! You guys can't even scratch my paint right! Megatron was wise to dispose of you all.**

**Magmatron: Back off bolt brain! What Megatron has done can not go unpunished! You are all guilty for even siding with him! I may be Predacon! But even we mainly have always valued the importance of living organisms! But the spilled coolant of Billions is unforgivable! It is YOU who is the abomination!**

**Triceradon along with all the others through the monitor screens observe Magmatron in amazement as he shows off a true caring Spark.**

**Quakea: Aww boo hoo! Your dropping my transmissions! Spare Me your dimwitted minded settlements! Cybertron henceforth belongs to Megatron! And you and your buddies overthere can do nothing about it! You have lost!.**

**She gets out here death cannon about to fire.**

**Quakea: Now! Do yourself a large favor and watch as I end your living! Don't grieve you hammerhead. You shall be joined with your deceased timeline!**

**Magmatron gets out his sword and shield and they both turn dark purple and his eyes turn bright flaming red.**

**Magmatron: Oh really! I've got a better idea! How about you have a serving of some PREDACON BOT EXTERMINATOR!**

**He stabs and rips Quakea's whole body into dust which immediately fades into nothing. He relaxes and Triceradon confronts him.**

**Triceradon: Well done my friend. But rest easy. We've got you. Now let's get out of here.**

**As the last two march inside, the Vehicon fleet ship shuts it's entrance and Fractyl and Devcon receive transmissions from Megatron.**

**Megatron: THAT DOES IT! ONCE I GET THOSE SPARKS BACK, I AM GOING TO WIPE YOU ALL ON MY FLOORS INTO RUSTY SHREDS!**

**Primal Prime: Don't count on it Megatron!**

**Megatron: FACE IT SCRAPHEADS! YOU CANNOT WIN! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME! AND I AM FAR FROM DONE TORMENTING YOU ALL! I MAY EVEN CONSIDER TORMENTING YOU ALL FOR ETERNITY!**

**Fractyl: Well see Bolt Head.**

**Fractyl and Devcon finish their hacking and command the Drones to shoot at his Grandmar base.**

**Megatron: WHA? HOW DID YO..**

**Devcon: Professional hackers here Megachum!**

**Megatron's fortress and Spark fall the surface.**

**Megatron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Optimus Primal: Alright buddies. Let's start ignition!**

**Tigatron: Te minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, and we have LIFT OFF!**

**The battle fleet ship launches and leaves Cybertron. Everyone takes a moment to pause and realize their alive.**

**Everyone: YEEEEAAAAHHHH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!**

**Rattrap kisses Botanica on the libs.**

**Rattrap: I can't believe were not scrap! I never felt so happy to be alive and see your leafy face.**

**Botanica: Me neither hideous rodent!**

**Dinobot, Bluesaur, Cheetor, Optimus, Rhinox and Noble all surrounded and snuggled too.**

**Dinobot: You fought well vermen!**

**Rattrap: Me!? I'd say you and slicksaur here are the real heros. I seriously can not think of a way I can repay you Chopperbuddy.**

**Dinobot: Hemem. Just keep up the good fight.**

**Optimus Primal: That was the most amazing battle I have ever been apart of since the tail end of the Beast Wars. I can not imagine a better group of friends to fight with.**

**Rhinox: I don't believe I went went through a phase of hating you all. Megatron was truly devious.**

**Cheetor: It's alright Rhinox. It's hard to resist Megatron's persuasion. We're just glad to have you back.**

**Rattrap: Wait! Sprouts! What about the organic soil?**

**Botanica: Are you kidding? I installed a whole bunch in the storage cells while we were retrieving the Sparks. I'm fine.**

**Rattrap: A strong lady is one thing. But a strong and smart women, now that is the most Prime babe anybody could ask for.**

**He wrapped himself into her vine arms.**

**Botanica: Well I would not had made it if you didn't save me from Storm Jet back there. I'd say we're even.**

**Rattrap: Whatever you say dear.**

**Waspinator walks up to them and they all look back.**

**Optimus Primal: Is there something you need Waspinator?**

**Waspinator: Um, well, Waspinator never had friends. Waspinator feel in wrong crowd. Megatron abused Waspinator all the time. Waspinator hated both Maximals and Predacons and just wanted power. But after Maximals save Waspinator and welcome Waspinator, Waspinator not sure how to thank Maximals or put Predacon past behind.**

**Cheetor: Hey. We all learn in time. As you have seen, we have accepted everyone who volunteered. Dinobot, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt and Bluesaur. We've never been blind to welcome Predacons into our teams. Were all the same race. And look where all our team work has gotten us? We made it thanks to Devcon and Fractyl overthere. Combined partnership of a Maximal and a Predacon.**

**Waspinator: That all fine. What Waspinator was trying to say is Waspinator not know how to make a friend.**

**Optimus Primal: Well, you can try with us for a first. Or would you prefer to go back to Megatron.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator will try you bots.**

**He joins the group celebration.**

**Dinobot and Bluesaur start a little talk together.**

**Dinobot: Bluesaur, I noticed over the com links you were getting emotional about what Wrathstar was saying about me. I sense you are having... affectionate feelings for me. Is that true?**

**Bluesaur: I hope you'll be okay with this commander. But yes I have been. Ever since you installed your DNA into mine, I was at first just grateful but super confused. I felt lost and a little uneasy. When I saw the way you and your team was so kind and willing to help me, it made me so appreciative, I could never think of a way to return the favor. The best I tried was helping all of you out at a time when you were not feeling well. As I see the way you lead and heard all about your experience and adventures, it pulled me in a way I can not describe good enough. All I can say is, I became both a fan and wanted to be a friend of yours. The only problem was I do not feel as significant as most of you. I'm one of the youngest in this team and have no backstory to give. Your just so great in every way, I don't think there is a way to equalize to that.**

**She started to expose tears.**

**Bluesaur: I… do not want to let my emotions towards you ruin your prerogative. I'm sorry.**

**Dinobot hugs her.**

**Dinobot: There there Bluesaur. I haft to confess something to confess to you as well. When you first became part of this team, I found your appearance and personality both quite catching. I was joyful to have you by our side. Once I figured out who Scavenger was, my Spark was broken and I could not go on knowing what I had created. I did notice your affectionate gifts to me and I was appreciative. But I was afraid if we grew emotions for another, it would risk one of us losing the other. But I couldn't tell you to halt your feelings. That is something impossible for me to do.**

**Bluesaur couldn't help it and wrapped her arms around him sobbing.**

**Bluesaur: Who am I kidding, I want to engage.**

**Dinobot: Its okay my dear partner. Let it out. I must too.**

**Airazor, Tigatron, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia observe them.**

**Airazor: Not bad for a Predacon.**

**Tigatron: To be honest, I would never anticipate Dinobot of all bots to become effectinute.**

**Silverbolt: You two certainly missed out on a lot. With all do respect.**

**Airazor: Well I guess when you're abducted by Aliens and experimented on into a fusion and then destroyed and brought back again to save time and space from zombies, you will tend to be a little occupied.**

**Tigatron: I see you Blackarachnia have had a change of Spark.**

**Blackarachnia: I gotta thank it all to this blob of brawn here. He can be very persistent. You two are lucky with your relationship. Silverbolt and I had to take turns persuading each other to join the other side and then I had to free him from Vehicon corruption.**

**Silverbolt: Megatron played a pretty large role in our journey.**

**Airazor: Well we're glad to see you two made it through find. Even if we missed out on all of it.**

**Silverbolt: You know, you two were fuzed into one being that Tigerhawk. I wonder what it would look like if me and Dark Poison her had that experience.**

**Tigatron: It would be like.. Blackawolf or Eaglenia or something.**

**Blackarachnia: Ewww. It would be freaky.**

**Airazor: Imagine if Scorponok and Terrorsaur went through that fusion.**

**Silverbolt: Who?**

**Tigatron: Scorponok and Terrorsaur. You don't recall them?**

**Silverbolt: Negative my friend.**

**Blackarachnia: Oh. He wasn't brought online yet. Megatron told me the two of them slipped off their hovers and fell into the lava and died during the Quantum Surge.**

**Silverbolt: My goodness. What a pathetic way to go out. At least Rampage went out more triumphantly.**

**Airazor: Who?**

**Silverbolt: Oh. You see..**

**The four progress their conversation as Primal Prime, Rotorbolt, Arcee, Rodimus, Apelinq Packrat, Devcon and Fractyl have a little talk.**

**Arcee: That was really impressive there my friend how you pretty much saved all of us.**

**Fractyl blushes.**

**Fractyl: Well uh, Devcon here did most of the heavy work.**

**Rodimus: Nonsense little buddy. Don't be shy. You saved us indeed.**

**Fractyl: Guess I am not use to saving the day is all.**

**Primal Prime: Maximal or Predacon, I think we can all put that in the past. What's important is we are all united.**

**Rotorbolt: Now that is more like it buddy. Put it there.**

**The two give a heavy metal clash fist bump.**

**Apelinq: Looks like there is hope for our race after all.**

**Alpha Trion joins in.**

**Alpha Trion: I fear this is far from the end for you all. Great danger lies in all our approaching destinations. We must be ready to face the worst.**

**Cyclonus steps next to him.**

**Cyclonus: Well as long as we all fight together, we stand a chance amiright?**

**Alpha Trion: I hope so. These dark forces ahead give off stenches potentially worse than that of even Megatrons.**

**The DinobotS all talk together drinking the fruit/meat material as juice from the grown soil.**

**T-Wrecks: Great job all you guys. Especially you there Magmatron. Come on. Have a drink.**

**Magmatron: My apologies fellow bots. I just had a weird urge inside build up. I did not want to lose anymore comrades. I think I'm starting to get where this "give care for all sentient beings" is coming from. I… am not sure where I can go from this point.**

**Terranotron: Well, you can start by getting more acquainted and sit back with your team.**

**Magmatron has a seat and drink and starts chatting. He for the first time ever, smiles.**

**The Mutants, Deployers and Ramulas walk up to Optimus Primal.**

**Optimus Primal: Can I help you gentlemen.**

**Ramulas: I'll start. Um, to put it bluntly Primal, you did a pretty good job out there in the battle and I felt inclined I must give you credit.**

**Optimus Primal: Well thanks. And I am most sorry for not realizing how much I could've helped you all.**

**Ramulas: Well, it's in the past and we must move on.**

**Razorclaw: I had something I had to say as well Primal. We… understand now what you and your team mean by blending organic with technological. We believed it was all the robotics that are responsible for violence. But now, we see both elements play equal parts in the grand scheme.**

**Mol: Well not all super weapons are evil either you know.**

**Dillo: Your team did good Primal. You risked your Sparks to ensure our freedom from Megatron.**

**Optimus Primal: Please. Dinobot is the one to thank. He has done so much more for this team as well as time and space compared to the rest of us. I'd say we are quite lucky.**

**Icebird: He sure is a beculier bot. In a good way.**

**Nightscream and Sonar have a get together.**

**Nightscream: You were really cool out there.**

**Sonar: You did good too.**

**Nightscream: Isn't it sweet we are part of a tough team.**

**Sonar: Yeah. It's pretty amazing.**

**Nightscream: I can't imagine what we will face next.**

**Sonar: Well just have to wait and see.**

**On Cybertron, Megatron wakes up to see his is stuck in the body of a Diagnostic Drone.**

**Megatron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BLAST THOSE SCOUNDROLLS! THEY HAVE FOILED MY AGENDAS FOR THE LAST TIIIIME! THOSE FOOLS DON'T EVEN REALIZE THEY HAVE SEALED THEIR OWN DOOM! BUT I WILL NOT LET THOSE SPARKS FALL INTO ONE OF MY WORST ENEMIES GREASY SERVOS!**

**He checks the energy monitors to see who is left online. He finds Obsidian, Strika and Wrapped are the only ones left.**

**Megatron: All of you! Gear up! Were going after them!**

**Obsidian: How are we going to do so my lord?**

**Megatron: We're gonna build us a ship and me a new body! Get moving stat!**

**Strika: At once my lord!**

**The two Generals go to attend Wrathstar.**

**Obsidian: What is your damage report?**

**Wrathstar: What matters is I still function and I shall have my vengeance.**

**They take her over for repair as Megatron starts schematics on forming a upgrade.**

**Megatron: You may have the Sparks my dear old adversaries. But none of you know what awaits you. And I shall be victorious. Yehehehes.**

**As the battleship heads for to their new destination Arkus, they are viewed by a dark figure.**

**?: It seems we have a change in our plans. But it won't change the outcome. It appears Megatron catched on to my scheme. He will haft to be dealt with. At the very least, these warrior shall gain their reward.**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehaha!**


	7. Final

**The Cybertronians were on their way to Arkus and begin to feel nervous.**

**Primal Prime: Are you men ready for this?**

**Spittor: We're a little worried.**

**Mol: How are we gonna protect the Sparks once we venture out for the important artifact?**

**Ramulas: We will just have to do our best.**

**The ship lands on the planet. Everyone gets out to see the planet is completely barren and giving off a creepy vibe.**

**Rattrap: Aw man. If Cybertron was not bad enough, who knows what's about to strike.**

**Botanica theatrically picks him up and grasps him like old superheros did.**

**Botanica (jokingly): Don't worry my dear beloved. I'll keep you safe.**

**Rattrap (sarcastically): Very funny.**

**Dinobot: Something about this planet makes it seem we are not meant to be present in the slightest. Alpha Trion and I can not detect any Oracle support or techorganic relic matter. Something is most certainly not right here.**

**Magmatron: I… I don't understand how this could be our grand quest? The planet is completely barren. It's not the way of Arkus. I fail to believe Megatron invaded this planet. If he did, it would at least possessing some techno bits.**

**Primal Prime: Well we can't afford to scatter. We have all come way too far to turn back**

**Cyclonus: Well, we must do something fast. The bots are getting unsteady and restless.**

**Ramulas: With all do respect commanders, most of us are growing impatient about staying still waiting for orders.**

**Rapticon: Megatron is most likely recovering and could come after us any cycle now.**

**T-Wrecks: Please everyone please! Your worries and requests are all worried. But it's unclear what will be awaiting us from her on. So we must be careful.**

**Optimus Primal: I believe in that The Oracle meant something when it comes to these artifacts we require. I recommended we all together start hunting as best we can and be ready for anything.**

**Devcon: Sounds fair enough to me.**

**Alpha Trion: May I suggest for me to be the first one to go? I know Arkus like the back of my servo and I am a highly experienced since tracer.**

**Primal Prime: Very well wise on. Lead the way. We shall all follow right behind.**

**They all start marching. Rattrap, Packrat and Spittor have a tiny chat.**

**Packrat: Why exactly is the cat going first? We rast are the true sent tracers.**

**Rattrap: Meh. Beats risking our chassis.**

**Spittor: Aw. Is someone scared? Does the little Ratty Trappy need a stasis snuggle?**

**Rattrap: Hey! Watch it where you step Dartfart. You don't mess with the rat. I'll have you know I was a main player in saving time and space. We would not be here if I didn't install those data files Chopperbud's memories.**

**Spittor: That's great and all. But I participated in saving time and space from Tarantulas after you guys left him to threaten it all in the first and allow Cybertron to be subjugated and enslaved by enslaved by Megatron.**

**Rattrap: Hey. That sneaky spider cloaked his whole energy signature. There's no way we could had guested he would still be functioning.**

**Packrat: Hey! Both of you! We must stay on task. That's all in the past. We need to stay focused on accomplishing our mission or die trying.**

**Cat-Scan and Cheetor join in the chat.**

**Cat-Scan: Since when have you Packy become the encouraging type?**

**Cheetor: And when have you stinky tail become so sensitive.**

**Spittor: I think there both simply going insane as their out of there comfort zones.**

**Cat-Scan: Well we all are comrade. I personally advocate you try to respect the fact everyone has unique mental challenges.**

**On another section of the marching, Skywarp, Fractyl and Waspinator have a talk.**

**Skywarp: I can't believe that Arkus has become such a wasteland. It's starting to get impossible to fathom how there could a bright sort of power we require on a place like this.**

**Fractyl: Well remember my friend. Appearances can be deserving. My speculation and calculations confirm our most likely circumstance is the special crucially prop keeper lurking somewhere right under our optic sensors. It will take time though.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator hope we find whatever priceless power thingy soon. Waspinator liking planet less and less every nano click. Waspinator feels trouble around corner.**

**He starts shaking.**

**Factyl tries to comfort Waspinator.**

**Fractyl: Settle down pal. We will do our best. Our hopes for permanent reassurance lies within our courage.**

**Waspinator: Beakbot words make Waspinator feel guilty for picking on him and helping throwing away to rust during Beast Wars.**

**Fractyl: No worries. I forgive you. Life toys us around in strange ways.**

**Waspinator: That what Lizard bots both say. Waspinator never understood until recent encounters.**

**Skywarp: Well, it's never too late to change. I had to learn that the hard way.**

**After a few hours of finding nothing, Optimus Primal and Rhinox go to ask the main leaders what their next move should be.**

**Optimus Primal: Excuse me commanders. But we're all getting eager to know what our next move should be since we have found no trace of any special source.**

**Magmatron: Well, we can't risk withdrawing and loose any important peace we may require irreplaceably. But neither can we continue to go in circles randomly guessing what to do or wear to go.**

**Primal Prime: Unfortunately, time is not our asset anymore. We're gonna have to think fast bots.**

**Dinobot: Hmmmm. I believe this might be worth taking a shot guys.**

**T-Wrecks: Were all ears.**

**Dinobot: How we start digging underground. I suspect there is a possible chance we will find a possible sign where to search.**

**Magmatron: It will be risky. But we might as well.**

**The leaders turn to their army.**

**Primal Prime: Alright bots. Were going mining.**

**They all start digging. The Deployers being a big assist.**

**After several more hours of searching, the whole crew start to feel more and more in danger. Some swear they detect undetectable figures moving around them.**

**Windrazor: I'm getting a bad feeling about this my friends. Something is most indeed lurking amongst us. I can smell it.**

**Silverbolt: You and me both brother. There seems to be no other place to go though. We've got to stay at our best.**

**Windrazor: I help save time and space from being destroyed and this is what I get.**

**Silverbolt: Yeah. Tell me about it.**

**The Dinobot Striker starts losing his temper.**

**Striker: Me want to smash something. Me board of walking and searching. Me ready for good fight!**

**All of a sudden, a strange zombified creature emerged from under them and grabbed at Tap-Out and Glyph pulling them down.**

**Airazor: Looks like your gonna get your wish Spikes.**

**They all gear up.**

**Apelinq: Alright bots! Get ready for battle!**

**More creatures revealed themselves and began attacking the Cybertronians all fearlessly with no expression of feelings. The warriors did their very best to fight back.**

**Sonar: By the Pits! I have had enough of zombies to last me a whole lifecycle!**

**Nightscream: There even freakier than Vehicons.**

**The Dinobot Terranotron starts thrillingly slicing at them all.**

**Terranotron: Let's Fossilize these freaks!**

**Rattrap: See sprouts. That's how you do a pun.**

**Botanica: Now is not the time for good arounds pests.**

**Rattrap: There has never really been one has there!?**

**Botanica: Fare point.**

**After a few cycles of battling, everyone starts to lose courage as they keep coming. And when all hope seemed lost, Bluesaur, synced a light matter far ahead.**

**Bluesaur: DINOBOT! I SINCE IT! WHAT WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR!**

**Dinobot: But how? Your not synced with The Oracle.**

**Bluesaur: I know. But do you have a better solution!?**

**Alpha Trion: Wait! I can since it as well. I'll say reaching it is our best option here.**

**Dinobot: Everyone! This way!**

**They all march battling it of the way the gruesome monsters.**

**Rodimus Prime: I hope those new leaders know what their doing.**

**Arcee: I'd say faith is our best resort now.**

**After some digmarchbattle, they all finally make it.**

**Bluesaur: Told ya guys I synced it.**

**Alpha Trion: How did you since young one? You are not in any track record of sentient Sparks.**

**Dinobot: Our best guess was she's from parallel dimension.**

**Bluesaur: Is there something… wrong with that?**

**(She says in concern.)**

**Alpha Trion: It is not you I am iffy of. It is of if you brought over a unwanted guest. It is unsure with your memory files erased what kind of specimens could visit. They could be dangerous or friendly.**

**Tigatron: We surely know that experience.**

**Primal Prime: This chat is greatanall. But we gotta scat. More of them are coming!**

**They all fight out trying to reach the surface. Once they reach the top, they find the creatures are being attacked by some mysterious other figures.**

**Spittor: What the Sparks are they!**

**Skywarp: Hopefully potential allies.**

**Cat-Scan: Should we make contact?**

**Ramulas: They do look aggressive.**

**Dinotron: Look who's talking.**

**Dillo: We need as much help we can get. So...**

**Devcon: Well let's bot up and ask them!**

**They goover to see some familiar bots and new ones.**

**Arcee: No way! Is it really you!**

**?: You know it. Long time no see.**

**Rodimus Prime: I never thought I would ever meet the cycle where I miss the sight of a Decepticon.**

**Thundercracker: Same goes for you Autobot. We saw your ship and thought we would join in.**

**The teams accommodate each other fighting through all the zombified crawlers and reach for the slimed up infested Wrecker vessel and they blast off.**

**Cat-Scan: Thanks for the help bots. But how did you guys..**

**Thundercracker: Well, where should we start?**

**Rotorbolt: How about your whole backstory is and who these other bots of yours are.**

**Thundercracker: Well, I'll first show these are my colleges. I'm sure you will recognize them. Meet Jawbreaker, Iguanus, Terragator, Geckorex and Sentinel Magnus. We are only a few of the remaining bots to survive Megatron's virus.**

**Skywarp: Hold on a cycle. How come the Oracle did not mention your presence?**

**Iguanas: The what now? I thought that was just a mith.**

**Triceradon: But we all got called for. We were told we were the last ones left on the planet.**

**Apelinq: And how were you guys able to withstand Megatron's virus?**

**Terragator: Simple, we had backup shield cogs and a spare shuttle. We tried to help as much we could. But unfortunately for them, the virus was too much.**

**Iguanus: We went around from place to place to find a good world to inhabit but found they were all crawling with these freakish monsters.**

**Jawbreaker: We have been stuck on this world for some decacycles now with our shuttle destroyed. We decided to help you out since we had nothing better to do.**

**Bluesaur: The Oracle did mention it would be a struggle getting through these obstacles.**

**Cheetor: Well, maybe The Oracle has some understanding that is taking us on this path and we must learn from it or are already running it into motion.**

**Devcon: As much I want to agree with you, I am beginning to inquest it's guiding.**

**Spittor: Do you have a better place to go or better bots to join sides with at this cycle?!**

**Devcon: Not at the moment at least.**

**Ramulas: Well I suggest we halt our doubts and work on getting prepared for our next match.**

**Alpha Trion: I fear the danger will be growing. I since darkness is lurking amongst this Solar System. There is no way to tell what their are hiding and plotting for us.**

**Rotorbolt: Well I think we all know the answer to how we are gonna deal with it by this point.**

**Sentinel Magnus: Let's asure all these dark forces around us they will be in for true annoyance at the bear minimum!**

**Tap-Out: Next up is Ragnar.**

**The army lands on the planet and are shocked to see it is actually flourishing with harmony organic forests, rivers and alien wildlife.**

**Rhinox: Looks like Ragnar aged better than the others did.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator feel like we are in a calm before the storm situation.**

**Botanica: Well we can enjoy the landscape before anything crazy happens. These plants are wonderful and making my seeds ooze.**

**Rattrap: Wouldn't be the first time you did so.**

**He winks at her and she gives a subtle blush.**

**Sonar, Noble and Nightscream walk together trying to look away from above.**

**Nightscream: Euch. Can you believe those bots. It looks like love makes them so mushy and soft.**

**Sonar: I was always more of the action type. This scenery is pleasant though.**

**Airazor and Tigatron fly up aside them.**

**Airazor: Let's hope it stays that way young bots. We need all the rest we can get.**

**Tigatron: Planets like this are representatives of what we are fighting our for. I pray you and I will not suffer a third death.**

**Airazor: I was okay with dying from Tigerhawk. It felt awkward being a male.**

**Nightscream: That must had been a strange feel.**

**Airazor: Eewlell. I don't like thinking about it.**

**Sonar: I'm starting to detect some odd energy pulses coming from those tree hills.**

**Rotorbolt, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Cyclonus fly up next.**

**Cyclonus: Well let's get it going.**

**Cyclonus speeds down when he his path his blocked by Thundercracker.**

**Thundercracker: Woah there! Me and my buddies here have learned that to proceed with caution is the most effective.**

**Cyclonus: We have little time. Call for the others. I'll go first.**

**Back on the ground, Optimus, Dinobot, Bluesaur and Alpha Trion have a discussion.**

**Optimus Primal: I have been wondering Alpha Trion how and why your here. You have said very little.**

**Alpha Trion: I was summoned by The Matrix itself to assist The Wreckers. But the presence of these Raptors I hope are not disrupting the order our time and space.**

**Optimus Primal: Trust me. Megatron already nearly wiped us Thrice. I say it is Dinobot that we are even made this far.**

**Bluesaur: I am most apologetic if history is going changed. But I can not yet remember what my past life is.**

**Dinobot: Besides, from what Apelinq and Windrazor told us, some of our changing future actions are giving hope there will not haft to be any force like Shocaract coming our way.**

**Alpha Trion: If only I could assure our success.**

**Apelinq, Windrazor, Primal Prime and Packrat find some unique oozing material.**

**Packrat: By my egoist groins! I have never seen a gewe source like this.**

**Primal Prime: Has it been native to this planet before.**

**Apelinq: No actually, infact, look closely bots.**

**Rhinox and Glyph egzammon a specimen.**

**Rhinox: Guys. This is not a native flourished substance. Their fresh and posses what can only be translated to blood cells. From some form of creature.**

**Glyph: But not from one inhabiting the planet. Me and Tap-Out's experience here know the residence far too well. Something has been here and it must have had an innocent.**

**Apelinq: I'd say from the look of your samples, it could not had gone far. I recommend we take a look around and hopefully stumble upon that 2nd important relic.**

**Packrat: The DinobotS and Fractyl are good trackers. As well as the Mutants and Deployers. How about we have them go? Rattrap and I are also professional trackers ourselves.**

**Primal Prime: Very well. We'll have them lead the tracking. Let's rollout.**

**As all the bots march away following the path of oddblood, a dark blue technorganic hawk absorbs them.**

**D.B.T.H.: Master. It looks like your pawns are getting side tracked. There tracking some beculier organ matter. What's your call?**

**From the hawk's eye view, it is shown being live taken and being viewed in a dark room and all that's viewable is the silhouette of Megatron's former Transmetal 2 Dragon body. But the voice that speaks is completely different.**

**?: I'd say let them have their brief break before we send in the troops. I too am curious to find what this neo guest could be. Infact, how about we… have a little playtime to spice up their determination… and survival skills. hehehehehehehehehehehe.**

**D.B.T.H.: I always admire the way you think master.**

**?: Keep me in touch my friend. I'm gonna see how my old pal Megatron is doing.**

**The figure looks through another scanning monitor looking over Cybertron and zooms his satellite in on him and his troops working on completing his upgrade body.**

**Megatron: BY MY PITS! WORK FASTER! I CAN NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE DELAYS OR CUT BACKS! I NEED TO GET OFF THIS PLANET HEAVILY EQUIPPED BEFORE THOSE ACCUSED CYBERTRONIANS LEAD TO THEIR OWN DESTRUCTION AT THE COST OF THOSE SPARKS!**

**Strika: We are most apologetic my lord. But the technorganics have left us with little reserves recoverable.**

**Obsidian: But we are reaching near completion. Your new body and our geared up army will be more than enough to withstand some fare battle ground. We will at the very least die to the end to fulfill your quest.**

**Megatron: As much as I both of appreciate your undying loyalty, I request a cease of discussion and speed up on my completion.**

**Obsidian: At once my lord.**

**As they continue construction, Megatron sees Wrathstar gazing into the stars with dead optics.**

**Megatron: I relate to your feelings of vengeance lovely. I too hold a eternal grudge towards those bots for folding all my ambitions.**

**Wrathstar: With all due respect my master, your stride and vengeance are all li led from your own influence and actions. I suffered a more traumatizing misery having my most beloved stripped away, taking advantage and turning against me to pursue their own ends. All I live off of now is to see those bots all meet their ends by my bear servos or at the very least perish trying.**

**Megatron: And if you succeed?**

**Wrathstar: I shall be granted inner satisfaction and give my Spark with these others here. I hold no more ideal ambitions.**

**Megatron: But to be fair Wrathstar, it would be lovely to rule over the entire Universe alongside a single companion. And you posses all the qualities I could dig in a lady. And if you refuse, I think you know what I am capable of.**

**Wrathstar: I care not of my fate master. Only the courage to settle my score at all costs.**

**Megatron: I see. Well maybe seeing the way of life from my eternal rule will make you consider brightening your horizon.**

**Wrathstar: Any average fembot Master would Fall to your persuasive words. But I have become too rough and insensitive to ever show compassion for a single being.**

**Megatron: And that is what makes you most attractive for me.**

**?: Hmhmhmhmhm Mm. I have got to hand it to Wrathstar. She is rather dazzling and a beautiful sight. I may even consider soaring and reprogramming her.**

**The figure turns around to view back at the screen on Ragnar.**

**?: What are you my new terrestrial friend?**

**The bots finish their path at the sight of a cave.**

**T-Wrecks: Should we go further?**

**Poison Bite: That depends. Can those godbots since that powerstuff or whatever?**

**Alpha Trion and Dinobot walk up in front.**

**Dinobot: Negative. But I do since a iffy pressance. Something… strange and yet… familiar.**

**Optimus Primal: Do you think it's worth a shot?**

**Alpha Trion: Affirmative but with great discretion.**

**Glyph: You sure? Those caves are not known for being friendly to invaders.**

**Optimus Primal: Like we haven't had troubles already.**

**Silverbolt: At least this beauty break last while it did. No let's march with pride.**

**Waspinator: Waspinator hope not to be ambushed again.**

**They all go through and the since of a presence increases and Bluesaur starts to feel uneasy.**

**Dinobot: Something is clearly troubling you. I since it.**

**Bluesaur: My health should not be slowing you down. We must furthermore.**

**Dinobot: Were all special here. Take part for me big bots. I'll check with Bluesaur here.**

**Optimus Primal: Sure thing buddy. Which way do we go?**

**Alpha Trion switches to his lion form and sniffs in the direction of hall of bats.**

**Alpha Trion: I'd say we must not disturb the edimecs. They are most unapologetic.**

**They walk through silently around gthe sleeping batlike creatures and once put of their way, one bat opens it's eye and spots movement. The warriors find inside another split of several dark cave tunnels loads of the alien blood all over the walls in a formation like a symbol on one path.**

**Icebird: Oh Primus. Please who or whatever is near us be an allie.**

**Bluesaur starts to feel ill and Dinobot begins visioning things he is unsure if the others can see.**

**Waspinator: What wrong with Lizard bot?**

**Dinobot: I'm starting to wonder if what this thing is could be luring us in and has some sort of sink with us connected to The Matrix.**

**Nightscream: And?**

**Bluesaur: It's not positive in the slightest. Whatever's here could be taking advantage over the fact we do not have much knowledge of it.**

**Soundwave: Should we go back then?**

**Alpha Trion: As much I want to recommend it, I sinces what we came here for within some range.**

**Fractyl: Not that I am complaining. But doesn't seem a little strange we have found so far every relic we were after so quickly?**

**Windrazor: Yeah. Something's not right here. Almost as if, were having a setup.**

**Cyclonus: Well we won't find any answers by just hanging around. Megatron could be on his way right now and our ship with the Sparks is in complete exposure.**

**Magmatron: He's right. We must at least find out as much he can.**

**Apelinq: Okay bots. Be ready for the worst.**

**They walk through the blood covered tunnel and they start sensing an odor so nasty they start having trouble keeping their balance standing as well as become super dizzy.**

**Blackarachnia: Ugh. These deposits are reminding me of those Vok aliens. I fear we may be in for some trouble.**

**Tigatron: Well it's we stop getting scrapped around and show them we have standards and needs!**

**Rav: Evevevewiehgirvfwsffayywjdbveysuforuefws9pkfbdccw**

**Dillo: Looks like Rav izzz starbergading toewob perlgalobufrdw.**

**The Deployers start losing concentration of their sentience and deform to hypnotic transes.**

**Arcee: The poor little help boys are in need of restabilizing. We must conclude our investigation soon.**

**Sentinel Magnus: I, Primal Prime and the other larger bots will try to provide shielding for the most ill stated. Get behind me little ones.**

**At the front, the main commanders find a super sense of raw centered bright rocks.**

**Fractyl: Ofcourse! Anti Energon. At least some other variant in development.**

**T-Wrecks: So this is it?**

**Alpha Trion: Negative. My sensors are projecting from inside the Anti Energon some alluring technor jeans. They could be quite beneficial with we find a means of safely extracting them out infusing them within our upgraded super structures.**

**Cyclonus: I say it is too risky. It could kill us or harm is drastically.**

**Fractyl: I am strangely picking up no mineral cells in the genes that are contagious for us.**

**Devcon: Worth a shot.**

**Cyclonus reluctantly ceased further arguing and Skywarp and Thundercracker notice as he sneaks behind everyone.**

**Thundercracker: What's been going on with him?**

**Skywarp: Ever since the Great War ended and Galvatron quoted leadership all of centuries ago, he took a while much like the rest of us to get settled in to the peaceful society. We both made home on planet QUAKE and he we fell in romance with some natives femsaurs. Once the other Megatron took over, we both returned to try ta help and got taken away and rebuilt into drones. It was thanks to the help of The new Wreckers we got back our free will and took these bodies as our upgrades. I think he is hoping his feoncy is in good hands. Emotions will do that to you.**

**Thundercracker: That doesn't explain why he is being secretive lately.**

**Skwarp: What do you mean?**

**Thundercracker: I can tell from the look in his optics he has something behind those layers of intimidation and I hope he is does not possess some file prerogatives not in our favor.**

**Skyearp: Rest assured, he is far passed how he was back in the war. He wouldn't be arrogant in any way to actually still hold his old rivalries.**

**Fractyl, Apelinq, Devcon and Botanica begin extracting the cells and implanting them through filters to make all the bots immune to the toxic odour.**

**The larger bots like Sentinel Magnus, Primal Prime, T-Wrecks and Magmatron assist the most weakened get up on their balancing joints.**

**Rhinox, Cheetor, Airazor, Silverbolt and Rattrap come up to feel for Bluesaur's rapidly decreasing health state.**

**Airazor: Hang in there girl. Were making progress.**

**Bluesaur (in fainting demenier): It's not progress I am concerned of. It's these obstacles and how there all affecting me more harshly than most of you. I worry for my future health statuses.**

**Cheetor: Hey there are many qualities you have most of us don't in your senses. We both need you and care for you.**

**Rhinox: I think I can help steady up your nerve processes with some tooling. With your approval of course.**

**Bluesaur: It's worth a try.**

**Dinobot: I entrust you will do a admirable job at the very least. But she is truly is a unique specimen.**

**Airazor: I believe we all are in own ways. You certainly a good example Dinochum.**

**Dinobot: You almost remind me of Rattrap in how you communicate. The difference is you can pull off way snazier moves and would not drive me insane every waking Solar Cycle.**

**Cheetor: Well. That's what you when your stuck with a rat infestation.**

**Bluesaur: Ehem. Come on. Lay it easy on him. He's still a good bot. Ugh. My faith is slowly becoming dormant.**

**Dinobot: Rest assured dearie. We'll pull through. You have my vows.**

**Rhinox finishes healing her and she stretches with a little enthusiasm restored.**

**Airazor: You feeling better Brighteyes?**

**Bluesaur: Yeah. Utmost appreciation Rhinox.**

**Rhinox: It's the least I can do.**

**Optimus Primal, Tigatron and Ramulas start giving out the extracted minerals.**

**Ramulas: Powerup bots. Were going deeper in and we must not lack our affray.**

**Rotorbolt: It's always fresh to see Maximals expressing Predacon facets.**

**Rodimus Prime: Guess we both shared war nature all this time.**

**Arcee: I'm surprised it took you this long to see that.**

**Tigatron: If only we would not have to rely on it for our survival.**

**Optimus Primal: We can only hope from here.**

**The army all marches down a exposed crack entrance deeper inside the cave doam. They go through to see some decapitated bodies of nature occupants with large claw and bite marks.**

**Apelinq: By The Matrix! Look! They ate from Cybertronians!**

**He points to some Cybertronian looking body pieces and reccomize them to be that of Quintesson/Cybertronians.**

**Skywarp: Wait. What were Quintessons doing on this side of The Asteroid Belt?**

**Alpha Trion: It's time I confess my fellow bots.**

**They all turn to him.**

**Primal Prime: On what?**

**Alpha Trion: The Matrix sent me here to help you all stand against the vengefilled Quintesson forces lead by..**

**Before he could reveal who is the one they are after and setting them up for a trap, the cave starts to collapse with native angry bats attacking them all. The unsuspected attack makes the bots fire around opening holes in the surface.**

**Windrazor: Wise idea numskulls!**

**Rattrap: Took the words out of my vocal processors!**

**They all get surprised to see their not injured despite the fact they should be. They surround around and find there's scout fleets of Quintesalens looking for them.**

**Rotorbolt: We got company.**

**Apelinq: Well. I say we find a means to sneak by.**

**Primal Prime: You sure? Look at how there detecting.**

**Sorry guys. That's where it stops. I found it was just too hard to surface 100%. But I hope it was interesting. And besides, everyone starts somewhere. And for the third & final time, it was not in vain to cancel this. The Timeline made a lot easier for me to express the whole story.**


End file.
